


The Sight..

by TheJokersSenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm gonna try and relate things back to the manga so possible spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Ohkay here comes the spoilers, Oral Sex, Police AU, Rimming, Spanking, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Titans aren't titans their demons, Wingman Connie, You can expect to hear more of Reiner's tales, and the smut, but not serious 'Oh my God!' spoilers, here comes the anal tags, pastel!marco, police officer Jean, yeah just some domiant Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersSenpai/pseuds/TheJokersSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Military police Brigade have been protecting the citizens of Trost for hundreds of years, they may be hated by the usual wannabe thug or out of control criminal but the police have been the source of the town’s safety or so they say. The real heroes are the Survey Corps, a special force that deals with all things… supernatural. Upon joining the police force Jean Kirstein hopes to live his life dreams as being an of officer of the Military Police Brigade to please his well-established parents but things don’t go to plan when his thrown head first into the supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic.. I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you all enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> The general idea was to create a backstory for a series of short stories I'll be uploading (If I ever finish this of course) and I wanted JeanMarco to be the base of the backstory because I love them a little to much.

Here I am, standing on this stage, right hand clenched making a fist over my heart. The brown uniform has been tailored to fit my tall and lean frame, the only difference now is that the embroidered blades that once adorned my back have been replaced by the familiar green unicorn, I have grown to respect. Here I am, standing on this stage, an official officer of the Military Police Brigade. It was the toughest time of my life, tougher than seeing the constant looks of disappointment on my parent’s faces whenever they realised I was the son they never wanted but look at me now.

I flicked my eyes to left, my eyes raking the audience before my gaze fell on my parent’s proud faces and it was in that moment as I saw my mum wipe away a stray tear I realised, that this was never for them, it was always for me. Returning my gaze to the back of Commander Dok’s head, as he addressed the audience. _Oh come on, I really need to piss._ Sensing my agitation Connie leaned forward from behind me, I didn’t have to look to see the smirk on his face. _Whatever Connie, not going to the toilet before was the best decision I’ve ever made._ Looking at Commander Dok once again, I noticed the paper he held in his hands.

“Now I would like to call up each graduate and award them with this certificate to honour their bravery and commitment.” His voice was quite soft for a man of his stature, if you closed your eyes and heard him talk there is no way you would think that the voice belonged to him. It’s quite funny actually I remember this one time he- “Jean Kirstein of the 104th Trainees Squad, Rank six.” I felt myself being pushed by Connie and I stumbled forward slightly. _Fucking Springer._ Lifting my chin up, I smiled cockily as I shook the Commander’s hand and received my certificate. Joining the other officers, I let out a small breath.

By the time we had all received our certificates and were showered with the flashes from the cameras, I headed towards the nearest bathroom and almost ran head first into someone. “Shit… I’m sorry.” My husky voice mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck I looked up into his eyes and then I stopped breathing. He was tall, about three heads higher than me. His lanky frame curved forward slightly to accommodate his body in the small restroom. Long wet hair, curtained his face but that didn’t stop me from catching one eye, an eye with no pupil, an eye with no iris. Just white. Stumbling backwards I hit the wall and he walked towards me a smile playing on his lips. “Don’t be afraid boy. I haven’t come for you… yet” His voice was deep and dry, as if he hadn’t drunk in years but it was the static that filled his silence that chilled me to the bone. Brushing past me, I smelt sulphur and something metallic. After the tell-tale creek of the door opening and then closing, I ran to the closest urinal and peed whilst thanking the Gods that I never ruined my new uniform. _What the hell just happened? What the hell did I just see?_ Washing my hands I stared into the mirror seeing my normally pale complexion paler than usual, pinching my face to get a little colour to my skin, I walked out shoulders squared, head held high.

“Dude, where the hell were you? You almost missed the whole of the Survey Corps awards.” Connie’s Deep voice boomed. Just looking at Connie with his petite body, small bold head and sticky out ears, you wouldn’t expect him to have a voice so deep.

“Survey Corps? What’s the Survey Corps?” I asked honestly confused, I’ve never heard of such a thing.

“The Survey Corps is run by that man.” Connie pointed towards a hulking figure standing at the podium were Commander Dok once stood. “His name is Commander Smith and he is the Commander of the Survey Corps, what the audience believe is that they are just another team of officers like us but they’re not-“ Connie was cut off by somebody behind him and he turned around throwing profanities like they were confetti.

“Connie, was there seriously a need to swear?” I raised one thin eyebrow. He raised one of his own mirroring me.

“Was there seriously a need to cut me off?” He smiled coyly. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. The Survey Corps, focus on things a little different to us. It’s really hard to explain.” He began playing with his hands and looked anywhere but me. “They deal with-“ “Connie Springer!” Connie balked and I felt his soul wither away right there and then. Instructor Shadis was staring daggers at Connie and even I cowered away at his gaze. “Erm, tell me about it later.” I whispered and Connie nodded slowly, returning my gaze to the stage I saw that Smith dude, handing out certificates of his own.

“Sasha Blouse 104th Trainee. Rank nine.” He turned slightly to reveal, a small brunette, with big brown eyes to match her wide smile. She strode up towards the Commander, wearing a black jacket with the emblem of two wings on the back, the white wing overlapping the blue. She was also wearing a white shirt, black trousers and white leather straps twining around her legs, torso and shoulders. Her uniform was much like mine but somehow cooler. “Oh dude, no way her uniform is awesome.” I groaned, I had to go and choose the force with the shitty brown uniform. Connie only grunted in response and as I turned I saw the visible blush on his tanned skin and how tense his body became as he stared at the girl on the stage, I giggled and called him a dork.

We both turned towards her retreating form as the commander spoke again. “Marco Bott 104th Trainee. Rank seven.” A tall tanned man walked towards the commander and it was my turn to tense up and blush. Connie giggled beside me and I ignored him, only looking at the man before me. His tanned face was smothered in freckles, his jaw was strong and his eyes were brown but it was his smile that left me stunned, it stretched his face, revealing two deep dimples. Taking the certificate he joined the girl and she nudged him mumbling something.

“So” Connie ventured. “I never knew you digged guys.” He smiled cockily sensing my discomfort.

“I don’t dig guys.” I replied through gritted teeth before sighing “He was just handsome you know.” I shrugged my shoulders hoping Connie would understand but the look on his face told me he didn’t. Sighing again, I turned from my friend. _I know I’m not gay because this is the only time I’ve looked at a guy and actually felt attracted to him, surely if I was gay I would have felt this feeling a long time ago. Besides there is no way in hell I’m going to look at another guy’s dick._ I cut my thoughts right there as my eyes fell on the man I met earlier in the toilets. The man with the white eyes.

Nudging Connie I directed his gaze to the figure. “Do you see him, that man?” Connie turned back confused asking if I was going mad but when Connie looked again his face paled.

“What the fuck? How did he just appear like that?” his voice raised and Shadis turned towards us again but this time Connie was beyond caring.

“What do you mean? He was standing there for the past seven minutes, I saw him earlier in the bathroom… he said something weird.” I choked out trying to hide the fear that tinged my voice. Raking his eyes away from the man Connie stared into my own.

“Jean, what did he say?” his voice was quiet and I barely whispered out my own reply.

“Don’t be afraid boy. I haven’t come for you… yet” on that we both turned to see him standing over an older man in the audience, I recognised him as a father of one the guys on my squad. “Holy shit! What is he doing to him?” I asked, staring at the way his mouth opened in an unnatural angle sucking in an inky black smoke from the older man. “Duuude, what the fuck?” I turned away quickly my eyes falling on the freckled boy, who was also looking at me, nodding to his Commander once he grabbed the girl and walked off the stage. The crowd looked confused for a moment but then they all looked eagerly at the commander as he praised another officer. The girl headed for the building and it took me a while before I saw the man walk towards me.

“You two, with me now.” His voice was soft yet husky and his voice had an accent. “Quickly.” He turned walking down the centre of the rows. I looked at Connie once before getting up and following the man, Connie right on my heels. “We might be too late, hopefully Sasha can slow it down before it gets bad.” On cue the girl, Sasha ran up towards the man, throwing a blade to him, which he caught handle in hand. Sasha then opened a book and spoke a few hushed words, the blade in his hand disappeared and she smiled.

“You have about a minute before it becomes visible again, I’ll speak the chant, you know what to do.” Her voice was loud even though she was trying to whisper and there was a hint of excitement. “I’m sorry guys but I’ll explain later.” Looking back at the book she began to read. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas.” The man walked towards the stranger man slowly. “Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,” Standing up behind him, he raised the blade. “Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica” Sasha finished looking up, as the man swiped the blade along the back of the man’s neck, cutting a chunk of flesh out as he did. There was a piercing shriek and the inky black smoke slowly returned to the older man’s body as the body behind him began to vaporise.

Turning briskly the man walked towards us, the blade becoming visible in his hand. Handing him a tissue, he wiped some substance of the blade. “Ah, it appears you guys signed up for the wrong squad.” He smirked, I gave Connie a quick look and he returned it with a question in his eyes. “What I meant to say was that you guys have the sight.” He smiled this time bringing his free hand up to shake mine. “I’m Marco Bott and you must be Jean Kirstein.” Before I could answer he was shaking Connie’s hand. “Connie Springer. I guess it is true, Levi can spot someone with the sight straight away.” Letting go of his hand he turned to Sasha.

“I’m Sasha Blouse, erm I guess you two are confused.” Looking back at the ceremony, she turned back smiling. “I’m sure they wouldn’t miss us, if we just you know disappeared for a bit, what’d you say we ditch this place and get some donuts.” Snapping the book shut, she looked at us waiting.

“Sure! Why not.” It was Connie who spoke up first and I flashed him a smile.

“Yaaaay! Let me put this stuff away first.” Marco handed her the blade and tissue and she headed back towards the building. I looked at Marco again and noticed just how tall he was in person, he was an entire head taller than me and his frame was broad and muscled whilst mine was slim and lean. He crossed his arms and rocked backwards and forth. “So I guess, there needs to be a lot of explaining, you guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.” With that he leaned forward and smiled at me. It was Sasha’s loud arrival that broke us out of our reverie.

“They still need to announce the rest of the Survey Corps and the Garrison, I say we have an hour of intense donut eating before we have to get back.” Sasha almost screamed as she skipped towards the exit.

* * *

 

Once at Krispy Kreme, we found a table for four and Connie and I sat at one side with Marco and Sasha in front of us. _It almost feels like a double date… Stop it Jean._ “So everyone know what their having?” Sasha licked her lips as she looked away from the menu. “Because I sure as hell know what I want.” Connie didn’t even look at the menu as he announced. “I’ll have a Caramel Iced Ring, Caramel Crunch and a Chocolate Fudge Cake.” Splaying his fingers on the table, he raised an eyebrow. “And you m’lady?”

“Oh my God, I’m getting the same! Connie we should be taste bud besties.” She exclaimed, getting the attention from a few customers and workers.

“Sorry!” Marco shouted apologetically, looking at me he murmured “So what about you officer Kirstein?” crossing his arms again he leaned back. “Erm, I’ll just get the Original glazed.” I smiled awkwardly, hating the attention on me but it only got worse.

“What just one glazed donut?” Sasha and Connie shouted at the same time before falling into a fit off giggles, Connie continued after catching his breath “And you wonder why your ass is so bony.” He quirked a brow and I blushed. On the inside I shouted a _“God damn it Connie, if you speak another word I will jam that eyebrow onto your bold ass head.”_ But on the outside I merely replied with a “Yeah, that probably explains why.” Sensing there wasn’t going to be one of our famous word battles, Connie sighed in defeat. Saving me from further embarrassment Marco stood, announcing he was going to order. Taking our change, he walked towards the counter.

“So” Sasha quipped. “Have you guys forgotten the reason why you’re here, or is it every day you see an exorcism?” munching on a packet of skittles I never noticed earlier she looked between us.

“Well, if I’m honest I didn’t know that was an exorcism. In fact I’m not really sure what that man is, I bumped into him earlier when I went to the restroom. I thought he was just a homeless man because he smelt bad, you know like sulphur and shit but his eyes were so weird… I don’t know it was the first time I’ve seen something like this.” I sighed scratching the short hair at the nape of my neck.

“Tell her what he said to you.” Connie mumbled as he ate a few skittles Sasha handed him.

“Well, erm he said ‘Don’t be afraid boy. I haven’t come for you… yet’” I tried to imitate his voice which earned a laugh from the both of them. “What, it’s not funny, the dude scared the crap out of me. I practically almost pissed myself there and then.” I added feeling my face flush.

“Pissed where?” Marco questioned placing a box on the table, I turned my head trying to hide the blush that had started once again. Opening the box Marco had brought over, Sasha began to tear into a donut and mumbled “He said the Titan spoke to him.” She chewed fast, before taking another bite. “And then he was such a little bitch that he almost pissed himself right there.” Connie finished also delving into his own donut.

“Hey!” Marco shouted, leaning over and flicking Sasha on her nose and Connie on his ear. “If you was there I’m sure you would have done the same, here, these are for you.” He pointed to my own line of donuts and I sighed softly. “What’s up, did I do something wrong?” His brown eyes looked so big up close, childlike and innocent.

“No, you did everything right.” Blushing I took a bite out of my own donut.

“Whoa there little friend” Sasha started and Connie continued “You might need to slow down.” They high fived across the table and Marco laughed.

“You’d think they were friends for years the way their acting but guys let’s quit the stalling, I think it’s time we addressed what really happened and what the Survey Corps really do.” Marco chewed around his donut before letting out a barely audible moan. “God, Jean you need to try the Strawberry Gloss.” Swallowing once he continued. “Now this is going to be a hell a story so you guys better listen up, Sasha how about you get some milkshakes from the stall outside, while I get these guys up to date.” Sasha saluted with a yes captain before heading outside.

Marco continued for the hundredth time today “Now guys, today you witnessed an exorcism, these are the things that the Survey Corps do on a daily basis. On the front we’re a normal squad of officers, that do the typical police jobs, shootings, robbing’s you know the sort of stuff but there’s some days were the crimes aren’t typical… there isn’t always a body left at the scene of a crime, or an organ is missing even though the body is fully intact. There are things like this that only we can sort out. Think of us as your neighbourhood Ghostbuster’s but not everything we hunt are ghosts. Today you saw a Soul eater, a two meter class Titan. Now before you ask Titan is the collective name for anything that wants to take, absorb or eat the essence from an human, much like what you guys saw today. Two meter class Titan's are always easier to kill as their own soul has no real attachments to Earth, they come easily as they go however there are some Titans who want human bodies to possess, or to even take the human form, those are shifters. They take a lot more time to exorcise because their always a chance you can kill the host body. In fact we have one on our squad.” He took out another donut and sighed happily, I took this opportunity to take over.

“You have a titan on your squad, what in the actual fuck? Shouldn’t you kill that bastard?” I panicked, raising my hand in the air and imitating Marco’s earlier strike.

“No, we can’t kill him, he is a great asset to the team and what happened to him wasn’t his fault. His father Grisha, was a well renowned scientist, he helped with the updated theory of evolution but Grisha was easily swayed with the idea that science comes from magic and that maybe magic had some input in our evolution. He eventually went onto a much darker path and it was young Eren who got the backlash of it. I guess I shouldn’t really share another man’s story, maybe Eren can tell you one day.” Marco explained his fingers itching to get another donut, I nodded and he took another one ravishing it.

"Well I sure as hell am not sitting in a room with no Titan." I bit back and Marco stared me down and I could tell he was fighting back an argument. Sasha returned with four milkshakes. “Well I hope none of you are lactose intolerant because the walk back will be a hell of a ride… my respect goes to the toilet.” Sitting down she shared them out. “Sorry if you don’t like the drinks, I kinda had to guess what you guy’s wanted.” She nodded to Connie and me once. “So a Strawberry milkshake for freckly, a Cadbury Crème egg for baldy and a plaaaaaaaaaain vanilla for horsey.” Everybody laughed at the names except me. _Horsey seriously._ What annoyed me the most though, was the fact Marco's mood changed. One minute he was ready to verbally abuse me, the next minute he was back to being happy go lucky. _God damn you and your dimpled smile_

“So freckly, did you get them up to date?” She questioned.

“Yeah, I explained the basics, you know the stuff Levi told us when we joined but the real stuff can wait for another day because I know it’s a lot to take in and we have about five minutes to drink these and get back to the ceremony.” Marco replied raising both thick eyebrows in shock. “Wow we’ve been here longer than I thought. Are you guys staying for the celebratory drinks after the ceremony?” he questioned looking at his drink.

“I guess so, me and Connie live together so I’ll do what his doing.” I shrugged looking to Connie to see what he had to say.

“Well I haven’t had a drink since that last urine test so I could deal with a few drinks or ten.” He smiled broadly.

“Oh great you guys should come back to our place, we’re having a little celebratory party of our own. You could meet the rest of the crew, I’m sure you’d get along fine.” Sasha exclaimed, clasping her hands together, I in turn cowered, meeting new people wasn’t exactly a speciality of mine. “Hey let’s make a toast, to having the sight.” She raised her drink and we all followed knocking each other’s cups. After a few complaints from Marco who I’ve noticed is a goody too shoes, we left Krispy Kreme and headed to the remainder of the ceremony.

Connie stood to my right with Sasha beside him chatting loudly about some milkshake concoctions she's made and Marco stood to my left. “Jean, you know me and Sasha could of performed that exorcism without you and Connie's prying eyes but we both know you would of watched anyway. Once you see them, it's not easy to un-see them, what I'm trying to say is that maybe you should join the Survey Corps. What we do is for a good cause and we could use you and Connie." He paused letting out a long breath. "Look Jean, this is going to sound weird but not everybody can understand a Titan." his voice was hushed and he looked at me sadly.

"What do you mean, I heard him clearly, I know what he said." My voice raised and Marco sighed.

"That's my point, Titans don't make sense when they talk. It's always a jumble of words, bits of English maybe some Mandarin, even their own native tongue but you understood him and the only other person who can do that is Eren."

"Are you saying I'm some freak Titan?" I shouted pinning him up against a tree. Sasha gasped and Connie ran up behind me, trying to pull me off him.

"No Jean, what I'm trying to say is that you don't only have the sight but the voice. You can communicate with them and... we need you." His hands clasped mine and I wriggled from out of his grasp, dropping his shirt as I did so. "The Military Police Brigade have no use for your skills but we do." Marco's voice lowered as he adjusted his shirt and looked at me once. "Just think about it." We continued the rest of the way in silence, as we neared the crowds of parents and relatives who hugged and cheered the newly official officers, I spotted my own parents, my father wearing a scowl, much like my own which I returned. Marco cleared his voice and whispered “Please come to the party, it would be nice to talk more... See you Jean.” He waved hesitantly once before vanishing into the crowd.

Connie sauntered over to me grinning like an idiot. “Let me guess, you got her number." Connie blinked once "Which also means that we definitely have to go to their party.” Connie blinked twice and I sighed “Okay but only for a few hours.” I didn’t admit that I was still creeped out by that Titan thing or the fact that I can not only see Titans but can talk to them too or maybe the fact that I was nervous to see Marco, who I manhandled mere moments ago. _Maybe joining the Military Police Brigade wasn't what destiny had intended. Ha listen to me talking about destiny, I see a Titan for the first time and now I believe my life is controlled by my destiny... but what if, what if I was supposed to join the Survey Corps. Fuck I need a drink or like Connie said maybe ten._


	2. Acquaintance..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean drinks, Reiner embarrasses and Marco has a double bed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa there, two chapters in a day.. I'm surprised I actually got some hits on the first chapter and so I thought I'd treat you guys to another chapter.
> 
> I kind of just wanted to show a little background on Reiner and Berthold because I love them and Sasha too. I promise Marco's 'First encounter' will be revealed soon.

Here I am standing outside of a front door, his front door. Connie’s by my side, shifting eagerly. We decided to ditch our uniforms. Connie wanted to impress Sasha with his ‘rad’ style and I was pretty sure I might have trickled a little when I first saw the Titan so it was necessary that we both changed. While Sasha texted her address, I had pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white horizontal striped t-shirt and my dusty combat boots. I was mulling over whether to wear my leather jacket or hoody but as Connie grew impatient of keep his ‘lady’ waiting I opted for my leather jacket and strolled towards him.

And so here I am, knocking on door 844, the door of Marco and Sasha’s house, wondering why on earth I’m here. _I hate parties, I fucking hate them._ I was getting ready to tell Connie we should leave when the door opened to reveal a petite blonde, her bright blue eyes looked at us puzzled. Clearing my throat I murmured “We’re _acquaintances_ of Marco and Sasha.” Squinting at my use of acquaintances she nodded before letting us in.

“Hi, My names Krista.” Her voice was quiet but she smiled politely, leading us into the house. As I walked through the corridor I noticed a few photo’s on the wall, I glimpsed at what appeared to be a younger Marco and Sasha. I wonder how long they’ve known each other. Looking down at Krista’s bobbing head, I noticed the music playing.

“Oh man, this is a tune.” I nudged Connie and he returned my smile, swaying slightly to the left and right, I joined him singing along to the lyrics “I think god is moving it's tongue, there's no crowd in the streets.” I was taken up by our singing that I hadn’t realized we were now standing in the living room, scratching the nape of my neck I looked around. There was a tall girl, with freckles lounging on one of the sofa’s, Krista chastised her before joining her on one of the cushioned seats. The tall girl put an arm around Krista and I looked away quickly, eyes falling on a muscular blonde, with intimidating gold eyes, he leered at my discomfort nudging the guy beside him, who was even taller than the blonde. The taller guy was flushed and he was dabbing at some sweat along his brow, looking from the blonde guy to me he smiled weakly. The two guys started towards us. Connie gulped and I almost did the same.

“Hey.” The blond one spoke first, his deep voice rattling my bones. “His Berthold and I’m Reiner… I’ve never seen you around here before, you sure you’re in the right house.” He took a sip of his beer waiting for us to answer.

“Uh hey, I’m Jean and this is Connie, we were invited by Marco and Sasha?” The statement was more of a question and Reiner slapped my back with a little too much enthusiasm. “A friend of freckles and greedy, is a friend of ours.” He smiled up at Berthold and then leaned down to me. “I’ll get them for you.” Removing his hand from my back he strolled off. Berthold clasped his hands together.

“So… anybody want a drink?” His voice was very soft and a bead of sweat rolled down his lip.

“Yeah, I’ll have anything.” Connie replied, stretching up onto his tiptoes and when Berthold left he turned to me. “Hey, do you think Marco and Sasha are together… I mean we haven’t seen them since we’ve arrived and you know their probably.” He started to thrust his hips back and force whilst imitating spanking. “Hey guys!” Sasha shouted, Connie squeaked and Marco laughed. His eyes fell on mine and he smiled.

“Sorry we didn’t come out sooner, we had to report back to Levi about what happened earlier but enough of that, tonight is to celebrate new beginnings and new… _friends_.” Marco continued, walking towards me. Berthold returned with two opened beers and we accepted them. “So Jean, Connie how was training?” He questioned.

“A pain in the ass.” I retorted, taking a swig of the beer, the bitter tang assaulted my taste buds.

“Yeah, Jean likes having a pain in his ass.” Connie snickered and Sasha covered her mouth holding back her giggles. My eyes grew wide and then I was shouting. “Connie, what the fuck! I came here for you and you’re going to diss me like that!” I was mortified. _I came here to be your Wingman and you're being a dick_. Drinking the rest of my beer I headed towards the kitchen, passing Krista and the tall girl on the way. Throwing the empty bottle away, I searched the counter for anything but beer.

“I thought you came here for me.” I jumped at the sound of Marco’s voice and he chuckled. “Beer not your thing. I have a bottle of JD if you want some.” I raised my right eyebrow and Marco smiled continuing “I thought so, you look like the whiskey type… I can go and grab it for you.” He motioned backwards towards a room which I assumed was his, I tiptoed to look over his shoulder. “Unless you wanted to come inside.” His smile never wavered and I felt the urge to punch him.

“Of course not, just get the whiskey.” I huffed out crossing my chest, Marco jogged towards his room and came back out shortly, holding that beautiful bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He motioned his head towards the living room and I followed. Connie was sitting on the floor beside Sasha, the tall girls legs were draped on either side of Sasha and Krista snuggled up close to her. On the sofa across from them was Berthold and Reiner, Reiner’s arm was around Berthold’s waist and the pair spoke quietly together. The only other unoccupied seat was a giant black beanbag that matched the leather sofas. Marco plopped himself on the floor beside the beanbag and tapped the seat. I joined him as he poured two triple shots.

“You see I don’t believe in doubles or singles, I only give out triples. I blame Ymir for this habit, I also blame Ymir for allowing me to wake up beside a toilet whenever I go over my limit.” He took a swig of his own drink as he handed me mine.

“Well Marco baby, maybe you don’t have the balls to handle it.” The tall girl’s voice was husky and smooth and she leered at Marco who in turn leered back.

“And you do Ymir?” He quirked a brow and the tall girl, Ymir grasped her front.

“Maybe I do Marco baby.” She replied silkily and Krista pushed at her. “Oh sorry Tori, you know you’re my only baby.” Ymir pulled Krista on to her lap and kissed her, I looked away briskly not wanting to intrude on their privacy. It was strange sitting here, at this small get together with people I have only just met but as strange as it is, I’ve never felt so comfortable in my life. “So Marco, who’s the new boy toy?” Ymir questioned breaking away from Krista. Did I say I felt comfortable, I take it back, looking beside me I saw Marco was blushing. At the same time I said he was an acquaintance, Marco said I was a friend and that got a few raised eyebrows out of everyone in the room, even Connie who seemed to belong with them.

Marco saved us from further embarrassment. “We met today, at the graduation, there was a situation and I guess unlike the fazed parents who were oblivious to what was happening, Connie and Jean saw it all.” He poured himself another glass and motioned for mine.

“Th-they have the sight.” Berthold stuttered breaking from his and Reiner’s conversation. “That’s impossible. To find one person with the sight is one thing but to find two, that’s just not possible.” He leaned forward flicking his gaze from Connie to me.

“And here we are, sitting here right in front of you.” I smiled cockily “Who would of thought seeing some freaky homeless man would land me right here… hey why did you guy’s join the Survey Corps? Until today I didn’t even know it existed.” I swallowed the rest of my drink, I’m not sure if this was my second or fourth glass but before I could ask Marco was filling it again.

“Well for me.” Sasha chirped, getting on to her knees putting her palms up. “I always had the sight, from when I was around six. I remember walking into the living room to see my grandma’s old rocking chair moving, as cliché as it sounds, there she was sitting there kitting. I told my Uncle and he shouted at me telling me not to make lies, especially about the dead but I know what I saw. It started to become an everyday occurrence I would see spirits in all sorts of places, the park, and this one cubicle in my school toilets which is strange because I always piddled in there, great to know I had an audience. It was when I saw my first Titan that everything became clear, I guess. It was at my school prom when I saw her, I wanted to get some fresh air and I saw her standing outside crying. She was just a girl and before I knew it she had me pinned down, this black smoke pouring into her. You know my life essence and then he was there, dragging her by her hair and swinging her body into one of the parked cars. Levi saved me that night and he offered to help me, give me training and here I am.” She let a long breath and then munched happily on some crisps I didn’t even notice beside her.

Connie’s mouth hung open and I’m sure mine was doing the same. “Hold up, hooooold up.” Reiner boomed sitting forward and spreading his huge legs apart, punching a fist into his hands a few times, he clasped his hands together. “Our story is a lot more interesting.” Berthold whined into Reiner’s shoulder asking him not to, which only encouraged him more. Ymir also sat up clapping her hands. “I love this story so much.” Krista just stared red-faced at Ymir. “Oh come on Tori baby, you know you love this story too.” She cooed grabbing Krista’s cheeks. Marco nudged me slightly.

“You’ll like this, hopefully you won’t blush as much as Bertie.” He whispered to me. Reiner, now that everyone’s attention was on him took one last sip of his drink before ploughing in.

“Now, me and Bertl have known each other since we were nine and we’ve been good friends ever since. I started seeing ghosts a few weeks before I met him and I began to see more and more strange things after meeting him, Bertl here.” Pointing to Berthold who only buried his red face deeper. “Was the quietest boy I’ve ever met but I grew to respect that even though he was the complete opposite of myself, I let him be quiet but once I told Bertl that I’ve been seeing strange things. I shit you not that was the most, I heard him speak, he went on and on about all of the weird shit he’s seen and it became our thing. So now we’re seventeen, there’s this abandoned house that everyone goes to, you know to make out and have a good time. So I’m balls deep inside Bertl and I shit you not, this man just walked into the room and stood there watching us for what felt like hours, I assumed he was just a man because me and Bertl both saw him but the weird thing was, well weirder than a man watching me fuck Bertl was the fact his mouth opened up into four sections and he grew at least a foot. Right now Bertl is mumbling some strange ass shit underneath me and I stared at the man as his skin began to bubble up, steam rolling off his body, then he just fucking popped and then I was cumming. Now tell me if that wasn’t an awesome story.” Reiner grabbed Berthold into a hug, who gave up the struggle and sank into his touch.

I looked at Connie and his face was just as red as mine. I can’t believe these people, as much as I hate to admit it they all have an amazing story about their first encounter with the Titans and anything supernatural. Marco stood and returned shorty with another bottle of Jack. Now it was my turn to tell my story. “I have to admit to you guys, that was a good story but I’d be lying if I said my first encounter was today.” Sighing, I ran a hand through my short blonde hair. “My story isn’t about my first dance at prom or about some creep watching me have sex… my encounter… my first encounter happened when I was six years old, the same age as Sasha. The only difference was that it wasn’t a ghost, it was a Titan.” I took the glass from Marco and Sasha looked at me accusingly. Crisp packet slack in her hand.

“Wait, you said today was the first time you’ve seen anything like this.” Her voice was quieter than usual and I actually felt bad about my lie.

“Well I usually just pretend it’s nothing, I’ve been seeing spirits ever since I can remember. As I got older my mother would tell me about all of the things I would point at, look at the old man, mum there’s a little girl crying, you know those sort of things but she never brought up the thing that happened when I was six, even though I remember it clearly to this day.” Taking a sip, I took in the room around me, everybody was looking at me expectantly and so I carried on. “I was at the park with my older brother, we were playing football and the ball went over the fence, Johannes hopped the fence and went after the ball and I waited for him, waited and waited but he never returned so I walked around in hopes of seeing him, I heard his voice calling me but when I walked around it wasn’t my brother. Yes it was Johannes body, but I saw clearly that there was another man latched onto his back and when Johannes mouth would move, the man’s mouth would mirror his.” Taking another sip, I looked towards Marco and saw the sorrow in his eyes, he smiled a small smile and I carried on. “He possessed my brother there and then, he said it was the only way he could get my attention. He told me he had been following me since I was a child but because I was baptized there wasn’t a way for him to possess me and because my mind was so pure he wouldn’t be able to get inside. He promised that one day he would be back for me, the boy of sight, the boy of voice, the boy of touch.” I abruptly stopped sensing the panic in everyone’s eyes. “What did I say wrong?” I questioned but only Marco was the one to look at me.

“Jean, you are really special, don’t let anybody tell you otherwise… you have a gift. You might not see it but you have a gift. Eren can shift into a six meter class titan, he is able to control Titans that are smaller or of the same class as him but you have the touch, you can control any Titan… tell me Jean, how did he go away?” Marco’s voice was softer than before, I felt like a child under his gaze as if any large movements would frighten me.

“I touched his arm and told him to leave my brother alone, he let go off my brother as if I burnt him and then he just disappeared, I know he wasn't gone. I didn’t ever exorcise him like any of you guys but he just went and I haven’t seen him since. Today that Titan, when he said he wasn’t here for me yet, it reminded me of that day. My parent’s put Hannes and I in counselling and I learned how to push the memory aside but today just brought it all back… I’m sorry can I use your bathroom.” I stood up briskly and Marco followed behind me.

“Here come here.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me into what I was assuming was his room. He grasped my shoulders with both of his hands, which were larger than I thought and a lot more freckly than I imagined… not that I thought about his hands in those short hours of not seeing him. “Jean, what you did there was an amazing thing. I know for one it was hard to tell that story to us all and it just shows what trust you have in us. Could you have said all of that to your squad? I don’t even have to ask because I know the answer, you wouldn’t… Jean, you need to speak with Levi, he is our Corporal second in command from Commander Erwin. He’ll explain things to you, things you haven’t had time to figure out. He helped me Jean, he helped me a lot and I want him to help you.” Marco finished breathing heavily, his tanned cheeks were red and his hands were shaking slightly, letting my shoulders go he crossed his arms.

“Why the hell do you care? You don’t even know me!” I shouted, feeling the regret as soon as the words left my mouth. “Look Marco-“ I tried to apologise but he cut me off.

“It’s ohkay, I’m only an _acquaintance_ , right! An acquaintance who knows no child should have to witness what you did, that no child should have to see the things I saw. I had no one when I first saw them, I had no counsellor, no friends to confide in, only myself so when I tell you that you should see Levi, I’m not asking you, I’m commanding you because I wouldn’t want someone to end up the way I did. That’s what acquaintances are for, right?” His usually soft face glowered at mine. Whenever he said acquaintance, I felt a pang in my chest and I knew I had hurt him.

“I’ll see him… I’ll see your Levi. Marco I’m sorry. I really am.” I apologised, reaching out towards him but he brushed my hand away, instead grabbing my arm and smiling slightly.

“Whatever Jean, let’s just drink, this was supposed to be a celebration right, not the reminiscence of memories.” His soft voice returned and I smiled at him, not my usual half smile but the smile I saved for those who mean a lot to me. Marco seemed to really care about me as a friend and I think it’s time I accepted it. Even though we just met a few hours ago and he still feels like a stranger to me but is he really, are they really. I’ve never felt a connection like this before, it’s like we’re supposed to be friends and as I watch Marco’s broad shoulders lead the way into the living room, I see that I actually belong here.

With Reiner’s crude sense of humour and Berthold’s constant embarrassment, Ymir’s dirty one liners and Krista’s angelic laugh, Sasha’s loud eating and Connie’s squeal of delight every time she acknowledges him. Maybe I did join the wrong squad because this is where I belong. Settling back onto the beanbag, I asked Marco if he wanted to join me. Well the seat is big enough for the both of us, this thing is freaking huge. He joined me with a smile and held up the almost empty bottle of Jack.

“Acquaintance of mine, this bottle is almost finished. Shall we do the honours?” He asked and I snatched the bottle saying “Anytime friend of mine.” He smiled brightly and crushed me in a hug. “Whoa there Marco-“ Connie and Sasha cut me off screaming “You might need to slow down." Before failing into a fit of giggles. “Hey Connie I think we should go now.” I mumbled but Connie’s slack form was unmoving.

“Were you guys driving?” Berthold asked unwrapping himself from Reiner’s arms. I nodded and he practically screamed. “You can’t leave, you guys were drinking, what if you crash?”

“Well.” I slurred before coughing and correcting myself “Well Connie was supposed to be the designated driver but I guess that’s out of the window.” Ymir prodded his limp form and snickered.

“You know what happens, when you fall asleep in a room full of drunken idiots.” She drawled, pulling at something that was hidden between the sofa cushions.

“Ymir, you are not going to draw on his face.” Krista shouted, slapping Ymir’s arm.

“Not even a dot on his shiny bold head?” Ymir pondered waving, what appeared to be permanent marker around. Krista scrunched up her nose and Ymir pouted “Fine I shall save his dignity, this night but I won’t go easy on him if this becomes a thing.” She laughed settling back down with Krista in her arms. They definitely have to be a couple, they are just like those two goons. I watched Reiner smooth a hand through Berthold’s hair and then I returned my gaze to Ymir who was doing the same. I felt Marco sigh beside me, his breath brushing my neck.

“You’ll get used to it, there are some sleepless nights but what can I say they’re in love.” He smiled but I could see the envy in his eyes, I’ve grown accustomed to that envy. Watching all the children my age getting hugs, kisses and words of approval from their parents whilst mine regarded me like an alien, a being unknown to them, some freak. I envied them and that’s how I recognised the look in his eyes. “Stay the night Jean, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll hit the floor… I don’t think you or Connie should be driving.” He whispered. I looked up at him, his usually bright eyes, were half closed with sleepiness, and his smile was sheepish. I looked away at the bodies that were either sleeping or making out and then I said.

“Sure, I’ll stay the night… in fact I could really use your bed now.” He stood, pulling me up and he worriedly looked at Connie’s drooling form. “I’ll scrape him up tomorrow.” I yawned and with that I followed him into his room. Marco beelined for his chest of drawers pulling out a pink t-shirt and some grey jogging bottoms. He threw them at me and then giggled at my shocked face. “You can sleep in them, unless you don’t mind getting blue balls in those skinny jeans.” He said, motioning at my skin tight jeans. “Dude how can you wear those?” back turned to me, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. I breathed in. He replaced the t-shirt with a blue vest. I breathed out. “My junk couldn’t last five minutes in those.” Did I say I considered Marco a friend I was so wrong.

“Well it’s not my fault your ass is so big… not that I was looking because I’m not gay.” Marco only looked at me with wide eyes before smiling that sheepish smile again.

“If you say so… I can turn around if you like.” And he did so, turning his back to me and so I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put his on. I sighed at how big they were and Marco began laughing. “Oh Jean, you’re so small.” The bottoms kept sliding down my bony hips and I had to hold them to keep them up. Strutting over to the bed I motioned to the left side. “Mind if I take the left?” I questioned and Marco stuttered. “Well I- I was going to sle-sleep on the floor but yeah left is fine.” He undid his jeans, kicking them aside before joining me on the bed. “Hey Jean, if you throw up I will kick you out of this bed.” He slurred rolling onto his side, his back towards me. Did I say Marco was a nice guy, I take that back.

Here I am, half-awake in a stranger’s bed. This time it wasn’t a one night stand, this time the stranger is more of a friend then anyone I grew up with, This time I will not get hard thinking about this stranger’s ass. Stranger, Acquaintance, friend. Looking over at Marco’s back I closed my eyes. This is where I belong, with Marco. With Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista. With those big goons Reiner and Berthold. It’s only been a few hours but these guys are the squad I’ve been looking for. _Face it Jean, you belong in the Survey Corps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiner is a classy man and Ymir is the man Marco will never be.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will take more form, I just needed this one to lead of from the last chapter and explain a few things. I already have plans for the third chapter and in the third chapter you can expect to learn more about Horsey and Freckles.... I mean what do you say when you wake up next to another man.
> 
> P.S. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me..
> 
> P.S. I went back over a few mistakes one I am ashamed off *covers face* but thank you Rickylee for pointing it out, your help meant a lot (I hope I made up for committing one of your pet peeves)
> 
> P.S. After the critique from ThePerfectPeach, I went back over the chapter for the hundredth time and I apologise for the shift in this chapter, it's trash I know.. If you're brave enough read on.


	3. Metallic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco makes film references, Jean faces decisions and Levi is the smallest man Jean has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have to say I worked a little hard on this chapter. I really wanted the first three chapters to just create the atmosphere, you know introductions and all that jazz so I hope you enjoy it.

I awoke to the sound of soft snoring and heavy breathing. Taking in the unfamiliar surroundings I began to panic. Moving my head slightly to the right, I saw a head poking out of a bundle of sheets, Marco’s head. I’m at Marco’s house, which would explain why this room was so unfamiliar. Looking at his sleepy form, I took the chance to actually look at him. The sides of his hair was clipped short but with enough length for the short hair to curl slightly, the rest of his hair was longer and was parted in the center, the straight hair fanning out into curls. His hair was black but somehow not as dark as his thin eyebrows, they were thicker at the start before tapering into a thin line, and his eyebrows slightly frowned as his nose flared. His nose, that adorable thing. Rounded into the cutest button which complimented his rounded full lips. Everything about Marco was rounded and curved, soft and sweet. _Does Marco have a sister? I bet she would be hot._

“You know Jean, it’s rude to stare.” Marco’s voice was dry and his hot breath filled the space between us, opening one light brown eye he smirked before opening the other.

“I wasn’t staring at you.” I replied but we both knew I was, looking at his walls and ignoring his gaze, I noticed that the white walls were covered with movie posters. I spotted Godzilla, Evil Dead: Army of Darkness, Nightmare on Elm St, It and a few other horrors. Glancing away from them with a shiver, I spotted several shelves adorning the walls that weren’t covered in posters. The shelves contained books but when I thought the books ended, I saw four bookcases sitting against the far wall filled with even more books. Sitting up I glanced at the floor and as I imagined more books were piled up in wobbly towers. Looking back at Marco, I saw him watching me, a blush on his face. “You’re quite the reader aren’t you?” I quirked an eyebrow and he buried his face in his pillow.

“You know Jean, with the profession I’m in, it doesn’t hurt to you know read up on these things.” Sitting up, Marco propped a pillow up and leaned back on it, I did the same before turning my gaze to him. “You see Jean, a lot of books and films are fictional but no matter how many vampire stories they are or films based on werewolves, there’s always some likeness to them. I could write a story about a vampire hissing at a crucifix and you could write a story were the vampire’s skin burns at the touch of a crucifix. It’s been ingrained in our heads but it had to start somewhere, these origins may not all be true but some of them are. You see, books and films, they are guidelines, they warn us of things, prepare us.” He smiled at the messy pile of books on the floor. “There’s nothing wrong with being prepared Jean…. Ouch, my head hurts so bad. How have you not thrown up yet?” He questioned scrunching up his eyes and grabbing for something on his bedside table.

“I’ve been drinking whiskey since I was a young teen, the stuff is like water to me… it’s what like eleven in the morning. It’s time for the drink to catch up on Connie.” I mumbled, stifling a yawn. Marco looked at me with a pair of black thick rimmed glasses and I started to snicker.

“Shut up, anyway how would you know Connie is going to throw up?” Marco asked crossing his tanned arms. As if on cue there was the distant sound of vomiting and Marco looked at me dumbfounded.

“Come on dude, I live with the guy. I know his drinking habits and I know that around this time, every time he drinks, it never stays down… ever! I think it’s time I scraped him up.” Swinging my legs from under the sheets, I stood and the grey bottoms slid down my hips and stopped midway down my thighs. Pulling them up quickly I headed out of the door to the sound of Connie. I knocked once before walking into the bathroom, which I found after a few wrong attempts earlier this morning. Closing the door behind me, I got onto my knees and rubbed his back. “Hey man, are you okay? Do you want some water?” He lifted his head up long enough to say ‘Do you think Sasha will still like me?’ before throwing up again. “Dude, who said she even liked you.” I retorted, trying to get a rise out of him and my, my I did. He shot me a dark glare and I rubbed his back again. “Don’t worry, we all have these moments, she’ll still like you. Let me get you some water.” I headed towards the kitchen and Reiner was filling some stripy mugs with ground coffee. He looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin.

“Wearing Marco’s clothes already.” He gestured to the pink t-shirt and joggers and I scowled. Ignoring his comment I asked. “Can I have a glass of water for my dying friend?” Reiner motioned to one of the top cupboards and told me there was ice in the freezer. Pouring Connie a glass of water, I grabbed the baggy bottoms with one hand, held the drink with the other and sauntered towards the bathroom. After finally recovering enough to move from the toilet, I half carried Connie to the sofa before running back to the toilet. Relieving myself I thought about yesterday’s events. _What a strange day man. I saw a Titan for the first time in years. I got drunk with a group of strangers and I woke up on in another guys bed_. Washing my hands, I rubbed a hand through my bedhead. _Better take this dweeb home and shower_. Leaving the bathroom, I headed back into Marco’s room. I didn’t notice the way his black boxers clung to his bottom, as he bent over to get something. Okay I did notice but you know it’s just a butt, right. A butt that belongs to this Roman Sculpture. “Hey Marco, I’m going to take Connie home. He’s a wreck.” I spoke fast, grabbing my discarded clothes.

“Oh no way, I was going to make the best hangover breakfast you guys have ever tasted… believe me when I say I’m the king of fry ups.” He stood a towel in his hand. “I guess there’s always next time… besides everybody else is either asleep or half dead.”

“I saw Reiner in the kitchen, he was making coffee.” I replied, I was itching to hear him talk, his voice held an accent and I couldn’t place what, I can’t believe I’m acting like this. He mouthed an ‘o’ before nodding.

“Yeah, his probably making coffee for Bertl… I guess I should probably start cooking now, it’s a real shame you can’t stay.” He threw his towel on the bed and he saw the clothes in my hand “Oh do you want me to turn again, Jean we are guys, you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable.” Like last night (or should I say the early hours of this morning) he turned his back. I practically tore off his clothes and slid back into mine, relishing in the tight fit of my jeans and the clinging of my t-shirt. I grunted and Marco turned back, accepting his clothes from me. “Jean, it doesn’t have to be today but you really need to speak with Levi. I mean if you’re ready I can call him up and we could go and see him but if you’re not ready, we can do it another time.” He placed a hand on his hip and I burst out laughing. “What? What is it?” he questioned looking confused.

“It’s just, you look like the biggest dork right now … yes we can go and see Levi. I just want to get it over and done with.” I sat on the bed pulling on my boots. “I’ll take Connie home now but I can swing around later, when do you think he’ll see us?” I asked doing my best not to look at his face or notice the vanilla aroma of his room. Damn this man, is literally sweet to the bone.

“Well it’s after eleven so Levi should be in his office… I’ll call him in advance, hey can I have your number so I can text you?” He picked up his phone, from the nightstand and began typing what I assumed was my name. “Sure.” I breathed out, reading the digits to him, he read it back to me and I nodded. Snapping his phone shut he began walking to the door. I followed and I nodded to Ymir who stepped out of the room in front of Marco’s, wearing a red vest and blue boxers, her toes wriggling as she stretched. She looked at me yawning out a good morning and making a rude remark about the two of us, I ignored her and headed for Connie who was sitting head in his hands. Krista was washing some glasses and Ymir joined her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Reiner, Berthold and Sasha were no were to be seen. Pulling on my jacket, I mumbled my goodbyes and dragged Connie of the couch, his bald head lulling back with the force. “Jesus Christ Jean!” He shrieked and we left to the chorus of laughter.

* * *

 

Once home, I headed to the kitchen and pulled out a wok, Connie opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, some smoked bacon and Cumberland sausages. I let the wok heat up before adding in the oil, Connie pulled himself up onto the counter and groaned. “Duuuuuude, you shouldn’t have made me drink so much.” I pulled one of his cheeks and he swatted my hand away. “Sasha must think I can’t handle my drink.” I held up one sausage pointing to him, singing ‘Honey you could never handle your drink’ and he groaned even more with hunger. “Just make me the best breakfast ever.” He pulled out his phone and I thought of Marco. I wonder what Marco’s food tastes like. Probably not as great as mine. I thank my mum’s French heritage for my cooking skills, I’m not the best but I spent a lot of time in the kitchen when I grew up and I learned a few tricks of the trade. They were just small recipes for omelettes, or sweet deserts but it was enough to stop me from thinking off the monsters that lurked in the dark. I dropped one sausage into the oil and it began to sizzle so I added in four more, the sizzling calming both mine and Connie’s nerves.

“Hey, you did good. You always make a great first impression, regardless of the fact you practically destroyed their toilet. Everyone adored you and Sasha got on with you so well. She will love you Connie, even more than I do.” I cooed turning the sausages over.

“Oh dude, stop it, you’re gonna make me cry.” Connie mocked wiping a tear and we laughed. Time passed and the two of us sat on the sofa legs stretched out in front of us, hands on our stomachs. “Compliments to the chef.” Connie sighed out, licking the fingers of his left hand. My phone chimed and we both jumped. Picking it up, there was a message from an unknown number.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hey, can you come to my house for three.**

Marco Connie looked at the phone and then back at me. “Hot date with tall, dark and handsome.” He raised an eyebrow and I hummed out a ‘let’s make it a double.’ And he practically flew up from the sofa. “Dude, let me get ready.”

“Don’t use up all the water, or I will throw you out the window.” I shouted and Connie let a girlish scream, I laughed while typing a reply.

**To: Unknown Number**

**Sure, I’ll be there…**

Adding his number to my phone I walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. Life has never been the same since I saw that titan sixteen years ago. The counselling helped repress the memories and it worked for years until yesterday. I continued seeing spirits as I got older but they never seemed to bother me, the ones I came across were harmless and I grew too ignore their presence, I haven’t seen a Titan since I was six years old and now they are making another reappearance in my life. “The boy of sight, the boy of voice, the boy of touch.” Closing my eyes I repeated the words “The boy of sight, the boy of voice, the boy of touch.” And then I kept repeating the words, creating a mantra. I chanted and chanted, over and over again, hoping to find some meaning in the words. Connie banging on my door was what stopped me from chanting further and so I grabbed my toiletries and headed for the shower.

Standing under the hot water, I tilted my head, letting the water trickle down. Pouring some shampoo into my hands I began to wash my hair. I don’t know why I’m making an effort. _It’s not like Marco is going to notice. Why would he notice, he wouldn’t like a guy like me. Why would I want him to like a guy like me_. After showering, I opted for some ripped black jeans, a Dawn of the Dead t-shirt (I wasn’t thinking of Marco when I put it on) and I pulled Connie by the collar and strolled out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Getting out of the car, I knocked on the door, after a few minutes Sasha appeared smiling widely. “Hey guys, come on in.” She moved to the side and I caught her rub Connie’s head playfully. There was a loud belch and a boisterous laugh followed. “Ignore those guys, they have no etiquette.” At the sound of her voice, Reiner, Marco and Ymir looked up. Reiner placed a hand on his chest and feigned innocence.

“But my lady, your burps are the manliest of them all.” They began to bicker between themselves and Marco took this chance to move from them. I noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses and he smiled widely when he saw my t-shirt.

“Hey Jean, you ready to meet the Corporal.” Marco grinned pulling his jacket on. “You coming Connie, I suppose Levi would like to speak with you as well… we can take my car, it’s easier if I drive then direct… Come on, Levi doesn’t like us being late.” Turning on his heel, Marco opened the door and led us to a huge black car, upon further inspection it was a Chevy Tahoe, I myself am an Chevy guy and unlike my beaten down Chevy Impala, the Tahoe was in perfect condition. I was about to call shotgun but Connie was already walking towards the back door and so I climbed in beside Marco.

“Why the big car?” I asked strapping myself in and looking around at the all black interior.

“Well, this is not only my car but the car we use on stakeouts… it’s a lot better than using Krista’s yellow Volkswagen Beetle, with the sunflower decals on the sides.” Marco laughed, pointing through his car door window at the yellow car bonnet peeking out of their garage. Starting the engine he began to drum his hands on the steering wheel. Sensing my agitation he whispered. “Don’t worry about Levi, his a little rough on the outside but his just as gooey on the inside as any of us.” He smiled and then strapped himself in “Sasha’s here, time to go.” Sasha climbed in the back beside Connie, and then Marco pushed the car into reverse before hurtling down the road. Turning on the stereo, Marco sat back, easing the car into the slow traffic, Deftones blaring through the speakers.

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes later than asked, we finally arrived at an unfamiliar building, it looked like a small warehouse and not the swanky office I imagined this Levi dude to have. Opening the door and tapping in a code, Marco led us all down a hallway. Despite the buildings run down exterior, the inside was practically sparkling clean, the open rooms along the sides showed off a homey look. I spotted a few sofas in one room and what could only be described as a clusterfuck of computers in another but we soon stopped outside of a white door, with a slightly lower than usual door knob. Knocking twice, Marco waited for the ‘Come in’ before opening the door for us.

Once inside, the first thing I spotted was how clean the room was, my reflection in almost every surface. The second thing I noticed was Commander Erwin leaning on the desk, his arms folded and his legs crossed at the ankles, he wore a soft welcoming smile unlike the man sitting at the desk. The third thing I noticed and the last thing I noticed was the pair of metallic eyes that stared into mine. His small iris was a pale grey, with silver streaks but they looked so metallic like his iris was filled with liquid mercury. His slightly squinted eyes narrowed and he sneered. “What time do you call this Bott.” The man spoke, his voice low and deep. _What is it with short guys and deep voices?_ He looked back at me, holding out a black gloved hand. “Jean Kirstein, I am Corporal Levi, second in command and the Survey Corps best field agent.” After shaking my hand he stood and only then did I realise how short he really was, sitting on the chair was one thing but next to the Commander, Levi was tiny. Noticing my gaze, he glared. “What some of us lack in some areas, we make up for in others. Now, the Commander and I would like to speak with Jean alone.” Levi said trying to ignore the pleas from Marco, sighing he continued. “Marco, you can stay as well but Sasha and Connie out.” His small hands, pointed towards the door.

Leaning on the desk besides Commander Erwin, Levi looked me up and down slowly. “Jean, I know yesterday wasn’t your first Titan sighting so quit the bullshit and tell me when it really started.” Levi stated blandly, I gasped at how upfront he was and then I sighed. Sighing seems to be the only thing I do lately, licking my dry lips once, I told him everything. I told him about my first encounter when I was six, I told him about the counselling I was forced to endure, I told him about the Titans never reappearing again and then lastly I told him what the Titan said. Scratching his small pointed chin Levi glanced at the Commander than back to myself. “The boy of sight, the boy of voice, the boy of touch… did the Titan really say that.” Levi asked and I nodded once. “You said the Titan wanted to possess you but you were too young to be possessed at the time because of pure thoughts and being baptised. Jean, I think I know why you’ve started to see them again. You’re an adult now, you’ve experienced life, surely you’re not a goody too shoes prick who follows every rule. You’ve sinned Jean, You sinned when you first started swearing. You sinned when you started to watch Porn, You sinned when you first had sex… Don’t look at me like that, I grew up too, I know what it’s like. So you are twenty-two and the Titans have finally decided to show up now.” The Corporal chuckled once. “Tell me Jean, is your mind impure?” His thin lips, smiled slightly and the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

“I’m an Atheist, maybe that’s the most impure, I’ll get. Corporal, why me? Why do the Titans want me?” I asked, wiping my now sweaty palms onto my jeans, it was Marco who spoke up first.

“If I may sir.” Marco looked at Levi, who nodded. Looking back at me, Marco continued. “Jean, a Titan cannot control another Titan. The only other Titan that can do that is Eren and that’s only because his body was originally human when he got his Titan powers. You see other Titan shifters can’t control other Titans because they were born of both Titan and human blood but Eren was born a pure human, now that he has Titan in him, he can control over Titans but he cannot be possessed for a Titan cannot possess another Titan. Jean, you’re a human, from what we can tell.” He gestured to the other bodies in the room before continuing “Any Titan would love to possess you because possessing you means that they can control other Titans. Just picture this, you have your Crime Lord yeah his on top of his corrupt business but that doesn’t mean he’s on top of the other Crime Lord’s and too get to the top he would need them to sign away their businesses to him. Do you understand what I’m saying, your body is the signature, you hand that over and then the Titans can control everything.” Marco finished smiling to himself, proudly and Levi shook his.

“Do you really have to relate everything to a movie, you big nerd.” Levi questioned, walking around his desk and sitting down. “Jean, I have some documents for you to sign but only if you’re willing to join the Survey Corps. As an officer, you’ve been trained in both field, weapons and strategy but as a person with sight there will need to be a few additional things. The main thing, being you need to learn how to exorcise a Titan correctly. No, I don’t want to get ahead of myself but if what Marco said is true, you’d be safer with us, Erwin has spoken with Nile and we can transfer you.” He small hands pushed at some paper on his desk.

“What? You went and told Commander Dok, what about what I want. Yes, I may have joined the wrong squad but that’s only because I can see these things, I don’t want to see these things, I didn’t choose this life. I just want to be an officer of the Law, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” I shouted, I could feel myself going red but this time it wasn’t out of embarrassment but anger. The Commander walked towards me, looking down at me he sighed.

“Jean, I know you never chose this and neither did we but we’re working with our gifts to help people. Do you know how many lives we’ve saved, from possession, from their entire essence, life and soul being sucked out by those monsters? We’ve saved so many people and this ongoing battle isn’t going to end. Jean, we could use your skills, we _need_ your skills. Having Eren on the squad is one thing but we can’t keep having him shift every time there’s a Titan too big for us to exorcise. We can’t keep covering up stories of fifteen feet tall monsters, we’re up to our necks in debt paying the government to cover up these truths. They may not see the Titans but that doesn’t they can’t see Eren… we _need_ you Jean.” The Commanders voice was firm, never wavering even as he plead.

“Just sign the fucking paper.” Levi practically shouted and the Commander gave him a hard stare which Levi returned with an unbothered shrug. “The sooner you sign it, the easier it will become. We can assign Marco with you and he can teach you the ropes, also I’m sure your skinny ass would not like to be alone knowing your body is open for anything to possess.” Tapping at the paper impatiently, Levi produced a pen. “Just sign here.” Fighting the urge to kick the shorter man, I snatched the pen and signed. “Welcome to the team Jean.” Levi slipped the papers into a folder and then stood. “It’s time you met everybody else.” The three of us followed, Levi’s retreating form as he headed into the room with the sofas, I saw earlier. Armin Arlert, of the 104th Survey Corps, whilst he lacks anything physical, Armin is mentally the strongest here. He creates the strategies for the missions and both he and Marco research further into the Titan's biology alongside Dr. Zoë know.

Lastly Levi pointed to a man which I recognised as German, I would never mistake the other half of what I am. His eyebrows were furrowed and his teal eyes narrowed at me. His short brown hair curtaining the look of disgust on his tanned face. “Eren Yeager, fifth rank of the 104th Survey Corps and our very own Titan Shifter. He specialises in being an idiot.” Levi finished, seeming more bored than he was to start. Eren smiled at me darkly and I spotted a huge key tattooed along the length of his forearm in a traditional style. " _Oh we have a resident badass over here._ " I mumbled under my breath but somehow he still heard.

“What’d you say knob jockey?” He stood, standing in front of me. I looked down into his eyes, seeing the argument in his eyes.

“Not today Eren.” Mikasa spoke, her accent thick and strong. She also walked towards me. “It’s his first day, let him off.” Eren grunted and walked towards Armin who had a notebook in his hands, scribbling some notes. Commander Erwin, walked towards me speaking softly. “I’m sorry, you can’t meet the rest of our team. From what I heard Ymir got the others drunk last night.” He smiled sweetly and then crossed his arms.

“No sir, I’ve met them already… when do we start with the training?” I asked eagerly, as much as I didn’t want to do this, I felt the need to show this Eren guy what I’m capable of. “Tomorrow.” The Commander stated before he and Levi walked off, a scared Connie following with Sasha by his side. Marco looked at me smiling hugely, dimples showing in on his freckled cheeks.

“So” He shouted spinning around “This is our team, this is our hideout and tomorrow you’ll see just what we do.” I was settling down onto one of the comfortable sofas, when the door burst open Connie running out, fist pumping the air. Sasha close the door behind them. “I am now an official member off the Survey Corps. Let’s go kick some ghost butts.” He shouted and there was a muffled ‘not yet you stupid brat’ from behind the closed door. Connie blushed, he whispered instead. “Let’s go celebrate with some drinks.”

“Dude, we celebrated yesterday.” I moaned, I wasn’t in the mood for drinking especially after I had to practically take care of him this morning.

“Yeah but that was for when we were in the Military Police Brigade.” He retorted pouting his lips.

“Dude, duuuuuude we are not drinking tonight. You’re going sleep and I’m going to reconsider why I joined this thing.” I crossed my arms, tapping my foot slightly.

“You joined this thing because you belong here.” Marco joined in, putting an arm around my shoulders, as he relaxed onto the sofa beside me. I flinched at his touch but he did nothing to remove his arm. I looked around at the newer faces and then I thought of Reiner and the others. So here I am, an official member of the Survey Corps. I only had a day to enjoy being the best of the best, an officer of the Military Police Brigade but here I am, with my new squad, team, _crew_. With these people that I’ll have to work with for the next few years of my life. I am Jean Kirstein and I have the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I bet you guys thought that was going to be the end but surely I can't keep you all hanging like that. 
> 
> I'm hoping to achieve at least ten or twelve chapters and there will be some smut later on, I mean it wouldn't be an explicit Jeanmarco fic otherwise but I do want it to be a slow buuuuurn and hopefully you guys will stick around to see it progress.


	4. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is sweet, Jean is bitter and Levi is every kind of acid you can imagine in one jug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you again guys, for reading The Sight and even bothering to follow the story and much love to Rickylee for encouraging me to continue this...
> 
> Now this chapter gets a little crazy and slightly smutty so you have warned..
> 
> Also this chapter is a little longer and if you guys stick around to the end, you are legends, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Can you spot the extra characters.

**From: Marco**

**Hey do you want to grab a coffee?**

**From: Marco**

**Sorry if I woke you…**

I sat on my bed, towel tied around my slim hips, hair dripping wet. Looking at my phone I eagerly tapped a reply.

**To: Marco**

**I could kill for a coffee.. What time?**

**From: Marco**

**How about eleven, training starts at one**

**so we’ll have some time to chill.**

**To: Marco**

**Sure, sure… I’ll be there soon**

As I changed, I ignored the fact training wasn’t for another three hours or the fact I would be spending time alone with Marco. Grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white V-neck, I slipped into the all familiar comfort of my leather jacket. Knocking on Connie’s door I told him, I’ll be leaving earlier, that training starts at one and I promised I’d pick him up. Walking outside of the door, I squinted at the sun. _Fuck, its bright today_. Sliding onto the seat of my Impala, I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of silver rimmed Aviators, I smiled at my reflection. _Marco Bott, you better watch out… not because I like you or anything_. Shaking my head, I turned the radio on, backing away from the drive, I sang along to the Arctic Monkey’s.

A few terrible choruses later, I was pulling into Marco’s driveway, holding my phone I texted him, telling him to get off his lazy ass and less than a minute later the front door was swinging open. “Hey Jean!” He shouted, jogging to my car. He climbed in, his longer legs slightly cramped in the space. I leaned over out of courtesy and adjusted his seat, it was only when I smelt the vanilla on his arm that I noticed how close I was. Sitting back up, I backed out of his drive and looked anywhere but at him. “Wow Jean, your car is amazing… I glimpsed it yesterday but damn, it’s awesome up close. 1967 right?” He turned towards me but I kept my gaze on the road.

“Yeah, a friend of mine gave it to me.” I replied, motioning for him to open the glove compartment. He did so and I asked him what he wanted to listen too.

“This is fine Jean but what kind of friend gives a car to someone?” He questioned, looking through my music selection.

“A dead friend.” I retorted ignoring the gasp that left his full lips.

“Oh Jean, I’m so sorry.” His voice was soft and I looked at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

“Its fine, the old man was on his way out anyway.” Even as I said the words, it still hurt me and I sucked in a breath. I could tell Marco wanted to know more so I hurried on. “Oluo Bozado was the nicest man I ever knew and the baddest, for a seventy-five year old. When Johannes was out with his friends and my parents didn’t want me around. I sought solace with him. I was a bored twelve year old and I had nothing better to do so I would help Olou with his chores, you know like mowing the lawn, raking the leaves and cleaning his Impala.” I tapped the dashboard and Marco smiled. “The old man, was always telling me that I was more of a son to him than his own children and then day’s would go by and I wouldn’t see him drinking a beer on his porch, I wouldn’t hear him shouting at the cats for shitting on his lawn, I wouldn’t smell the smell of burning food whenever I walked past. I remember his son’s knocking on my door and saying that my name was on the will. I also remember them saying that a skinny seventeen year old doesn’t deserve a car like this. I knew that man, my whole life and I’m just glad I was able to spend six years of my life with him. You know Marco, I still spoke to him. His spirit never left and that’s what made me feel even more alone.” Chancing a glance, I saw that he was still smiling but this one was sadder.

“He seemed like a nice man and probably a bad influence… tell me jean, is he the reason whiskey is like water to you?” Marco questioned and I burst out laughing slapping the steering wheel with both hands. “I knew it!” he exclaimed and he laughed too. “Hey Jean, lets pull over here.” Parking in the Starbucks car park, I locked the car and followed Marco inside. The line was long and Marco hummed as he read the menu. I looked at Marco’s pastel blue vans, my gaze raising to his grey chino pants that clung to his muscular calves and thighs, blushing at how prominent his ass was, I looked at his broad shoulders in his pastel blue polo shirt. Marco likes pastel colours, what a dweeb. “Hey Jean, what are you ordering?” Marco asked and I blinked at him.

“Coffee.” I replied and he rolled his eyes. Marco, was about to say something (probably witty) but he was called up and so I stood close listening to what he was going to order. He ordered a Vanilla Spice Latte, a Blueberry Muffin and a Banana. When he finished his ordered he looked at me, then scooted over to the side. I ordered a Dark Roast coffee and headed over to were he was waiting. The barista shouted ‘Freddy Krueger’ and Marco walked over collecting his stuff, I wasn’t sure what was funnier the looks from the customers or the fact he was one of those people who used fake names. He waited for me to get my coffee and then we walked to small table. Sitting down Marco stretched his long legs widely in front of him, taking up most of the space under the small table and so I placed my legs between his, hoping the blush wouldn’t show, I sucked in a breath and said. “Freddy Kruger, seriously?” Dipping his finger into the cream Marco looked at me puzzled.

“I’ll have you know I use that name every time.” He murmured, before licking the cream of his finger.

“You really like Vanilla don’t you, I can smell it on you.” I said, to distract myself from the way his tongue licked the length of his finger. Keep it together jean.

“You smelled me.” Marco quirked a brow, I froze and he giggled. “Vanilla is my everything, I love the smell and the taste, I just love vanilla. I have the candles, the essence, the shower gel and literally anything I can find that’s vanilla. If a Titan was going to suck out my life essence, he’d have to get a spoon because I am one hundred percent sure my life essence is vanilla ice cream.” To prove his point, Marco took a long sip of his drink and moaned. “God Jean, it’s so good. Do you want a sip?” He held his cup towards me and I shook my head slowly.

“I think I’ll stick with my coffee.” I replied and Marco looked into my mug with distaste. “So what, I like my coffee black.” Marco looked from my torso to the shades that sat upon my head.

“Oh so Mr. Badass Officer Kirstein, likes his coffee black to match his soul… any sugar?” He asked, looking worried.

“One.” I stated simply and Marco almost threw a fit.

“One! I have about six sugars, like how do you cope with one?” He was leaning towards me and a few customers looked over, probably wondering why ‘Mr. Freddy Krueger’ was looking at his attractive friend with such fear.

“How do you cope with six? Dude, haven’t you heard of diabetes?” I raised my cup and sipped my drink slowly.

“Well Jean, the only way to know if a drink tastes nice, is if you can taste the diabetes. Wow, we really are opposites aren’t we?” His dimpled smile returned and he leaned onto one hand whilst holding his cup with the other.

“How so?” I questioned, wanting to see if he spotted how different we really were.

“Well for one, all I’ve seen you wear is black or white, were I wear nice bright colours. You seem to be slightly reserved and I think I’m probably more outgoing but I guess it’s only because you’re getting to know the others, right? You like your coffee bitter and I don’t even drink coffee but I like my hot drinks sweet.” As he spoke, Marco raised a finger checking of the list and as he was about to continue I beat him to it.

“Blood curdling sweet… so what if I like my stuff dark, it’s not my fault you’re such an angel.” I cringed at my words and internally groaned but Marco seemed to eat my words right up.

“Oh Jean, you think I’m an angel… does that make you a devil?” He leaned closer again, his brown eyes wide. Playing along I mumbled ‘hell yeah’ and he clapped. “So tell me Jean, what’s your favourite scary movie?” and so we sat there for about two hours talking about favourite movies and books, favourite songs and celebrities. I learned pastel wearing Marco adored zombie horrors and his favourite films consisted of Evil Dead, Dawn of the Dead and even though it wasn’t a film, The Walking Dead, he also admitted he reads the comics. I also learned that not every book Marco reads are horror related, he loves some book called Divergent and another called Delirium, he explained they were Young Adult romance books which also explained why I had no idea what he was talking about.

Sometime during our conversation, Marco began pulling the wrapper away from his muffin, concentrating on keeping the cake intact, his big hands fumbled with the wrapper awkwardly. I’m sure he was drooling. He raised the muffin to take a bite but he hesitated asking if I wanted some, I kindly declined and he took a bite, sighing in bliss. Once he finished he assaulted me with more questions and I fired them back learning he liked all kinds of music from Lana Del Rey to Korn. I couldn’t believe how much Marco conflicted with himself, this smiling pastel dude who listens to Lana Del Rey and exorcises Titans for a living. _No wonder I’m so drawn to you._ Peeling his Banana, Marco pulled it up to his open mouth, taking half of it in one go before biting and chewing. My mouth fell open and I had to look away to stop the ‘impure’ thoughts from attacking my mind. My phone buzzing against my thigh saved me, looking at the messages I remembered Connie. “Oh shit, I was supposed to pick up Connie, is it okay if we leave here a little earlier?” I asked, making Marco jump.

“Sure.” He stood, his half eaten Banana still in his hand. I walked towards the door and he followed, shortly after I heard something land in a bin and I was happy to see Marco was now Banana less. _God, you’d think I was a thirteen year old boy_. Unlocking the doors, we both got in and I pulled my shades down before driving away. A few complaints from Connie later and we were pulling up in front of the warehouse. Marco was patient with me even when I missed the turns but here we are, on time, for me and Connie’s first lesson. We entered the warehouse, to the sound of shouting.

“For fucks sake Eren. You can’t just throw salt at ghosts, they aren’t fucking slugs. They won’t just shrivel up and die… are you fucking stupid!” We entered the seating area to see the back of Levi’s head and the look of terror on Eren’s face. I had to fight back a snicker, as much as I wanted to laugh in his face, Levi looked freaking scary. He looked like a small black cat trying to pick a fight with a Rottweiler. Only this Rottweiler looked like he wasn’t house trained and was about to piss his pants. “Just stick to the Titans Eren, you don’t know shit about spirits.” As if sensing the audience Levi turned around, stony gaze catching mine. “Ah, I see you guys arrived. Right on time. Before we get started, I have some black T-shirts for you guys to wear… yes you too Marco, who the fuck wears pastel when their going on a mission… what of course you were coming, I’m not letting these brats out without a chaperone. Come on get fitted up.” We followed Levi, to some built in locker rooms, a piece of paper with our names on our assigned t-shirts (and in Marco’s case clothes).

I didn’t watch the way his back arched as he pulled off his blue polo, or the way his chest flexed as he turned to pick up the black t-shirt or the way he smirked when he saw me looking. Once we were dressed and I was over my mortification, we met back up with Levi who had Armin run over some notes. “Oh hey guys.” He waved shyly, a small smile on his pink lips. “There have been some disturbances, at an old bar, they have been going on for years but they had mellowed down until recently. Reports show that a woman wearing a short red leather skirt and fishnet tights, has been seen leaving with men for the past few nights. Under normal circumstances I’d assume she was an, you know a prostitute but this has been going for over forty years and the older customers have noticed she hasn’t aged in a day.” Taking off the small round glasses he was wearing he nodded towards Marco and said. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen one of these.” He looked at Levi once before hurrying off, notebook clutched to his chest. The shorter man began to speak.

“It seems we have a bitch to fry… get them up to date, I’ll be in the van.” Levi tapped a small shiny black shoe before turning on his heel. Who the hell wears a Cravat to a ‘mission’? Levi that’s who. Reiner walked out of one the side rooms and tapped me on my shoulder.

“Now these are the times that I’m happy I’m gay. I’m telling ya, once you’ve been lured by a Succubi, it can go from ‘Oh hey she’s sucking my dick’ to ‘Oh hey she’s sucking my soul’. Now the real problem is an Incubi, those sexy devils.” Reiner boomed and Marco cleared his throat.

“A Succubi, is a one point five meter class Titan. They are female and as Reiner said, there are Incubuses, the male equivalent to a Succubi. Now the goal for each Succubi is different, some just want to reproduce, some just enjoy having sex and others just enjoy the kill but either way the end game is always the same. A Succubi will feed of her victim’s soul, whether she drains him completely is up to her but it’s rare for a man… or woman to tell the tale.” Marco explained, getting our attention. “

“You know their names don’t have bi on the end for no reason wink wink.” Reiner exaggerated winking before slapping my back again and walking to the door backwards. “I’d love to join you gentlemen and cook us some Succubitch but I’ve got a date with tall, dark and handsome.” He threw up his hands in a peace sign before strolling out.

“As I was saying.” Marco rolled his eyes, urging us to follow his lead. “It doesn’t always go smoothly, we almost lost Ymir to a Succubi. This was some time before her and Krista were together but we all saw the pain in Krista’s eyes when we recovered Ymir’s barely breathing form. Ymir is easily distracted and she often forgets things, which meant on the day she finally came across at Succubi she wasn’t wearing her Gnostic Pentagram necklace.” Marco pulled a gold pendant on a silver chain, from underneath his black t-shirt.

“Gnogstic pentawhatnow?” I practically choked the words and Marco chuckled at my mispronunciation.

“A Gnostic Pentagram, like other pentagrams are created with three intersecting triangles and this signifies the Holy Trinity, It can be used to incarnate some forces, banish forces and even command forces, so it’s not something to play with but honestly this is one of our only options when it comes to a Succubi and Incubi, luckily for us they only appear around night, which means we don’t have to wear these all the time, I wish I could say the same for Ymir though. Next time your around her, try and look at the nape of her neck, she got a Gnostic Pentagram tattooed there, against our protests but it makes her feel safe.” We arrived at a small black van and I tried to look for Marco’s Tahoe.

“Why aren’t we using your car?” I asked remembering him saying that they used his car for ‘stakeouts’.

“Well with a lot of Titans, the art of surveillance is possibly our biggest weapon… climb in the back and see what I mean.” Marco opened the back doors and me and Connie climbed in the doors shutting behind us. The car began to move and I took my chance to look around. Like everything else the Survey Corps own, the van was black inside and out but unlike you’re usual van, this one was decked out with an assortment of monitors, keyboards, headphones and hazardous wires. I felt like one of those shifty agents in an undercover dog grooming van. Sasha smiled at us and Levi's mouth was pressed in a line.

“So brats, today is your first mission as an officer of the Survey Corps, you’re both probably thinking what kind of training is this but here we believe throwing your skinny asses, head first is the best way to learn. Each exorcism, banishing and guiding is different each time. Not every Titan is the same, you know. We have our Acheri, Arachnes, Buruburu, Changeling, Crocotta, Ghouls, Lamia, Rakshasa, and Soul Eaters, there’s fuckload’s of more but my point is each class of a Titan determines whether they are banished or exorcised and to prove my point, today you two will be either partaking in or watching a Succubi be banished.” Levi drawled.

The rest of the journey was silent as Levi, left us to take in all this information. _This is too much, too much. I didn’t sign up for this shit, oh wait I did because that short ass practically had his claws at my throat, which probably explains why his hands are always gloved. His probably some Titan too, with the ability to turn in a cravat wearing black cat, I mean who the hell wears a cravat? Not even the dead wear a cravat._ As my mind battled with why I was sitting in this van, the vehicle pulled to a stop a few blocks away from the Diner. I heard the front door slam shut and soon Marco was joining us in the cramped back seats. He pulled on a jeans jacket and a battered cap, noticing my scrutiny, he passed me a beaten to death leather jacket.

“I thought you’d want the leather jacket, it looks your style.” Marco mused, I put the jacket on anyway and sighed at how big it was.

“Whose jacket is this anyway? its looks like it’s on its way out… please don’t tell me it’s a hand-me-down from your uncle’s brother’s mother’s dad’s family dog.” I lifted my arms to exaggerate how huge it was and Marco laughed.

“It’s actually mine.” He answered and my mouth dropped. “I only use it for situations like this though, it’s a disguise, you’ll see why in a moment.” Levi silenced us from talking any further complaining about how annoying we were being and that some man’s soul could be getting sucked from his dick right now. I see were Reiner gets his sense of humour from.

“Right, so Sasha is always in charge of surveillance, it’s one of her primary skills. Whenever we’re going to any abandoned spirit infested place or the usual stakeout, we use camera’s so that the visual and audio feeds can report back to us. Connie, as you are practically attached to her hip, I’ll like you to sit here and observe with her. Watch what happens in the bar, who interacts with Jean and Marco and if you can spot the Succubi in the background or anyplace in sight. Now Jean, you my friend are going to be the bait.” Levi stated blandly and I wasn’t sure who was more shocked Connie, Marco or myself. Sasha seemed unbothered, chewing on some fruit pastels.

“Levi we can’t use him as bait… what if something goes wrong?” Marco questioned and Levi shook him away.

“Its fine, the real problem for him is an Incubi.” Levi replied and Marco looked at me shocked, I still had no idea what an Incubi was, I think I remember them saying something about it earlier but who cares, we’re dealing with a Succubi. Stepping out the van, Marco turned on the small camera attached to a button on his jean jacket, he also turned one on his belt and another tucked in his shoe lace. Telling me to turn, he fiddled with the nape of the jacket was wearing, turning me back he turned on the remaining cameras, one disguised as a badge on the breast pocket and one on a watch Marco strapped to my wrist, like everything else he owns, it hung off my slim wrists and he shrugged.

“You ready, Jean?” He questioned and I nodded. The plan as Armin explained earlier, was for me and Marco to enter the bar fifteen minutes apart, Marco first and me later. At the time I didn’t know I was the bait but now I know, it probably explains why I have to sit at a table by myself. Let’s just hope this bitch is that drawn to me. Marco walked into the bar and I waited beside the car, watching time tick away, I was slightly worried about Marco going in there alone but then I remembered it’s a public place and he has that Pentagram necklace on, surely she wouldn’t pounce on her victim there and then. It was coming up to quarter past and so I strolled into the bar, thank God I was wearing a disguise. _Fuck_. The bar was filled with huge older men, clad in biker jackets and denim. There was thick smoke in the air and the laughter almost drowned out the loud music. If I walked in here wearing my usual assemble as cool as I look (because I am fucking awesome) I would have stood out like a cactus in a field of flowers old and battered flowers but that didn’t mean, I didn’t get the causal glance of interest my way.

Walking towards the bar, I asked for a shot of JD and walked towards a vacated table. The shot was finished before I made it to and so I doubled back for a double. I heard Levi hiss a ‘slow down you twat’ in my ear and I ignored him, taking the half full glass to the table. Stretching out my legs I tried to act natural, scanning the crowd for Marco. My eyes fell on him instantly, he was laughing and slapping a man’s back enthusiastically. Maybe he was right, he was more outgoing then me, and I watched him interact with the men. It was as I turned to pick up my glass, I realised I wasn’t alone. She sat there, large catlike amber eyes shadowed with smoky eye shadow, her thin nose tapering into a sharp point much like my own, short shaggy light brown hair curtaining her pale face and her full lips as red as the devil himself. She rubbed her lips together before opening her mouth.

“I haven’t seem you round here before.” Her voice husky and she smiled seductively, she sat back and my eyes fell to the red roses tattooed across her chest, the leaves falling between her full cleavage barely covered by her half zipped leather jacket. “I’ll have what you’re having.” She gestured to my now empty glass and I felt one heeled foot stroke my leg. Smiling coyly I stood and walked to the bar but as soon as I was there, the smile was replaced with a look of anguish. _Fuck, I really had to be the bait_. Ordering two more double JDs, the bartender jokingly offered to give me the whole bottle and I used this moment to bring the smile back onto my lips even though I was shitting my boxers. _Wrong day to wear Calvin Klein man_. Setting the glasses down, I flickered my gaze to were Marco was standing previously and I couldn’t see him, panicking, I sipped my drink.

“And I haven’t see you around here before, are you a regular?” I asked making conversation.

“You can say that, this place is practically my second home… but I don’t think I’ll be going back alone tonight.” She smiled suggestively and I licked my lips, playing along.  _What a slut, it’s been what three minutes, fuck me but seriously fuck me_. I pulled my drink up for another sip and took the opportunity to look for Marco again, this time my eyes fell on him watching us, no me intently. Winking once, he turned his head but kept his body facing us, the cameras putting me on edge. I’ve never been a hit with women so I asked if she wanted to get out of here and she said.

“I was wondering when you was going to ask.” Standing she stepped away from the table and I followed, looking back at Marco for reassurance, it was only then, when we made it outside that I realised I had no car but she began walking in the direction of some motels. I heard Levi hiss in my ear telling me to slow it down and bide some time for Marco. Reaching the door she pulled out a key, looking at the numbers I said “eighty one, you seemed more like a sixty-nine girl.” She smiled at my lame joke and Levi practically screamed the numbers at Marco. The motel was dark when we entered and I tripped on something as I walked further in. Unzipping her jacket, she dropped it to the ground walking towards me slowly, her hands resting on my chest. Sliding her hands down the expanse of my clothed torso, she let them rest on my belt, fingers pulling at the loops on my jeans. She pushed her breast flush against my chest, her black bra straining against the pressure, I bared my teeth and she mirrored me, straight white teeth the only thing reflecting in the dark. Pulling me in for a kiss, her hand began to stroke my front. I pulled one arm around her waist and used my other hand to grasp at her ass, I thought of Marco’s ass and instead of my dick getting limp at the thought, it instead hardened and I gasped. I also thought of Marco’s hands palming at me and I spun around, pinning her against the wall. I heard an ‘Oh my God’ from Sasha and a ‘Holy shit’ from Connie but I was beyond caring.

Turning her around, I pulled the leather skirt up and I imagined what Marco’s ass would look like, would it be freckled, I bet it was. She sighed and I was brought back from my thoughts, this isn’t Marco, this is a Succubi who wants to suck my soul and my dick. “I don’t even know your name.” I mumbled and she sighed out a 'Hitch' and then the game was won. Levi stated that knowing the Succubi’s name was crucial in the banishing and I relished in my timing for asking the question. The door opened and her head whipped around at the unfamiliar figure in the door. Marco stumbled over the same thing I tripped over earlier and it was only then that the smell hit me, it smelled like decay, like rotting meat. “Turn on the lights!” I shouted feigning innocence but I knew it was Marco at the door and I also knew what we both tripped over was a carcass. Obeying me he turned on the lights and I almost fainted there and then. There wasn’t just one body on the floor but several some were wrapped in an icy cocoon like substance, their eyes unfocused through the crystal like cage. Others were just lying there, skin hardened from Rigor Mortis. They almost lay in some form of pattern across the cheap motel carpet, tearing my eyes away, Marco shut the door and he held up the Gnostic Pentagram.

“Hitch.” He hushed out, his usually soft voice huskier, his gaze sullen. Her back was still pressed up against me, she rocked suddenly and I used my momentum to get a tighter hold of her. She wriggled in my grasp, a wail coming from her lips, the wail only grew much louder when Marco brought one arm up and touched his hand to his forehead, he pointed his arm down south, before crossing his right arm west, his left hand east and then bringing his arm back up north, he continued. “Hitch Servant of Lucifer, Serpent of the unholy spirit that wallows in the pits of hell. I command thee to return to were you once roamed.” He paused and Hitch took the opportunity to push against me, I tripped over one of the corpses and she turned her gaze to me, as I sat flat on my ass. Her once beautiful lips, stretched to reveal fanged canines, her nose flared and her amber eyes widened whilst the pupils narrowed like a cats. She hissed, bending down into a crouch, remaining dignity gone as she leaned forward, baring her half naked body. Her gaze switched between us as she considered her target. Her feline like gaze doubled back to me and she was springing into the air. Everything slowed down.

“I command thee to return to were you once roamed.” At the sound of Marco’s voice her body backed up onto the wall, teeth bared, body shaking. “I command thee to return to were you once roamed.” She let out a piercing wail as red smoke began to pour out of her mouth, twining with her body. She wailed and wailed and more smoke poured out, encasing her whole body, there was a metallic smell and then the only thing on the wall left was a red shadow which faded to a small dot. Breathing heavily, Marco smiled down at me, grabbing my hand he pulled me up. “That Jean, is how you banish a Succubi.” Looking around at the bodies, he spoke directly to Levi. “We need to dispose of these bodies, she used four of them as a nest for her eggs.” I looked at the cocooned bodies, the frozen faces stared back at me and I shivered.

After Levi reported to Commander Erwin, a lady wearing glasses and a man with light brown short hair walked into the room. The lady screamed a “woo hoo, I love me a Succubi” and the man only smiled in response. “Come on Moblit. Let’s get these bodies back to the lab.” She attempted to heave one cocoon and then heaved out a breath “I’ll never get used to how heavy these are.” Levi slapped her leg and then crossed his arms.

“That’s because you’re never going to get used to them and besides, only one goes back to the lab, the others are being disposed off… Now ladies and gentlemen, we have identified three of these bodies and we shall be returning them to morgue, Berthold will contact the family and arrange funeral dates, it’s a shame we can’t send these other guys of that way. Drive them to Shiganshina and tell Reiner to start the bonfire. Poor guys, that’s what happens when you think with your dick and talking about dicks, what the fuck was that shit Jean?” Levi shouted and I looked down at him, which only made him glare.

“Being the bait.” I said slowly, nudging past him to stand by Marco. “Can you drive me back to your house please? I need to drive home and sleep for an eternity.” Marco merely nodded and as the four of us drove back to Marco’s house, me and Marco up front, Sasha and Connie in the back. I thought about Marco walking in on me and the Succubi, my erection straining against my jeans, flushing at the embarrassment it finally occurred to me what Levi meant when he said a ‘real problem for him would be an Incubi’. _Why would an Incubi be a problem? Don’t Incubi sleep with women?_ Reiner’s voice sounded in my head ‘You know their names don’t have bi on the end for no reason’. _Why the hell would I be effected by an Incubi, I’m not even attracted to guys. I mean look at the Succubi, I was practically tearing her clothes off. At the thought of it being Marco… **Fuck!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was weird.. 
> 
> I was originally going to make Annie the Succubi purely because of the whole cocoon thing (from you know the manga and the anime) but I didn't want to kill of Annie just in case she makes an appearance.. remember I have no idea what is going on, I'm writing this as I go. Also the ritual was based on the Lesser Banishing Ritual but I made up the chant because I don't fuck with that real shit (Excuse the language). 
> 
> Reiner baby, I just needed Reiner to say something crude. Also Jean, is so confused and possibly sexually frustrated but we can sort that out in a few chapters, if your lucky.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading and I'll update soon.


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets touchy, Jean gets the feels and Levi is always right..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not uploading sooner, it dawned on me that there aren't many Springles fanfics and so I'm writing my own as a spinoff to this series (so stay tuned.)
> 
> Now I'm not sure how you guys are going to feel about this one so I apologise in advance..
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Connie and Sasha climbed out of the back of the Tahoe and I threw Connie my keys, Marco was about to open his door when I stopped him. My hand gripping his forearm, returning my hands back to my legs I sighed. How would I tell Marco, I almost slept with the Succubi, imagining it was him, I haven’t even known the guy a week and I was going to throw away any form of friendship, we’ve created in that short space of time. He took my anxiety as worry and turned towards me.

“You did great Jean and I'm being honest. I can teach you the Lesser Banishing Ritual one day and maybe we can work on your self-control as well… I’m not sure what made you react like that but you need to leave your desire at home, when you’re on a mission, especially if you’re dealing with a Succubi or Incubi.” He placed a larger warm hand on my own and he smiled widely. “Would you like me to drive you too the warehouse tomorrow or do you think you can make it there without me?” He said and I thought about the route to the warehouse, it wasn’t that difficult.

“Yeah, I can make it without your help but thanks for offering anyway.” I opened the car. I preferred the Tahoe to the surveillance van but nothing will beat the comfort of my Impala. Walking towards my car, I motioned for Connie to get out of the driver’s seat and as he stepped out of the car, the passenger side opened and Sasha popped out. Waving goodbye he got into the passenger seat while I fastened myself in. Marco tapped my window gently, waving before he ran up to meet Sasha by the front door.

“Jean, I signed up to be a badass Titan hunter, not to watch you have sex with monsters.” Connie practically screamed and I groaned in embarrassment for the hundredth time today.

* * *

 

I awoke to the residue, of last night on my mind. My hair clung to my sweaty forehead, I rolled out of the sweat soaked sheets and landed on the floor with a bang, groaning I dragged myself across the floor like a worm too lazy to get up. After several minutes of trying to turn the circular door knob with my bare feet, I decided to stand up, joints cracking as I headed for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I stepped into the hot water, the sprays attacking my cold pale skin. Pouring shower gel into my hand, I began to lather up my body, paying attention to my slender arms, taut torso, my hand falling to my half hard dick, leaning my forehead against the wall, I exhaled a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. Stroking myself slowly, I soon became hard and I found myself a rhythm; stroking slow, fast, fast, slow, over and over again. I closed my eyes and Marco’s face came to my mind, I squinted trying to picture anybody but him. _What about Scarlett Johansson, she’s pretty attractive_ but every time I imagined her lips, I would see Marco’s smile, whenever I imagined her small hands stroking me, Marco’s hands were quick to replace hers. “Fuck, Marco.” I breathed out, hands quickening their pace. “Fuck.” My breathing was heavy and as I opened my mouth with a moan, Connie shouting that he ‘needed to shit’ was enough to make my hard dick soft again. “Well fuck you Connie!” I shouted finishing the rest of my shower before barging past him.

Once inside my cold room, I walked towards my chest of drawers, placing my hands palm down, I leaned forward staring at the reflection in the mirror, my reflection. My amber brown eyes stared back at me and even though I felt calm my small intense eyes betrayed me. _No wonder everybody feels intimidated, everybody but Marco_. I looked down at my thin nose, the tip pointy and my thin pink lips. Everything about me was cold, my eyes, my skin and my heart. Sighing, I walked towards my wardrobe and grabbed some clothes.

* * *

 

After getting lost several times and having Connie threaten to push me out of the moving car, if I didn’t get my shit together. We arrived at the warehouse, I took the spot next to Marco’s Tahoe and parked the car. Connie was almost at the door once I got out and by the time I entered the warehouse he was already talking to an eating Sasha and Eren. Eren’s teal eyes, caught mine and I ignored the challenge. I sat on the sofa farthest from Marco but my comfort was soon crushed when he stood up and joined me. Ignoring his curious eyes I looked at the whiteboard hanging over a wooden desk. In a small but neat handwriting was a table with several columns. On the left side was four individual rows, each row had a different title; Titan, Location, Type, Role and along the top was each squad members name. I located my own name and in no time, I saw that I was hunting a Soul Eater in a School, the Titan had to be exorcized and I was to observe the proceedings.

And that’s how the next few months played off, in between helping old ladies cross the road, rearranging the face of a mouthy criminal and leading eye watering car chases. I was training with Connie to use my sight, touch and voice and it felt like when we were trainees for the Military Police Brigade. Some days I was required to train and Connie would go to Sasha’s place and then there were days were I was off but instead of going to Marco’s, I would stay at home reading the books Armin allowed me to borrow. Trying to read up on the rituals and exorcisms, I struggled with a lot of the pronunciations but I didn’t want to ask Marco for help. Asking Marco meant having to smell the sweet aroma of his skin, the vanilla scent I grew to like and it also meant I had to see his beautiful smile, that I’ve grown to adore.

Some days I would even sit in the Lab with Hange and Moblit, they would explain the biology of certain Titans, well I say they but Hange was the one who talked whilst Moblit spent most of his time watching her in amazement. One of the first things Hange showed me was how Succubi reproduce, using the retrieved cocoon as an example but by the end of the explanation, I was grasping my dick in fear and thanking Marco for saving me in time. As a lot of the Titans bodies evaporate, once they’ve been banished or exorcised, it wasn’t easy to explain certain things to me without a demonstration, which was until we were able to catch an Arachne. She was easy to locate, thanks to Armin’s research and Sasha’s surveillance. We found her in a tailors, working on a pair of torn trousers. A lot of Titans like Soul Eaters, Acheri and Davea are not seen by humans but only other Titans and those with the sight but there are Titans like Succubi, Changelings and Arachne which I learned, liked to hide within plain sight, acting as though they were human, which made them just as dangerous.

The Arachne we were tracking wasn’t as easy to get as she was too find. Arachne’s can’t be exorcised or banished for they haven’t got a demonic spirit, they weren’t forged in the pits of hell (as Levi put it), Arachnes were created through envy and cockiness, as the legend goes the punishment for their bitterness and jealously was to take the form of a part human, part spider hybrid and this was the punishment for many centuries to come but after a while the punished evolved to retain their human forms and were able to hide their more insect like abilities.

So our problem was we weren’t able to control the Arachne through a chant or any holy words and we couldn't kill her if Hange wanted to experiment and so we had only one other option left, to use my touch. It was hard at first, I would have her pinned against the wall with just the sheer force of my voice, her once clear forehead revealed several black eyes that bored into my soul, her calm welcoming smile was replaced with a snarl of fanged pinchers. I felt calmer and Marco ushered me on with encouragement but then the next minute she would be crouched over Marco, trying to cocoon him in her web. Unlike a spider who excrete web through their Spinnerets, the web came from her fingertips, covering Marco's mouth within seconds and it was the fear of losing Marco to my uneducated ways, which finally let me take control of her. Her body had stiffened and Marco stated my own amber eyes replaced hers... all eight of them.

It shortly became a thing, on stakeouts if we were able to recover the Titan, Hange and Moblit would experiment on them, finding anymore weak spots and even testing out my touch on them. Of course we couldn’t keep the Titans alive for very long so when we finally collected enough data we would exorcise or banish them or in the Arachnes case Levi chopped her head off and sent her headless body, head in her hands to be burnt in the Shiganshina bonfire.

I did feel bad for avoiding Marco outside of missions, he would text me to see if I was alright but I’d send one word answers, after a while he got the hint and limited the talking to missions. In fact I didn’t feel bad for avoiding him, I felt distraught, in the months that past, I grew to like Marco even more. He was always calm on a mission and whenever I mispronounced a word during a ritual or exorcism, Marco would be there to continue and when he sensed I was good enough to carry on, he would allow me to finish. Marco was my real teacher, Levi may lecture me constantly and Erwin may give me words of praise here and there but it was Marco who taught me everything I knew and just knowing I never showed him how much his help meant to me made me sick. _I am such an ungrateful prick_.

* * *

 

So here I am, standing outside of Marco’s home, the home Reiner, Berthold, Sasha, Ymir and Krista also live in, the home that houses my squad but it’s not their smile I want to see, it’s not their eyes I want to feel on my face. It’s Marco’s and I think it’s time I apologised for ignoring him, when he let me in so easily. It’s eight in the evening, the sun had set hours ago and the evening air felt warm against my cold skin. The door opened and Ymir’s narrowed eyes looked at me. Not the freckled face, I wanted to see but I slapped her hand in greeting and walked inside anyway. Looking around the living room, I couldn’t spot Marco but I saw Berthold running a hand across Reiner’s face, sighing I walked up the stairs, stalking towards Marco’s door.

I knocked and after several loud heartbeats later, the door opened to reveal a shirtless Marco, hair messy from sleep and his brown eyes narrowed behind his glasses. I looked down at my hand, holding the handful of DVDs and bag of popcorn. “I’m sorry I should of texted you before but I wanted to surprise you.” I whispered and Marco smiled at me.

“And surprise me, you did. Come on,” He opened his door, allowing me to pass through. “Excuse the mess, I was kinda asleep.” I looked at the rumpled sheets but besides from his messy bed, the rest of the room was organised (well aside from those book piles). I began to put the stuff on his bedside table while he made his bed. I ignored the fact he was standing beside me, wearing nothing but his boxers, I also ignored the way I itched to touch him and so I sat down instead and he reached across me to look at my choices. “Did you bring Evil Dead, just for me because it’s one of my favourites.” He asked and I nodded. “Oh Jean, you hate horrors, you don’t have to watch it.” And even as he told me I didn’t have to watch the film there was no way in hell I was going stop Marco from enjoying one of his favourite movies.

“It’s fine, it’s one of my favourites anyway.” I lied and Marco chuckled, waving the DVD case in my face.

“Jean, this DVD is practically brand new… did you buy it today?” Marco grinned, knowing that I did indeed buy the DVD today, that I in fact brought every horror in his hands less than a few hours ago.

“Just put it on.” I mumbled and he did as he was told, putting the disk to play. He climbed onto the bed shimmying up to the bedhead and patted the space beside him, pulling off my black converses, I joined him. Settling down, I opened the bag of popcorn and placed it in between us. _Fuck_. The film has only just started and here I am sitting with another man’s pillow in my arms. Marco was laughing beside me. “It’s not funny.” I shouted and he pinched my red cheek. I spent the duration of the movie in this exact position, I didn’t even touch the popcorn and Marco was more than happy to stuff his face. Half way through the film it came up to the scene were the girl was cutting chunks of skin from her face, I looked at Marco and he chewed his popcorn happily as if this was a comedy and here’s me close to sick.

You’d think that after the shit I’ve seen these past few months, my whole life, I’d be able to watch a horror like it was nothing but here I am, screeching with fear. A large arm went around my shoulder and I felt Marco pull me close to him, I was practically sitting on his lap, popcorn long forgotten. The girl that was mutilating her face a while ago was now attacking her friend and Marco ran a hand through my hair as I cowered away, my head resting against his bare chest. I blushed but it wasn’t out of embarrassment this time, it was out of pleasure. I relished in Marco’s scent, the sweet vanilla aroma from his girly shower gel that I’ve grown accustomed too and the tang of his salty sweat. My face brushed the faint dark hair that covered his chest, I never noticed the hairs whenever I glimpsed him topless before but then again I was always on the other side of the locker room. I unconsciously nuzzled into his chest and I felt him sigh against me, pulling me tighter. My eyes snapped opened but I didn’t move from his embrace.  

We stayed like that, long after the film finished and the room was plunged into darkness. Marco’s free hand began to stroke my short hair again, I took this chance to stroke the arm that was wrapped around me, my fingertips grazing the black hairs. It was strange. Allowing myself to be embraced by another man, I’m usually the one doing the embracing, whether she was red headed with a fiery attitude or a brown skinned beauty from Barbados, they always snuggled close to me and now I’m the one doing the snuggling. I started to move and Marco’s arm dropped, I bit my lip looking at him before saying. “I shouldn’t be scared of this, I exorcise Titans for a living.” I was annoyed at myself for being afraid of the film when my job was to dispose of creatures like this and I was annoyed that I easily let him embrace me. There was always a chase when I was interested in someone but I was so sucked up in Marco, the chase was long done, he had already won. Marco reached for my cheek but I pulled away, his hand falling.

“Jean, did I do something wrong?” Marco asked, his face barely visible in the dark but I knew he looked concerned, he was always concerned about me. Our faces were close and I could smell the sugary popcorn on his breath, leaning closer I closed my eyes. _Should I do it? I could kiss him right now? I could grab his face with both of hands and kiss him to he has no breath left, till he has to push me away just to get some air._ But I didn’t kiss him. He kissed me. He filled the space between us, his full lips covering my own, he pulled a hand up to my face, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I moaned against his lips returning the kiss and I felt him smile. Pushing me onto my back, he climbed on top of me, his left arm holding him up while his right hand stroked my face. I ran my tongue against his lower lip and he opened his mouth welcoming me inside, our tongues moving as one. I felt one of my legs being lifted up and Marco’s body pressed closer to mine. “Jean.” He whispered softly, lowering his lips to my neck, sucking at the skin beneath my jaw, I moaned again.

“Marco, swa-.” He was on his back before I even finished and I straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss his jaw, chin and lips before playfully licking his neck. He sucked in a breath beneath me and his grip tightened on my hips. I continued licking and sucking at his neck, running a hand across his chest brushing a dark nipple accidently but the moan that escaped his mouth was enough to make my fingers go back, rolling his nipple between my fingers.

“Jean.” He moaned quietly, grabbing my hips tighter, he thrust upwards slightly and I gasped. My mind has no idea of what to do but my body, my body moved of its own accord, ass grinding against his erection. His hands went to the edge of my grey V-neck and I leaned back pulling the t-shirt off and throwing it God knows where. Leaning forward again, I hesitated before his lips. Normally, I would be looking down into the eyes of a woman, her breast against my chest, my body between her legs but this is no woman, this is Marco. It’s my chest against his, my ass in the air as I straddle him. “Jean… kiss me?” He pleaded, his breath coming out quick as he thrust up towards me. I looked down at him through half closed eyes and as I leaned down to kiss him, a loud moan tore through the house. I looked down at Marco, this time he covered his face with one hand while the other rested on my ass. “Jean, I’m so sorry.” I laughed and then we both laughed. The distant moaning continued and the sound of a bedhead hitting a wall followed. Berthold’s muffled moans, filled the silent house. My once hard dick, had gone limp for the second time today I sighed and Marco apologised over and over again. I made to move but Marco grabbed at me, crushing me to him. “I hate to admit it but Levi was right.” He said, looking at me affectionately.

“What did the black cat say now?” I breathed out irritated because I had a feeling what Levi said.

“The black cat!” Marco laughed but Berthold’s cries was enough to wipe that smile of his face. Marco leaned to his left and turned on a small stereo, after what felt like years for the CD to be read, Lana Del Rey’s voice filled the room, I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he only shrugged. “The ‘black cat’ said an Incubi would be the real problem for you, which I’m sure you heard but what you didn’t hear was Levi telling me to be careful with you, he said he could see you had feelings for me and he was worried that they may affect a mission but I beg to differ, if it wasn’t for those feelings I would have been Arachne poop right now.” Marco smiled and hugged me closer to himself.

“Was it that obvious?” I groaned, feeling embarrassed that Levi was able to know my feelings.

“Well after meeting you on the day of Graduation, Ymir and Reiner kept saying their gaydar was going crazy and as much as Berthold or Krista would of loved to tell them to stop, they agreed too, even Sasha.” I pried myself from his hold and sat up crossing my arms.

“So you’re telling me, our Corporal and your housemates.” I spoke but Marco interjected with ‘our squad’ and I rolled my eyes. “Our squad, all knew about this, before even I could understand how I was feeling.” He nodded and I rubbed my eyes. “Marco, are you gay?” I asked because I’m stupid and I needed to be certain he was. He looked at me shocked before laughing.

“Are you serious Jean, I’m as gay as they get.” He sat up and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back.

“Well I am not gay…” I replied and he mumbled a ‘yeah right’ I grabbed him again, kissing him harder before breaking away, his lips chasing after mine but I pressed a finger to his lips stopping him. “…gay enough to listen to Lana sing about old men and whiskey with Reiner fucking the life out of Berthold in the background." Marco smiled his dimpled smile and reached out to his phone.

“Is it too late to go for a drive?” He asked and I looked at his phone too, it was almost eleven and I shook my head.

“It’s never too late… come on.” I climbed off him, grabbing his hand, I pulled him off the bed. I put on my t-shirt while Marco searched for clothes and even in the dark I knew they were pastel coloured. Hands in ears we crept past Ymir and Krista’s bedroom and then tiptoed past Berthold and Reiner’s, unlocking the front door we stepped outside. Marco locked up and I walked towards the Tahoe leaning against the side of the car. “I’ll feel bad for making you suffer in the Impala.” I stated and Marco shook his keys. Even though he was only a head taller than me, Marco was all legs. Once inside the Tahoe, Marco turned the stereo on and Deftones was quick to replace Lana, smiling I tapped my leg to the familiar beat. Marco grabbed my face for a kiss muffling my singing, running my hand through the waves and curls of his hair, fingers tangling the more I pulled him. His hands patted his lap and I was over the console in no time, my smaller frame sitting atop his. He adjusted his seat pulling back, so that the steering wheel wouldn’t press into my back.

We never did drive that night. We stayed in the confines of his car, faces only breaking apart for the briefest of moments. My leather jacket was long gone, one of his hands splayed across my back, while the other grasped at my ass, fingers urging to do more. My t-shirt hitched up as he kissed my chest and stomach, my skin reflecting in the moonlight. And as I parked my car in my drive, the accounts of the night played on my mind; the feel of his full lips against my own, the way his larger hand encased my own and when I pulled my t-shirt up to my nose, I could smell the sweet aroma of his skin on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did want there to be a build up between Marco and Jean but I am also aiming for ten chapters and with what I have planned there's no chance a slow butt clenching build up will work but hopefully you guys are happy that Jean finally faced that he is hella gay for Marco...
> 
> Also we're halfway there and things are going to get a little risky. Flowercat told me not to be afraid of taking risks and oh my I'm going to take a really big risk..
> 
> That's all thanks for reading.


	6. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marco's birthday, Jean likes kisses and Armin makes a discovery..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I tried to post this in time for Marco's birthday but I couldn't get the chapter right however here it is several minutes late.. I'm sure Marco wouldn't mind a late birthday chapter.
> 
> This is the part of the story were I took a risk and there's no turning back now. Also this chapter kind of has spoilers so proceed with caution.
> 
> I'm sorry... you'll see why I apologised at the end.

**From: Marco**

I wish you were here

**From: Unknown Number**

It’s Marco’s birthday today

What are we going to dooooooo???

**From: Unknown Number**

It’s the queen by the way, Queen Sasha

I awoke to the beep of my phone, rolling onto my side, I reached over for it. _Shit, Marco’s birthday… how could I forget?_ I groaned sitting up, seriously how could I forget, on the drive back from Starbucks that first day of training, Marco had told me about all the birthday parties he missed out on growing up and I made a vow that I would give him the best birthday party this year. Of course he only just laughed at me but it was clear that he was thankful. I practically have that date burned into the back of my head and yet I still forgot. I guess I could blame the past few days, after Saturday when I first kissed Marco, we spent a lot of time together in his room, just enjoying being in the presence of each other.

We would just lay there, talking about anything, top ten albums, favourite animal, why Marco wore pastel, why I wore black. Marco would only leave the room to get us more food and I would only leave for toilet breaks but we were so wrapped up in each other, that we ignored the atmosphere that was brewing between the squad. When we had work, we would head to the warehouse and the squad would be separated, Sasha, Connie and Armin on one sofa with Eren and Mikasa standing on either side of them, on the sofa opposite sat Berthold, Reiner and Ymir, Krista would constantly walk out in tears. If I wasn’t lounging around in Marco’s arms, tasting Marco on my lips and smelling Marco on my skin, maybe I would have noticed sooner and it all started with that one text.

**From: Unknown Number**

Jean, can you please take Marco out

I don’t want him around us like this…

Things are a little weird and I just want

Him to have a good birthday please.

I left my phone on the bed, ignoring Sasha’s pleas and only replying to Marco, telling him I missed him, I blushed at how corny it was but I honestly missed him. I was about to go to the bathroom but at the last second, I opened Connie’s door, poking my head around I rasped out a good morning before clearing my throat. The lump of sheets on the bed began to move as he thrashed under them. “Holy fuck dude! You can’t just barge in like that.” He screamed and I just stared at him blinking. “Jean!” His face was red and realisation dawned on me. Mumbling a sorry, I shut his door and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 

Once ready, I saw Connie staring into our almost empty cupboards. “Hey, do you want me to make something?” I joined him by the cupboard but all I saw was half empty packets of crackers and almost blue bread. “On second thoughts, should I take you too Sasha’s?” I asked and Connie glanced my way.

“It’s no problem, I got my bike back so I’ll go over later… hey Sasha said you didn’t reply to her texts.” He shut the cupboard with a sigh and crossed his arms. I looked down at him scratching my head.

“Oh yeah, I was about to drive over now and talk to her… you sure you don’t want a lift?” I asked and once again he said no, complaining that I wasn’t his mother and that a guy should be able to beat his dick in peace. I left the house laughing. Sitting in my Impala, I backed out and then drove to Marco’s.

As I was parking, Sasha ran outside, how she knew I was here amazed me. “Jean!” she shouted and she climbed into the passenger seat. “Jean, we have to do something special for freckles… Look I’m not sure if Marco has told you and I shouldn’t be the one to say it but Marco didn’t have the best upbringing, he didn’t have the childhood we all did and well since I met him six years ago, it’s been my goal to make his day special.” Sasha shouted but when she spoke next her voice was a lot quieter and she didn’t look at me. “Things have been really strange lately, Reiner has been different his not his usual loud self and I’m worried for Bert, he barley leaves his room and I’m always hearing him cry.”

I chewed on my lip thinking. “Maybe their having relationship issues… you know these things do happen.” Sasha only looked at me wide eyed and I regretted my response.

“No, hell no! Reiner and Berthold have known each other for years, their bond is practically unbreakable, this, this thing isn’t a stupid breakup, it’s something bigger and fuck, please just get Marco out of the house. Armin, Connie and I have decided to throw a party at the warehouse and we’ve told Reiner and Berthold not to come so just come back around six.” She slapped my knee once and then she was out of the car, running up the step and pushing a shocked Marco out of the door.

He climbed in and I leaned over adjusting the seat for him and as I leaned back he grabbed me for a kiss and another and another and then we were both breathing heavily. “Whoa there birthday boy, slow it down.” I mumbled when we finally parted. The things Sasha said, was playing on my mind but I have Marco beside me and that’s all that matters right now. Turning the engine on, I breathed in the old leather of my car and the sweet scent of Marco and I smiled. “Come on, I have reservations but first lets go back to mine.”

* * *

 

I grabbed Marco’s hand and led him into my apartment. “Unlike some people who have huge houses, some of us have apartments.” He smiled and I rolled my eyes smirking. “Here’s the living room and the kitchen. The first door on the right is the bathroom, the second is Connie’s room and the one on the wall opposite Connie’s is mine.” I never let go off his hand, even when we entered my room and I saw his curious brown eyes observing the surroundings.

“No wall art, Jean we definitely have to change that… Oh my God, an Epiphone les Paul.” His voice was high and full off curiosity, I let go off his hand and motioned for him to have a look. The only thing on my white walls aside from my mirror, was a Black Epiphone les Paul guitar. Apart from my love of old cars and my addiction to strong eye watering whiskey, I had a adoration for guitars and I could thank Oluo for that. He taught me how to play, in the last few months before he passed and I haven’t picked it up since. “Jean, this is beautiful. Can you play?” Marco’s brown eyes were on me, I looked down shuffling my feet.

“Not anymore, well I don’t know I haven’t tried since Oluo.” At the mention of the Old man’s name, Marco reached out for me and I laid my head against his chest.

“He really did impact on your life didn’t he… I guess I have to make double the effort now.” He laughed against the top of my head and I smiled. ”Tell me Jean, what do I need to do to woo you?” He asked and I barked out a laugh.

“Woo me? Marco, you’ve already wooed me. I hate to admit it but that first time I saw you on the stage I found you interesting but it was that first mission with the Succubi, that's what really drew me to you. You don’t need to woo me now, all you need to do is kiss me.” I looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing me softly. “Just like that.” My hand reached around and I got a handful of his ass. “Fucking hell Marco, do you squat?” I asked and he laughed embarrassed.

“Only three hundred squats a day with forty-five pound dumbbells.” He replied but the innocence that was in his eyes moments ago was replaced with something lustful. “You should see them unclothed.” He picked me up and I yelped. He nuzzled at my neck, kissing and sucking and I lifted my head moaning quietly. He carried me towards my bed, one arm wrapped around my back the other on my ass, he sat on the edge and I adjusted myself straddling him. “You know, I’ve been wondering what you look like naked.” His usually soft voice, was low and husky and I bit back a moan. I am not going to get worked up over his voice, or the way his eyes are undressing me. “Can I have a peek before our _reservations_?” He lay back crossing his arms behind his head.

“Anything for the birthday boy.” I purred, unbuttoning the white shirt I wore, as much as I wanted to look sexy, crinkling my shirt wasn’t an option so I threw it gently onto the floor, Marco laughed and I shushed him. Looking into his eyes, I undid my spiked belt, unbuttoned my black trousers and undid the zip slowly. Turning carefully I placed my back to his chest, lifting my hips, I felt Marco’s hands pull my trousers down past my thighs and I kicked them off. One warm hand rested on my chest whilst the other stroked my thigh. Turning my head slightly I whispered. “Do you want to see more?” Marco mumbled a yes and I smiled coyly “Then I think it’s time you met me halfway.” I tried to sit up but Marco grabbed me, flipping us over so that I was on my stomach and he was on top of me. Lifting himself up slightly so that he was resting on one arm, I heard the unfastening off his belt. I looked at him over my shoulder and I could see he was still wearing his pastel pink shirt, his eyes followed mine and his hands began to unbutton his shirt, letting his shirt drop on top of mine, he took his trousers off.

Resting over me again, he showered my shoulders and back with kisses, his fingers edging their way into my boxers, burying my face in my pillow I muffled a moan. His kisses were featherlike but his touches were the opposite. He would grasp the short tufts of my hair and pull my head back so that he could kiss me, his once soft kisses, became hard and passionate. Letting my head go, he pulled my legs up and pressed a hand to my back, keeping me constrained to the bed. “Can I see you?” he asked pleasantly but I am one hundred percent sure, all pleasantries have been thrown out of the window.

“Yes… yes you can.” I whispered, shocked at myself for being held down and controlled by another man, shocked at myself for enjoying it. He pulled my boxers to my thighs and the cold air touched me. I shivered and he moaned.

“Oh Jean, you are so beautiful.” He cooed. Holding my thighs with his hands, I felt him lean forward and then he was kissing me. He started with one cheek, leaving little wet kisses as he moved along, while a hand rubbed the other cheek and then he alternated and I could barely take it anymore. “Jean… I would like to kiss you, somewhere you have probably never been kissed before… can I?” I could feel the breath of his words on my behind and I shouted out an impatient yes, my dick was more than hard and I wanted to be pleased. His hand travelled up slowly spreading my cheeks, I felt a tongue touch my hole and before I knew it he was lapping at my entrance.

“Marco.” I whispered, gripping onto my pillow and I could only feel the vibrations as he hummed. “Fuck, Marco.” I let a loud moan and I covered my mouth with embarrassment, here I am ass bared to another man and I’m embarrassed about a moan. One large hand reached around and began stroking my dick and I almost fell forward from the sensation of it. After a few minutes he leaned over me and put a few fingers to my mouth and I sucked on them, my spit dripping from his fingers to the palm of his hand, the spit slicked fingers returned to my dick and he caressed my length, ever so gently. “Oh Marco, faster, faster please.” I begged before letting out another moan as his hands began to work me faster.

“Oh Jean, you don’t understand how bad I want to fuck you right now.” Marco groaned and I almost came right then, Marco never swears, in the time I’ve known him I haven’t heard him swear once yet here he is telling me that he wants to fuck me… _Holy shit_. “Jean, I’m trying so hard but ah you sound so good when you moan.” He let go off my dick and I whined. “One second baby, I want you to sit on my face.” My eyes widened at his request and I turned to see Marco lying on his back, wet underwear pitching a tent. I giggled at the sight of him but I was soon overcome with nerves, shyly I crawled up him, resting my knees on either side of his head. One of his hands lowered me down while the other returned to my dick.

“Oh my God, Marco!” I shouting and my mouth opened into a silent scream. “Fuck!” his tongue poked and prodded into my entrance and his hand worked me fast, there is no chance of me lasting after several more minutes, I couldn't handle it anymore. “I’m gonna-” but before I could finish a strangled moan escaped my lips and I was coming over my headboard. I lifted myself from Marco’s face and he looked up at me breathing heavily, crawling down his body, my arm brushed his erection and I looked up at him, breathing heavily I asked. “Can I?” and I wasn’t sure who was more shocked out of the two off us.

“You don’t have to Jean.” He replied and I only waved a hand at him before pulling down his boxers and relieving his dick from its confines. Marco sucked in some air at the contact. _Holy fuck… he is huge_. Marco sensed my hesitation and sat up. “Really Jean, you don’t have to.”

“Marco, I want to, I just… your fucking huge.” I mumbled and he looked down at himself blushing. I looked from his tanned torso, the thick black hairs that trailed down his stomach and led to his penis.  _Your mine_. I reached over for some lube which I had inside of my bedside table, coating my fingers and the palm of my hand, I stroked from the base of his shaft all the way up to the head slowly, going back down I repeated the motion, sometimes I would rub the head of penis with my thumb, other times I would massage his balls with my other hand. Quickening the pace, Marco sucked in another breath and bit his lip. I noticed his eyes were closed and I leaned forward slightly letting my tongue touch the tip.

His eyes flew open and he moaned “Jean.” I took his reaction as a go ahead and I opened my mouth sucking the tip slowly. A hand went to my hair and Marco leaned on one arm, watching me. Looking in his eyes, I allowed more of him to enter my mouth before pulling my head up with a pop. This time when I went down I allowed half of his dick into my mouth, bobbing my head as I sucked. His hold tightened on my hair and his hip bucked up. I gagged, water coming to my eyes and he apologised. Because Marco was so thick, I could only let half of him inside and so I stroked the rest of him, whatever I couldn’t suck, I made sure my hands made up for it. “Jean, I’m close.” He warned and I nodded, pulling my lips away. I continued to stroke him and as his body tensed up, the intensity in his eyes never left mine and he came with my name on his lips.

Laying on his back I snuggled up beside him, avoiding the come covering the lower half of his stomach. “Wow.” Was all I could manage and Marco echoed me. “That was something.” I looked up at him and he returned my gaze. “I enjoyed it.”

“Me too.” He smiled and I punched his arm slightly.

“We should probably get ready we have reservations for five.” I hated to say it but we did need to get ready.

“Babe, that’s like five minutes away!” Marco shouted looking away from the clock on my bedside table.

“Shit!” I also shouted getting up off the bed. I handed Marco a pair of boxers, which only clung to his ass and I had to tear my eyes away. I also gave Marco a towel to clean himself up and I cleaned my headboard. _Good job this thing is leather_. We attempted to dress but every time we tried to put an item of clothing on, our lips would find each other’s and after half an hour we made it to the restaurant in our slightly dishevelled shirts, messy hair and lips swollen.

* * *

 

We got our table and the waitress said, we only had half an hour left of our reservation but that was fine, Sasha has plans at the warehouse and this meal was to buy time and of course to see him smile which he did. His hand held mine across the table and my black shoe brushed against his leg. I honestly found it hard to focus on the menu, memories from earlier fresh on my mind. After what felt like hours and was only moments, I opted for Medium rare steak, with an assortment of vegetables, Marco who was also stuck for choice had the same, only his was well done.

Whilst waiting for the food to arrive, I spotted Commander Erwin a few tables behind Marco and I nodded my head towards his direction. “I wonder who the Commander’s with.” I mused and Marco pursed his lips.

“I don’t know but whoever they are, they are short as hell.” He replied turning back towards me.

“They? The Commander is straight as hell.” I retorted, raising an eyebrow and Marco mumbled a quiet ‘like you’. “Marco, honey lets be straight here, Commander macho is hella straight, like have you not seen the female officers swoon whenever his around.” I picked up my glass and sipped at the whiskey.

“Jean, just because women swoon at a man doesn’t mean his straight, I’ve been chatted up by women many times and I’m gay besides isn't it that the most macho of men, are gay.” Marco scratched at his chin as he thought and he looked back. “Aw look his kissing them.” I looked too and saw a small head of black hair. Shrugging, I grabbed Marco’s hand and counted the freckles on them to pass the time.

Once the food arrived, we tucked in, the clink of the cutlery filling the silence and when we talked, it was about how little police work we actually do, Titan kills of the week and what our relationship status was. “I mean, we’ve been friends for a few months and well things have changed in the past few weeks since we became more than friends… what I’m trying to ask is if you’d like to make things a little more official?” Marco asked his face half hidden behind the goblet of wine he had to his lips.

“And what do I get out of this contract?” I raised an eyebrow in question.

“You get to taste my awesome hangover food, you also get to watch my amazing horror collection and you get the one thing all my lady fans will never have.” He smiled and I grinned.

“Of course we can make this official, you’re the first guy, I’ve even considered being with so please be gentle.” I replied shyly and Marco dropped his fork raising his hands.

“Oh Jean, of course I would use lube first, I’d never want to hurt you.” His voice was panicked and I almost choked on a carrot.

“What! Marco, I wasn’t talking about sex, I was talking about the relationship overall… hey what do you mean you’d use lube first, who said I’m the bottom?” I asked crossing my arms and pouting.

“Jean I’m sure we both know you’re the bottom-.” There was the sound of scraping chairs and as Marco turned his head, I could see the Commander standing and muttering something to his date who was still hidden by his huge form, his date walked around him a phone in his hand and I couldn’t believe my eyes. “Levi!” Marco shouted and the stony eyes looked our way, and then the two off them were coming towards us.

“There’s a problem at the warehouse, I don’t want you guys to go up there. Go home, get some sleep whatever you do don’t go there.” He looked at Marco apologetically. “I know Sasha was throwing you a surprise party but I can’t allow you to go up there.” I was completely thrown back by his announcement.

“What the hell do you mean we can’t go down there, you ruin Marco’s surprise and then you tell us we can’t go? Fuck no, we are coming with you regardless of what you say.” I shouted, standing up and walking towards the shorter man, Marco stood up placing a hand to my chest and the Commander placed half of his body in front of Levi’s. Eyes turned our way.

“Let’s do this outside shall we.” Erwin spoke, moving himself and a resisting Levi to the door. Once outside Erwin turned, blue eyes hard. “I have no idea, what is going on with this squad but it stops now, Sasha called us explaining that there was a situation at the warehouse and that I must not let you guys inside. Now, that’s why when we drive up, you will wait in my car outside, I will not risk your lives for the sake of your ego.” He finished starting towards his car, Levi began to speak but Erwin cut him off and the last thing I remember seeing was Levi’s metallic eyes, boring into me as they drove past.

* * *

 

I parked a few blocks away and Erwin let us sit in his car. When Erwin opened the door to the warehouse, smoke poured out and once they were inside they were engulfed in the smoky hallway. Glancing at Marco, I saw the fear in his eyes. “Jean, what’s going on?” he asked and I could only shake my head. Seconds became minutes but I didn’t allow those minutes to become hours, stepping out of the black BMW, I shut the door and Marco hissed at me. “Jean, get back inside.” I shook my head again, tiptoeing to the building, Marco followed and I pushed him up against the wall. “What the he-.” I placed a hand against his mouth and nodded my head towards the car, which pulled up alongside the building, with no place to run, I dragged him inside. The smoke was thick and I had to raise an arm to my nose, through the smoke I could see the banner with ‘Happy 23rd Marco’ and I fought back a tear, looking at him I saw his eyes glossy.

We walked into the room with the computers first and a small hand poked out beneath a desk, getting g on my hands and knees, I crawled around the corner, I peered round into huge blue eyes. “Armin, Armin what’s wrong? What happened?” He only flew into my eyes weeping and I held onto him. “It’s okay we’re here now.” I soothed him, running a hand through his blonde hair, Marco looked at me, his freckles hidden from the smoke in the room. “We need to get you outside, you shouldn’t breathe this in.” Standing I lifted Armin up and only then did I notice the blood on his shirt, he saw me looking and waved a hand.

“It’s not mine.” His usually soft voice, was dark. He walked into the corridor and called for Levi, who appeared with a 9mm silenced pistol, his eyes narrowed when he spotted Marco and me.

“I thought we told you too stay in the car.” His deep voice spat out, but his eyes softened ever so slightly. “Jean we fucked up.” I looked at him confused and he sighed “Let’s get out of here, the smokes making me dizzy.” He walked out of the door and we followed, trailing after him as he led us into the labs. Sasha was sitting on a table crying, while Hange stitched a gash in her thigh, Connie’s body was unmoving and there was a ventilator helping him breathe, I ran to his side, grabbing a hand.

“What the fuck happened?” I shouted, nobody said a word not even Levi. “Where is everybody? Why the fuck is my best friend barely breathing on this table?” I felt the tears rise up again and Marco stood behind, letting me lean into him for support.

“Armin start the CCTV, from four o’clock.” Armin stood, turning on several monitors and clicking a small button a few times. The first screen showed the entrance to the warehouse, a small figure stepped inside, strands of blonde hair sticking out of their balaclava, pale eyes staring into the camera, they walked into the room on the side and appeared on the next camera, the figure which I recognised as a girl, went straight for Eren and he stood up looking at her dazed. Mikasa also stood and the girl flicked her hand to the side, sending Mikasa flying into a bookcase. Eren’s eyes became focused again and the girl tapped her foot impatiently trying again to get him dazed but he resisted and she stepped back, two hulking figures stepped in also wearing balaclavas but it did nothing to disguise who they were because we’ve all trained with, worked with and in some cases grew up with these men. The taller one stepping in front of the girl and the broader one stepping to the side. From this angle, their bodies blocked the view of Eren but it didn’t stop us from hearing the cry that escaped his lips. I glanced over at the Commander and Corporal and I knew something bad had happened.

On the first camera, Sasha and Connie walked through the doors laughing and the taller figure walked up towards them, he lifted a hand and steam began to pour through his fingers, Sasha and Connie began to fan themselves, breathing in deep breathes and then the steam turned to smoke and they were collapsing, Connie crumpled onto the floor but Sasha forced herself to stand striding up to the figure and she began chanting, his head had whipped back around to her and his left hand curled into a fist. There was a cry from Sasha and blood began to seep through her trouser leg. I looked back at her and saw the gaping hole in her leg. I couldn’t watch it anymore I couldn’t watch my friends be hurt like this but I needed to see what else happened.

Letting go of Connie’s hand, I grabbed Marco’s instead. The screen showed the broader man, sling Eren’s limp form over his shoulder and as he turned towards the camera his deep voice whispered ‘Happy Birthday Marco’, before he strode into the corridor, the other two figures close behind. I slammed my fist onto the table and I heard Marco cry, I couldn’t console him now, not when I was this angry, not when members of my squad were injured or missing, not when they were betrayed by their own. After Marco’s cries became whimpers and my roars grew silent Armin was the first too talk.

“I think I know what they want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry... sorry that I had you all sitting on the edge of your beds ʘ‿ʘ
> 
> Also, how does one write smut, when one is a straight woman who has never done the gay sex.. one must use her imagination and watch the gay sex. I honestly have no idea of what the outcome of this story is going to be so I'm just as shocked as you guys (at least we can be shocked together)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll you see, next chapter. 
> 
> P.S. If you spot any mistakes, you can tell me (≧ω≦)


	7. Ti amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin draws conclusions, Jean likes accents and Marco loves icing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I updated, I must apologise. I finally finished the main missions of Watch_Dogs and I haven't been able to get off the game since. Well enough of me, are you guys eager to find out what Armin knows..
> 
> It shall all become clear.

I turned towards Armin and I looked at him with the full intensity of my eyes but my eyes weren’t the only ones focused on him, looking around I saw icy blue eyes, stony grey eyes and tawny brown eyes all boring into Armin who shrank away at all the attention. “I.” He began his voice barely above a whisper, clearing his throat, he raised his head up and placed a fist too his heart in the Survey Corps salute. “I believe, they took Eren because they believe he might be the key, to possessing Titans.” His big blue eyes, looked at us one by one, even falling on Connie’s still form. “I also believe that they are fucking assholes.” He shouted, his once bright eyes narrowed into slits.

I sputtered at his outburst and Levi looked towards Erwin. “Armin, we all know Eren cannot be possessed and I’m sure Berthold and Reiner know as well.” Levi stood slowly, walking towards the Commander, he hopped on the table beside him, crossing his legs elegantly. He looked aristocratic as always, his slightly rumpled cravat and vulgar attitude were the only things betraying him. “Why would they take Eren?” His eyes flickered to mine briefly and I paled at his glance. “Unless they are using him for leverage, in exchange for Jean.”

“No sir, I believe, no I _know_ they don’t want to exchange him for Jean… they want them both, it has to be. If Jean and Marco were here when they tried to take Eren, they wouldn’t have gotten away with him, especially since revealing themselves Marco and Jean could have exorcised them. Have you guys honestly not noticed, the way Bert and Reiner always avoid Exorcisms, they only take the jobs that involve guiding a ghost to the other side but they never exorcise Titans, well it’s all obvious now.” Armin’s voice rang with confidence, he dropped his fisted hand and ran towards one of the only whiteboards, that hadn’t been assaulted with Hange’s writing. “You see, all Titans react to exorcisms, depending on the class of a Titan, determines which exorcism is used but regardless every, Titan and I mean _every_ Titan is effected by an exorcism. What I’m trying to say, is that it’s impossible for Bert and Reiner to be in the same room once an exorcism is being performed, we would of noticed them react to it and I guess it would of blown their cover.” Smiling slightly despite the situation, Armin picked up a marker, it was clear he wanted to explain and Levi egged him on.

“So you’re saying that those overgrown baboons were afraid of a few chants.” Levi’s deep voice mumbled “I’m so fucking stupid, I shouldn’t of been so generous, training them to guide ghosts, Training Sasha and Connie for surveillance and only Marco and Jean for exorcisms, yes Sasha can read an exorcism from a book but were would she of gotten the chance to find a book to read it… the clever bastards. They planned this, they knew Marco and Jean wouldn’t be here which meant they also knew there was no way, any one could use their greatest weakness against them. Fuck, fuck.” Levi began to grind the palm of his small gloved hands into his eyes and the commander stood pulling him closely.

“Levi, you are not to blame, any of us could of picked up on the signs but we didn’t… don’t blame yourself.” Erwin spoke calmly and Levi relaxed slightly at his touch.

“But this still doesn’t explain why they did this today of all days.” It was Marco who spoke next, voice tinged with sadness tears still fresh on his cheeks. It’s been the first time since he spoke during Armin’s discovery and I’m scared it will be the last. Sliding an arm around his waist, he leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. “I just don’t understand.” He whispered meekly and under his fringe I could tell Armin’s eyebrows were raised in confusion, his confidence crumbling down.

“They want Jean and Eren… they want to possess Jean and through Jean control Eren.” All heads turned to the source of the sound and Hange waved excitedly. “Right, Jean can control Titans, we’ve been training over the pass few months and it’s clear he has not only got the voice and sight but the touch as well. Titans can see each other and generally they can communicate together but they can’t control one another, that’s the one thing they will never be able to do… now Jean and Co-” She looked briefly at Connie’s motionless body still breathing but only because of the ventilator. She looked at me. “Now Jean, you and Connie, don’t know what things were tested on Eren when he was a child and neither do we to some extent but from training and experiments of our own, we’ve come to understand that there are elements of Eren that are more human than Titan but there are times when his more Titan than human. This is a huge liability because on numerous occasions his sided with Titans to fight against us on stakeouts, chants and silly words cannot harm him for he is still of human essence, his soul is human not demonic. Eren is a perfect weapon, he can never be exorcised and he may not be able to be controlled by them but he can be controlled by you.” Hange cracked her knuckles and looked around at us smiling.

Looking down at my own pale hands, I went over what she said in my head. _They want to possess me, so that they can control Eren… what the fuck, what kind of bullshit situation have I gotten myself into, poor Connie into, poor Sasha, Levi, Erwin even Hange and Moblit… oh Marco, my Marco. Look at what I’ve dragged you all into. Wait, hold on a second._ “Where the hell is Mikasa, Ymir and Christa.” I asked and Marco’s head shot up, a hand going to his mouth.

“I haven’t seen Ymir and Christa since last night, you better not be inferring that their involved in this too because I can’t even comprehend what I will if I find out they are.” Marco’s voice began to tremble and fresh tears were in his eyes. “I can’t lose them too, I can’t know that they are against us.” I reached over to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes and he shook my hand away, moving over to Connie and slumping down in a chair beside his table. I sighed and I looked at Armin, as if understanding the silent question he chirped up.

“Well from the tapes, as we saw once Mikasa recovered she took off out of the door. She called me, when I was hiding in the Computer room to tell me she was tailing their car in one of the civilian cars, Levi hired for disguise purposes, now the real question is, if Reiner and Bert recognised the car, surely the girl wouldn’t have known but they might have.” Armin finished, I could see he felt confident again and I smiled, Armin’s confidence is the only thing stopping me from lashing out.

“Marco, carry Sasha too the Computer room. Sasha I want you to locate the car, find the car that’s missing in our system and then trace it.” Levi instructed and Marco picked up Sasha gently, avoiding the now stitched gash in her thigh, as he carried her out the door Levi jumped down from the table. “Now about Ymir and Christa.” He said and I interjected with a ‘fuck them’, Levi’s steel gaze shot me down before I could continue. “No, your right Jean, fuck them… we have to worry about getting Eren back and finding Mikasa. Now I’m sure we’ve all heard what Reiner likes to call his origin story, if I recall correctly Reiner states that a Titan walked in on him and Bert in a very compromising situation, Bert chanted and the Titan supposedly exploded. If this is true, why would they exorcise another Titan?” Levi looked up at Armin, who only looked at Hange who looked at the whiteboard, which had a smiley face drawn on it with the words ‘keep it up team’. Erwin groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hange, I know you are trying to make light of the situation but now is not the time, can you just focus on getting Connie of that table and onto a hospital bed, I’d also like you to check his vitals again, he seems stable but not stable enough.” Hange pushed her glasses up and saluted before heading out of the door. Erwin focused his attention on Armin, Levi and I. “It was a recruitment. Berthold didn’t exorcise the him, the Titan approached them, I don’t know and I don’t really care if he gave them an offer but he recruited them and that is all that matters. They were seventeen when that happened and they were seventeen when they joined us, they were still too young to join the Survey Corps in the eyes of the law but we took them in nonetheless and trained them to use their sight. They used what we assumed was their sight to get closer to us so that they could find our weaknesses… I must say whoever recruited them has an eye for strategy and so it will be I who takes him down.” The Commanders, broad frame was obviously muscular and I shivered in fear at the thought of having to face him in a fight.

Hange returned with Moblit who she had called to the warehouse to help out, they picked up Connie and wheeled him a curtained booth on the bed they had brought in. As the two got to work on checking Connie over, Marco ran in explaining they located the located the car and then all hell broke out. Levi was shouting out orders, while Erwin worked with Armin on a plan, both blonde heads down in concentration as they drew diagrams and scribbled notes. Marco continued to run in and out carrying messages to and fro. As I walked around I took in the surroundings, the squad seemed calm considering the situation and here I am doing nothing to help. _What could I do? Me and Jaeger being who we are, have already done enough_. Levi shouted stopping me from sulking any further and I noticed Hange pulling a wheelchair out for Sasha as Marco helped her in.

“Sasha was able to contact Mikasa and we have her on the line, Mikasa tell us what you see? Tell us what you know.” Levi asked and the voice that replied over the line wasn’t like the voice we all knew. Her voice usually emotionless was now filled with rage, an image of a wolf lips peeled back to reveal sharp white teeth came to mind and I gulped. Her voice was muffled but we were able to hear ‘Old prison’ ‘There isn’t much security but I’m not sure on numbers’ ‘I can stick around and wait but I want Eren back’ Once she finished Levi spoke, reassuring her that they would get Eren back and when the call ended he looked at the Commander. Erwin looked back, a smile on his lips he cleared his throat and patted Armin on the shoulder. Armin stood up, his smaller frame dwarfed by the blonde figure beside him, masculine hands still grasping his small shoulder, Erwin urged him on.

“We have come up with a plan. From the phone call, we know that they haven’t moved out of Trost, which means that there are only a few Old prisons that we can choose from. Over the next few day’s Sasha will be surveying these prisons, usually this would be Ymir and Christa’s job.” Armin stopped voice suddenly small, Erwin stroked a hand through Armin’s blonde bob tenderly and I noticed Levi bristle. Seeming to get the courage to continue, Armin carried on. “Sasha will meet up with Mikasa and survey the prisons exterior. Of course there will be cameras but that doesn’t mean, we can’t use cameras of our own. Sasha you must attach a few cameras around the exterior of the building and if possible find a window and place a camera on that, this way we can see what happens inside as well as out. You and Mikasa need to survey what happens and relay it back to us, erm Sasha can you please inform Mikasa on what to do. Jean and Marco.” We looked up at our names and Armin looked up at us. “We need you to visit Jinae, I remember a few weeks back I came across a large amount of Titan activity over there. There is an Arachne, she owns a store called Stitches, and if I’m correct her name is Mina. From her Facebook profile she seems like a sweet girl but she’s a Titan nevertheless so be careful. There is a Crocotta, we haven’t come across one of these yet and I’m worried that he may be too much for you to handle but he may also be our only option, I don’t know much about him but I can show you this picture.” Armin leaned across the table and reached for a piece of paper. Picking it up he passed it to Marco and I peered up at it. The man on the image, had short blonde hair and long sideburns. _Seriously, dude shave those creatures down_. His eyes were honey brown and his gaze was sharp.

“Armin, why do we need to talk to these Titans?” I asked and Marco nodded.

“Well, we’re sending you to Jinae because we need them. We can use their Titan abilities to aid us in getting Eren back. Assembling a small team of Titans from different classes may give us an advantage when we turn up at the old prison and if they don’t come easily just tell them the truth. Tell them that there is a man out there who can control Titans and there are people after this man so that they could use his abilities to control other Titans, surely they don’t want to be controlled. Which gives them more reason to join us.” Armin clasped his hands together smiling at his plan, I looked at Marco and he smiled at me, although he still looked distraught, the fact he was smiling made me smile.

“Holy shit!” A hoarse voice tore through the silence and we all turned to see Connie giving us a thumbs up before collapsing again, this time with snores. I yawned and Levi looked at his watch.

“Have we seriously been in here for over three and a half hours? It’s what after ten, guys I think you should all stay at Jean’s, Armin you too. I know you have your own place with Mikasa and Eren but if Berthold and Reiner know where you live, we can’t be sure you’d be safe and besides I haven’t heard them mention going back to yours.” Levi’s eyes turned to me and I looked down at him shrugging. “Well whatever, just get out of here, is Connie okay to leave, I don’t want him here anymore and I don’t have the patience to explain to a doctor that our warehouse was smoked out by a traitorous Titan.” Hange only nodded and Levi made shooing motions with his gloved hands. “Come on get out of here. Oh and you too, your trip to Jinae starts tomorrow, swing by the warehouse at seven a.m. and I’ll give you all the resources you need to track down these Titans.” Levi turned to walk towards the commander before turning back one last time “And Marco, happy birthday.” With that the small Corporal walked towards the Commander, placing his smaller hand in Erwin’s larger one, he dragged him out the door ignoring our curious eyes. Hange perked up.

“You guys didn’t know they were together.” She asked and all heads nodded, even Moblit’s. “Seriously, Levi eats his ass... literally.” I blushed at the thought of what Marco had done earlier but before I could revel in the bliss of that experience, the outcomes of the day fell on me and I sighed.

“Come on guys, I’ll take you home.” I mumbled around a yawn. Marco wheeled Sasha out of the lab and I helped him carry the wheelchair up the stairs, the smoke had cleared out and I breathed in heavily before dragging a half asleep Connie to stand, Armin walked behind, notes clutched to his chest. We made it to the Impala, there was no space for Sasha’s wheelchair as my boot could barely fit one converse, I thought about renting out one of the Survey Corps cars but splitting us up made acid rise to the back of my throat and so Marco and I sat up front, with Armin sitting in between a sleeping Connie and complaining Sasha. I was about to pull off when Hange came bounding out of the door a huge Tupperware container in her hands, passing the cake to Sasha she said her goodbyes before I pulled away.

Marco’s hand reached for mine, in the darkness of the car, I could feel his eyes on me but I was too scared to return his look, thinking about being ambushed or my car being rammed from the side in an attempt to take me hostage but I smiled either way and I heard him hum in gratitude before turning away. It's  Marco’s birthday today, I vowed to make it the best one his had but all I’ve done is it made it his worse. I can’t only blame myself, that bastard Jaeger is another reason why this has gone to shit. Imagine that me and Eren the key and lock of this entire situation, I was the key to unlocking the full potential of his powers… _But I won’t let that happen, hell no_.

* * *

 

When we arrived at the apartment, Marco opened the back door to help Sasha out, she limped and against her protests to walk Marco picked her up. I saw him eye the cake and I saw the love in his eyes. I felt slightly jealous at the affection in his gaze but when he turned to me I almost collapsed at the way the love only increased when he looked at me. Blushing, I opened the door and punched Connie gently in the stomach, he groaned but stood anyway. Locking the Impala I ran to the door and let everyone in, Sasha pointed towards the kitchen and I opened my mouth to ask how she knew but the look in Connie’s eyes stopped me. _Well, well little friend, been inviting the queen back whenever I left_. Connie showed Armin around whilst, Sasha grabbed a few candles from the inside of her pocket and nodded towards me for a lighter. “I don’t smoke.” I said and Sasha rolled her eyes, giving in I passed her a lighter and Marco’s eyes grew wide. ‘I knew it’ I heard him say. “Just don’t burn the house down Sasha.” I grumbled, embarrassed at my habit. Connie and Armin returned in time for Sasha to coerce us all into singing happy birthday, Marco’s once sullen face brightened up and he blushed at the attention. He closed his eyes and blew his candles out, before he could ask for a knife, Sasha was already cutting a chunk of the cake, raising it to her mouth she looked at our shocked faces.

Sasha combined Marco's love for Banoffee pies and Victoria sponge cakes to make this concoction and damn, it tasted good. I moaned audibly and Marco blushed beside me, smiling at him embarrassed I continued to eat the cake. Sasha had made a vanilla sponge from scratch and used a creamy vanilla and banana icing to cover the cake, there were circular slices of banana arranged around the top with a sprinkling of the famous Banoffee pie base on top. It was a strange mix but it tasted nice and Marco seemed to enjoy it, I grabbed him another slice before Connie or Sasha could take it. He leaned towards me a chunk of cake on his fork.

“Do you want some baby?” He whispered and looking at me with the full intensity of his brown, his head wasn’t far from my own and the blood rushed to my dick. I opened my mouth and he fed me the cake. Some of the icing went on my lips and Marco leaned in and licked it off. I swallowed the cake with a gulp, cheeks heating up. Armin was also blushing, whilst Connie and Sasha attempted to recreate are far too intimate moment.

It was coming up to one a.m. and Armin’s small form was curled up on the sofa. Connie said, Armin could sleep in his bed and being the gentleman he was Marco carried Armin into Connie’s room. Connie and Sasha also went inside, retiring for the night. When the door shut Marco he pushed me against the wall and his lips fell on mine. I returned the kiss eagerly, hands pawing into short curls. He pulled away whispering ‘Il mio amore’ before picking me up. Somehow I landed on my back Marco’s body between my legs, the mattress felt too soft on my back in comparison to the hard muscle of Marco on my front. “Il mio amore”. He whispered again, kissing my jaw and leaving small kisses in his wake. “Il mio amo... Non mi lasci.” I quirked a brow in confusion and when I opened my mouth to speak, he silenced me with a kiss. Pulling away to catch his breath, he looked down at me. “I said, My love, do not leave me… you’re not the only one who can speak another language Officer Kirstein.” His accent was thicker than usual and his smile was sly.

“What was that?” I asked, wrapping my thin arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Italian… I was born in San Gimignano but I moved at an early age.” His nose brushed against mine.

“Italy that explains it.” I said and Marco was the next one to quirk a brow. “It explains, why you look like a God damn sculpture, it’s a real shame none of those sculptures have a dick the size of yours.” I purred and Marco grinded slowly, I bit back a moan and he smiled.

“Do I really look like a sculpture?” His soft voice went husky and I moaned as he grinded again, large hand gripping my thigh. I nodded slowly and he leant forward biting my lip, as he stroked the expanse of my thigh, his hand trailed upwards landing on my belt. He began to buckle it, undoing my zip he knelt in between my legs. I lifted my hips up and he pulled my jeans off, tossing them to the side he also removed his own jeans. Once our jeans were off and our t-shirts were long gone, probably in the pits of hell as I speak. Marco got under the covers and I joined him, my head resting on his chest. As worked up as we was, it seemed like an unspoken agreement that are dicks would have to cry themselves to sleep because we were both too exhausted to do anything about them. The days’ event’s finally took it’s toll on us and after a few more stolen kisses, I fell asleep to Marco’s soft voice “Il mio amore, TI amo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My love, I love you" was what Jean fell asleep too.. I think I hinted that Marco had an accent in one of the earlier chapters and now you all know that the half French, half German Jean is dating a feisty Italian..
> 
> Are you guys ready for a road trip because Jean and Marco sure as hell aren't.


	8. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has to babysit, Marco likes to control and Jean can't stand up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, it appears we are growing ever so close to the finale.. I have to admit, I'm improvising this as I go along, I'm sure you guys can tell..
> 
> There may be a little treat in this chapter, a little treat or two.

I awoke to gentle snoring, and a heavily sleeping form pressed up against me, one muscular arm draped over my side. Smiling I snuggled closer and closed my eyes revelling in the bliss, the bliss that was short lived when my eyes flew open and I threw the sheets of us. Marco only cuddled closer at the intrusion of the cold air on his skin. I looked down at his sleepy form, forehead wrinkled with a frown, full lips parted slighted and dribble threatening to spill from his lips. I giggled at the sight of him, forgetting once again the reason I was panicking. It was my phone ringing in the end that snapped me out of my daydreams and pretty much did the same for Marco, whose once tense face was now smiling lazily. Picking up my phone, I answered, Levi’s screams were what finally had us on our feet when we realised we were late.

At the sight of his sleepy face, I gave Marco another twenty minutes more to sleep while I showered and when I walked in towel hanging on my bony hips, Marco’s once sleepy eyes looked at me hungrily. I shook my head and looked at the clock whilst Marco threw himself dramatically on the floor protesting. When he finally got up to shower, I watched his back, a dusting of freckles along his tan shoulders. I wonder what it would feel like to grip onto those shoulders, to wrap my legs tightly around his waist, to feel his hands pull my hair. _Fuck_. I shook my head once and then twice but I couldn’t get the image of Marco’s face out of my mind, when he moaned or the way his dick twitched whenever I licked it or even the fact it was my name that left his lips when he came. _I need more. I need more now_. But I have my responsibilities, Eren may be a jerk but he’s a member of my squad and I won’t let anybody take him without a fight, well besides yesterday when he was practically dragged from us. _This time I’ll be there to fight_.

I was packing my bag when Marco came in and he groaned dropping the towel I leant him to the floor with a thump. I may have been up and close with Marco’s dick, yesterday afternoon but that doesn’t mean I can’t stop the blush at the sight of it. I saw his lips moving and I looked up. “I said, I forgot I’d need some clothes, can we stop at mine after we leave the warehouse… I don’t think my calf would fit in your jeans.” He laughed and I threw a sock at him.

“Shut up.” I mumbled trying to act mad but Marco’s dimpled smile is too infectious to not be affected by it and I smiled back. I turned to give him privacy and he shouted a ‘come on, seriously’ and I hushed him. “Don’t wake up the others just because we’re up.” He dressed in silence but I knew he was still smiling, that warmth spread through me, seeping through my fingers and toes.

Even though it was early, when we emerged from my room dressed and starving, Connie and Armin were watching Kick Ass 2, I shook my head and pinched Connie’s ear. “We’re heading off to Jinae now, I’m not sure when we’ll be back but I’ll keep in touch, promise me you’ll buy some groceries, we can’t let Sasha starve, I’m scared she’ll become a Cannibal.” Connie’s bedroom door swung open and Sasha strolled out wearing one of Connie’s t-shirts and well nothing more from what I could see, her half lidded eyes bored holes into me ‘My names not Hannibal and I’m not a Cannibal!’ I laughed before handing Connie some cash. “Here this is my part, make sure you look after Armin okay.” At his name, Armin’s blonde head turned towards me and his eyes were slightly red. I couldn’t look at him like this, I don’t know how I would cope if Connie was taken, I’ve known this guy from since I was eleven and I love him, his my best bro and losing him would hurt me but losing Marco would tear me apart, I may have known him for a shorter time than Connie but the love I have for Marco is a different love entirely.

After we said our Goodbyes. We got into the Impala, the engine roared to life and Thom Yorke’s voice accompanied the thrumming sound of the engine and my heart. Levi is going to kick our asses.

* * *

 

We finally arrived at the warehouse, two and a half hours late and after fifteen minutes of knocking at Levi’s office we realised he wasn’t in there. Instead we headed to labs in the basement, were the sound of quiet chitter chatter filled the otherwise silence. I located Moblit sitting crossed legged on a table, his laptop in his lap and several books strewn around him. Hange was sitting on the table across from him writing in her notebook. Looking over to the furthest part of the lab, I spotted Levi sitting on Erwin’s lap, his small legs hanging of one side, while his hand played lazily with the Commander’s bolo tie. Erwin cleared his throat at our arrival and Levi practically bristled when he saw us, climbing of the Commander he strode towards us and Erwin only shook his head in apology. “What time do you call this? Huh, you were supposed to be on the road at half seven, you dumb fucks … Look here are the notes, Hange is finishing up some extra points but here are the crucial parts.” He handed a thick stack of paper to Marco and I groaned in frustration. Levi’s eyes found mine but he didn’t shout, his voice just softened. “I know Kirstein, it’s a lot but we have four Titans to track down, two which weren’t mentioned yesterday and the Crocotta is a dangerous bastard, I’d rather send you guys in prepared with a stack of paper, then one measly sheet. Now like Armin said, if it comes to it, just tell them the truth and guys please keep your head in the game and you’re other head in your pants… I don’t want any distractions.” He pointed his small finger at me and I fought back a giggle at how small his hand was. He seriously is like a tiny black cat, with little squishy pads on his little paws. Remind me when I quit this clusterfuck of a job to take of his glove.

When we arrived at Marco’s place, I held his hand and he smiled sadly. Once inside he went into his room and I took the chance to peak into the other rooms but I didn’t get further than Berthold and Reiner’s. I looked across the blue walls at photographs of Reiner with three missing teeth holding a bloody tooth towards the camera and a younger Berthold stared at him shocked. There was another photo of the two of them they looked at least thirteen and Reiner was wearing a American Football uniform, his frame was a lot smaller to now, the huge shoulder pads dwarfing his body, the uniform literally wore him. In the next photo an older Reiner probably seventeen stood proudly in his uniform, this time his Broad shoulders and huge muscular thighs wore the uniform. His once gappy smile was full and bright and a sweater wearing Berthold leaned down slightly eyes watching Reiner adoringly. I looked away sharply, regretting the fact I was disturbing their privacy but that regret was short lived when I spotted a picture of tiny pale boy, with short blonde hair and eyes the colour of amber. His thin face looked sad and alone, I would know because that face was my own.

I pushed the computer chair aside and opened the drawer the rest of the way. _What the fuck?_   Images of myself and another boy filled the draw, there was a picture of me when I first went to school, a picture of me riding a bike, a bag filled with newspaper on my back. There was a picture of me standing at a urinal head facing the wall, how did I know it was me, I customised those black converses with badges myself. Looking at the pictures of the other boy, I recognised the angry teal eyes. _Eren_. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the contents of the draw, sending it Levi I grabbed a few photos and almost ran straight into Marco who was coming to find me. “Let’s go.” I said and he nodded tersely.

* * *

 

We sat in the Impala, Marco’s left hand stroking my thigh affectionately, while he fed me a Krispy Kreme doughnut with his other hand. Before we even headed onto the motorway, our bellies protested at the lack of food and in Marco’s case lack of sugar and we headed to both Starbucks and Krispy Kreme for our fix. Marco’s Vanilla spice latte fought for total domination of the car but my Dark Roast coffee was a strong contender, my coffee won in the end, the robust aroma infusing the car, making Marco whine at the smell. When Marco wasn’t burying his face in his cup to get away from the strong smell, he would grab another doughnut and feed me. “Hey jean.” He asked and I turned towards him, easing the Impala into the line of cars waiting for the lights to turn red.

“Hmmmm.” I murmured, chewing my glazed doughnut with delight.

“Should we book a Motel for three nights or four? We will be travelling to and fro but we would need somewhere to stay in between our Titan visits.” He sipped at his drink waiting for an answer and I blinked a few times.

“Erm, four I guess.” I looked away as the lights turned green and he nodded in agreement, eating his own doughnut. I glanced at his pink chino shorts and then his tanned legs, covered in black hairs and I imagined running my hands through them. Would they be spikey and coarse or soft and hairy? Was he ticklish at the backs of his knees or on his feet? These are the sort of things I should be exploring with him, the things that make him jump, the things that make him cry, the things that make him moan my name over and over again yet here I am spending this time with him to track down four Titans. _Fucking great, but damn when he finally does, Marco better fuck me great_. After six hours of us swapping every so often to swap drivers and stopping for food or rest room breaks, we finally made it to the small town of Jinae. Marco was the last one in the driver’s seat, he pulled into a Motel further into the town and I had a feeling he’s been here before on many occasions.

He parked the Impala and threw the keys to me, I caught them one handed and locked the door. I strolled inside behind Marco and waited for him to buy a room. “Four nights, usual room.” Marco said and the man smiled pushing the money back towards us. Marco smiled gratefully and took the keys and money back. I looked at the exchange with mild discomfort but I followed him anyway. He led me into a small room, it wasn’t the worst decorating but it wasn’t the best. The walls were covered in a cream textured wallpaper, and the carpet was lime green. There was a small wooden bedside table, with a tiny yellow lamp, that matched the lightshade, there was lastly a double bed with mint bed sheets and he plopped down with a groan. On second thoughts this room was horrendous. “Hey Jean come over here.” He whispered and I let go of my small suitcase and leaned over him. Fingers went through my hair and I felt myself being tugged down, I gasped placing my hands on either side of his head to stop me from falling. “Kiss me.” His accent was thick and I gasped again. I’ve noticed Marco’s accent gets stronger when he’s horny as for his eyes, dark and smouldering.

I gave into the temptation and kissed him, he kept his hand in my hair tugging only tighter, I straddled him and leaned closer so that his hold didn’t hurt as much. Despite the slight pain, I wanted more. I wrestled my leather jacket off and his hold loosened before letting go completely, he took his own jacket off and his top followed shortly after. I rubbed slim fingers along the expanse of his chest, fingers brushing the hairs that were scattered there. I ran a finger against his collar bone and then I leaned down to kiss it, tenderly. My lips travelled lower stopping on his chest, I licked at his chest teasingly and he moaned softly. I looked him in his eyes, watching the way his full lips parted, as I sucked on a nipple. I could feel his dick hard against my thigh and I could only imagine the pressure of it being restrained against his shorts. Lifting my head, I looked down and began to undo his belt. I let him take his shorts and boxers off whilst I stripped out of my own outer clothing.

Wearing only my boxers, I kneeled in between his legs and leaned forward. This was the second time I’ve performed oral on another man but from my experience of receiving from a few ex-girlfriends, I did what felt natural. Spitting into the palm of my hand, I gave his fully erect dick a tug, his dick twitched at the sensation and he sucked in a breath. I tugged again, this time continuing the motion a few times before gently stroking him, his breathing was becoming heavier and he looked down at me through half lidded eyes. “I want to feel your mouth on me.” He ordered and I smiled licking from the base of his shaft to the tip of his penis before putting the head in my mouth and pulling away with a pop. He licked his lips, hands griping my hair again and I let out a shaky breath.

This time when I pleased him, I felt more confident. I let the spit drip from my mouth whenever he would thrust into my mouth and pull out, the spit trailing my chin and cheeks, I let him sit up and pull my boxers down to my thighs as I sucked him off, I let him lift my head roughly and order me to suck his fingers before letting them stroke at my entrance, while I buried my face in the coarse hairs that surrounded his dick. It was only when he let my head up for some air that he told me to stop. “Lie on your back.” He ordered and I happily did so my hands covering my hard dick in embarrassment. He smiled at me lovingly before placing two hands on my thighs and opening my legs, I moved my hands whilst blushing at the way he looked at me “Bello, fottutamente bello.” He lowered his lips to my own dick and I shivered at the touch. His mouth formed a tight ‘o’ around me and I couldn’t help but buck forward into the touch, he didn’t gag, only taking me in deeper. It was my turn to grip his hair, my fingers pulling weakly as I moaned.

“Marco… just like that.” I breathed out and a smile played in his eyes as he continued to suck, after a few minutes, a finger brushed against my hole and my breathing hitched. “Can I?” He asked, the lustful look in his eyes was replaced with a look of worry and I nodded before flinging an arm over my eyes. I felt the bed creak and I peeked from under my arm to see Marco bending over. The sight of him was unbelievable, his thick thighs tapered down into thinner tanned legs, his feet long and strangely elegant in comparison to his body but it was his ass that had my eyes, it was plump and I could imagine just how firm it feels. I noticed a few freckles dotting his cheeks and I started to laugh, he turned towards me eyes wide, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand.

“What’s so funny Jean?” He quirked a brow, his smile playful.

“Nothing.” I giggled and he pressed a kiss to my lips. Opening the tube of lube, he squeezed some onto his fingers. The sweet smell smelled familiar and after a lick from his fingers my thoughts were confirmed. “Are you serious, right now?” I asked and he just laughed, smoothing a finger around my entrance.

“I told you vanilla is my everything but now…” he paused, a slick finger prodding into my hole, I sucked in a breath and he eased it out before slipping it right back in. “…so are you.” I cocked my head to the side and he blushed. He pulsed his finger in a few more times before asking. “You ready for another?” I nodded and after a few minutes of gasping and gritting my teeth, I grew accustomed to the sensation of fingers scissoring inside of me and by the time he had three fingers knuckle deep inside, I was aching for something bigger. He tore the wrapper and then smoothed the condom down his dick. Grabbing the lube, he began to slick his dick and all the giggling and laughing was over now for that lustful look was back in his eyes.

He moved closer kneeling in between my legs, he held one of my thighs with one hand and guided his dick to my entrance with his other. I felt the pressure of his head against me. “You ready, Jean?” This time instead of nodding I spoke, a loud and confident ‘yeah’. Marco looked down to my ass and slowly he eased the head in. I whimpered slightly at the foreign intrusion and Marco stroked my thigh reassuringly before pushing further in. I cried out and he fell forward, hands on either side of me, he lifted his hip up, his dick almost entirely out before thrusting in. I cried out again, this time his lips found mine, muffling my cries. He repeated the motion again pulling out slightly and then pushing back in and I could feel him moan against my lips. When he lifted his head up I looked up at him and he looked down at me, a devilish smile on his face, he pushed in all the way and my screams turned into moans, as his pace began to quicken, his deep thrusts becoming shallow and fast. “Fuck, jean.” He breathed out, a hand gripped my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. “Merda, Jean sei così stretto.” He purred, thrusting more erratically. I gripped the sheets tightly.

“Marco… Marcoooo oh yes, fuck me there… oh Marco fuck me.” I practically screamed, as moan after moan escaped my mouth, the feeling of Marco’s thickness inside of me was one thing but when he hit that sweet spot, I was seeing double. “Please Marco… fuck me there, ah like that.” I tried to bite back the moans but he put two fingers inside of my mouth prying it open.

“I want to hear you Jean, I want to hear you scream my name, I want to hear you beg for my dick… yeah just like that baby, you love me fucking you don’t you… should I fuck you harder, yeah?” Marco asked and I screamed out a ‘yes’. The head of his dick, hit my prostate and I arched up towards him. “Yes, that’s my baby… fuck Jean, you’re so tight.” He lifted my legs higher and pressed himself deeper inside, I moaned, pulling his curls as he continued to fuck me. He groaned loudly before thrusting one last time and pulling out, I whimpered at the loss of contact but he was pulling me onto my knees and I was excited to know how he was going to continue fucking me. I grabbed the pillow that was in front of me and bit down when he entered again, my moans muffled by the pillow as he continued to slam his hips against my bony ass, one hand gripped my waist whilst the other slapped one ass cheek. I cried out and he slapped me again, thrusting deeper, he was panting behind me and his sweat dripped onto my arched back. The room smelt of sweat and vanilla and the only sounds were of the bedhead hitting the wall, my cries, Marco’s heavy breathing and the sound of our skin slapping as his body hit against my own.

“Marco…. I’m close, I’m so close.” I shouted and his pace slowed, he kissed my shoulder before pressing my chest to the bed with one hand and lifting my ass higher with the other, the hand that lifted me higher, reached around for my seeping dick and he let me fuck his hand as he stroked me through my orgasm. “Fuuuuuuuuuck, Marco.” I cried out as I came on the sheets, my body shuddering, spit dripping from my lips. He continued to thrust into me pulling my head back up so that my back could arch. My legs were shaking and my breathing was irregular. “Fuck.” I moaned and Marco groaned.

“Jean, I’m gonna come.” Marco panted and his thrusts, slowed down, deepening with each pulse as he came. His thrusts soon stilled and he pulled out. I fell forward and rolled onto my back, chest heaving, skin flushed and entrance gaping. My slim legs still shook and Marco lifted one up to his lips, as he kissed my calf tenderly. Letting my leg fall softly, he lowered his head between my legs and I could feel his tongue lick at the excess lube inside and around my hole. “I told you, Vanilla is my everything and so are you.” He panted out before collapsing next to me.

* * *

 

It was the sun blaring through the blinds that woke me up. I lay in a tangle of limbs and sweet soaked sheets. Marco behind me, his legs intertwined with my own, his arms holding me tightly. I kicked at one the sheets that twined around my left leg and I sighed when I only tangled more. After a few more minutes of laying there, I untangled myself from Marco and the sheets, as I stood my legs gave out underneath me and I fell on the floor. Marco jumped at the sound and he rolled to the edge of the bed, brown eyes smiling down at me. I rolled my own eyes and attempted to stand only falling back over, my legs numb and my ass tender. Marco stood, walking around the bed, he picked me up and I fought against his hold but my aching ass silenced me. He dropped me on the bed and I landed on my stomach with a thump, the bed gave way under his weight and I heard him wince as he looked at my ass. “Baby, I left a hand print.” He laughed, his voice soft and sleepy.

“Tell me you didn’t.” I shouted over my shoulder and he only grinned back, turning my head into the pillow, I groaned. “Do we really have to work today, like can’t this be our vacation…” I mumbled, as a large hand stroked my tender ass cheek, I flinched at the touch. “Carry me to the shower.” I said, too lazy to walk and Marco beamed, wide smile threatening to split his face as he carried me towards the small bathroom. I could stand without his assistance but having Marco’s body close to mine as we showered was a nice feeling and my dick seemed to agree. My already aching asshole, practically cried in protest as Marco fucked me against the shower wall, my own hard dick pressing against the cold tiles as he thrusted into me. I cried out as he wrapped a hand around my neck and whispered sweet words into my ears. I tiptoed, palms flat against the wall, mouth open, letting the moans pour through as we both reached our climax, Marco pulling out to come on my back, his warm cum mixing with the hot water that dripped on my back, my own cum covering my stomach and shower wall. I practically collapsed to my knees, at least now I had a reason to have his assistance.

* * *

 

I climbed into the Impala, throwing a box of Krispy Kreme’s at Marco. “That’s it no more Krispy Kreme’s, tomorrow we will get something proper to eat.” I shouted while strapping myself into the car. Marco only looked at me with a goofy smile, I looked down at his pastel yellow skinny jeans and then back up to his white tank top with a huge yellow sun on it. “Whatever you big gay.” I rolled my eyes and he laughed. “So who do we have first?” I asked, whilst reversing the car. Marco reached for the stack of papers on the back seat and flipped through a few pages.

“Mina Carolina. The Arachne, she works in a tailors called Stitches and from what Armin’s researched she has been living in Jinae for many years, disguising herself as a high school student and going on from there to college. Arachnes don’t age the way we do which means, she could have been doing this for half a century moving from place to place. It’s honestly strange she has a Facebook profile, most Arachnes try to keep themselves out of the spotlight, it helps them blend in more.” Marco spoke slowly, shrugging his shoulders with exhaustion. “I’m so tired, I think Levi was right about no distractions… I can barely concentrate. All I can think about is the way you looked last night. The way you begged for me.” Marco’s voice became sultry and I gulped, a hand rested on my thigh and I stared ahead, not wanting to see the lust in his eyes.

“Can I have a doughnut please?” I asked instead, and there was the sound of the box opening. Marco produced a doughnut and I took a bite ignoring his eyes.

“You know Jean, I have something sweeter you can taste.” Marco whispered and I choked. So here I am, sitting in my Impala next to Marco. Driving through Jinae in search of an Arachne named Mina, she isn’t the only Titan we’re after, there is a Crocotta and two more Titans unknown to us, we should really do our research but being in a room alone with Marco, being _anywhere_ alone with Marco is a mission within itself. It’s strange, when we’re around our friends Marco, is a gentleman, he can be shy at times but he is outgoing and a generally nice guy. He makes sure everyone is okay and doesn’t hesitate to help a friend in need but when he’s alone with he is something entirely different. He speaks words only meant for me to hear, his eyes look at me with a mixture of adoration, love and lust and his hands do things that only I should feel. Seeing the way Marco can turn from Mr. I’ll-help-a-friend-in-need to Mr. I’ll-fuck-you-on-your-hands-and-knees in a matter of hours is astounding. _Well that’s Gemini’s for you_. As he continued to feed me, my doughnuts I wondered what it would be like to not have the sight, the touch or even the voice, what life would be like if I met Marco in another time. Would I even know him? Would he even like me? As much as I hate the gifts I have, I’m grateful for meeting Marco. “Ti amo.” He whispered and I smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco was saying "Shit Jean, You're so tight." Just in case you were wondering.. 
> 
> Also dominant freckled Italian Marco *faints* I had to fan myself whilst writing this chapter.. I felt like a cornered nun when I was writing the sex scene, it is the first time I've written the butt secks so please be gentle. 
> 
> Will Jean and Marco find the four Titans? Will the squad save Eren?? Will there be more secks of the butt??? Read the next chapter too find out ʘ‿ʘ


	9. Team Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's fed up of doughnuts, Marco gets gentle and things don't always go to plan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's after four in the morning and I'm updating this chapter for you (I can barely see.)
> 
> This chapter is very descriptive and a lot longer than previous chapters so grab yourself some ice cream and tuck in..
> 
> Also thank you all for the bookmarks, hits and kudos.

Marco’s soft voice filled the uneasy silence of the car as I pulled up outside Stitches. His accent sugar coated the lyrics of the song and I shivered whenever he pronounced a word. Slapping a large hand to my thigh and clicking his fingers with the other as he sang National Anthem by Lana Del Rey, his eyes bright and the hint of a smile on his lips whenever he looked my way. The empty box of Krispy Kreme’s was discarded to the back seat and yet even though I had the sugary sweet taste of icing on my tongue, I could taste bile. Even though Marco’s optimistic attitude usually cheered me up, today however I couldn’t quench the nerves pumping through my body, making my legs shake and my hands tap the steering wheel impatiently.

When the song finished, Marco’s eyes rested on my legs shaking and he had to literally pry my hands from the steering wheel just to hold them. Taking a hold of my shaking fingers, Marco smoothed a finger from my fingertips to my palm and back up continuously, I breathed out, nerves subsiding slightly. “Thanks.” I mumbled, looking away shyly and his laughter filled the now comfortable silence. He threw the stack of papers onto the back seat beside the empty doughnut box and I climbed out of the Impala. It was when we entered stitches that the nerves returned, Marco rubbed the lower half my back before walking towards the desk, taking the initiative to get things going. As I looked around the store, I noticed how plain it was, there were a few framed photographs on the walls of stylish suits and along the wall were racks full of suits, in colour order. There were pure white suits that gradually turned into a dullish light grey, the arrangement of colours looked like a gradient, that soon turned from dark grey to black. It was beautiful, I wondered over to the suits, fingers trailing the hues when a pair of big greys stared back into my own. I jumped and she raised her hands up in apology. “Oh I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to startle you. Was there anything needed? Maybe a graduation coming up or funeral.” Her voice was high and almost angelic, Marco strode over placing an arm around my waist and I blushed at the sudden intrusion of my personal space. I need to get used to that. “Oh a wedding!” her voice was much brighter now and I felt bad for deceiving her.

“Actually.” Marco spoke, his usually soft voice hardened and the atmosphere changed from easy going to tense within a matter of seconds. “We need to talk to you.” He looked down at her and she shrank back.

“What do you want?” Her high voice, deepened ever so slightly but I noticed, there was a dark undertone to the question and I practically got whiplash from double taking. Her big grey eyes narrowed, a bluish tint intertwining with the grey of her iris.

“We need your expertise and I’m not talking about your sewing skills.” Marco replied, while I smiled slightly. There could totally be a spider pun in this but instead of opening my mouth I let Marco carry on. “There is a man out there with the ability to control Titans, he is nothing but harmless however if he is possessed by a Titan, he could become dangerous.” Marco finished moving his arm from around my waist to cross his arms, he rocked back on his heels and she stared at him slowly from his curly hair to his vans clad feet.

“And what does this have to do with me, I know nothing of a Titan and if you don’t leave my store now, I will call the cops.” She looked at Marco with a hard gaze but when she looked at me her eyes softened a little. “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Her small hand gestured towards the door but neither of us moved.

“Cut the crap, we both know you know what a Titan is and believe me when I say we both know… I don’t care if you’ve been able to fool humans with your innocent tailor disguise and your pretentious store to go with it but you’re not fooling us… Arachne.” Marco retorted as she shrank back again at the volume of his voice. It was only when he said Arachne, when she as Marco likes to say, cut the crap. Six pairs of black eyes peered at us and Marco smiled with accomplishment whilst I internally cowered away.

“Let me say it again, what does this have to do with me.” She asked her grey eyes dull in comparison to bright beady eyes that dotted her forehead.

“There is a Titan with the ability to possess other Titans. Now we both know that Titans can’t be possessed by another Titan, only this Titan can and there's this man who has the ability to control Titans… This might not be specifically about you but it will affect you, if this man becomes possessed and then controls this Titan, the Titan possessing the man will overall have control of every Titan within that vicinity, you included.” Marco’s voice boomed with a confidence I’ve never seen before, a confidence much like Armin’s when he knows his right. She paled, looking away from the both of us. “Nobody wants to be controlled, nobody.” Her gaze flittered up to Marco and then she glanced at me.

“Mina, we need you.” I spoke for the first time in this whole debacle. This was the first time we’ve addressed her and I felt bad for not introducing myself sooner. “My name is Jean and this is Marco. Like Marco said earlier we need your expertise to help us stop this Titan, we can’t let him possess the man.” It felt strange addressing myself as the man but it wouldn’t seem right to tell Mina it was me, she’d probably kill me right now. No. Not with those innocent eyes and the timid way she stands, I don’t care if she’s an Arachne who could cocoon me within a matter of minutes, she looks fragile and I need to save her. “I’ll look after you Mina, just please, join us.” I offered a shaky hand and she offered me her own, shaking hands she nodded and that was all. Mina walked towards her counter slowly, shoulders hunched forward, her sigh lingering in the air. Reaching into a drawer, she produced a small diary.

“When do you need me?” She asked, pen poised over the wordless paper. That was how we got our first recruit, to be honest I’m not sure why I was so nervous to start with, yes I stared into her eyes, all eight of them and yes she possibly considered killing us both because we never left her store when she said but she had joined us and that’s all that matters. Even though having eight eyes, six of them completely black is weird. After leaving Stitches and a sullen looking Mina behind, we drove to KFC, Marco complained saying he preferred McDonalds and I threw the ‘I’m driving, so I choose’ line at him which only made him sulk all the way until he took a bite out of his chicken breast and the smiles were back. Once we were full on something that wasn’t doughnuts, I drove us back to our motel. On the way Marco called Levi to give him an update of the recruiting Mina, the phone was on loud speaker, Levi’s deep voice droning out ‘well done’s’ in a bored manner, Erwin’s voice rumbled out of nowhere chastising him for being sarcastic. The call ended with Levi telling us to save the Crocotta for last, he didn’t say why, which only made my nerves return.

Once inside the room, I collapsed on the bed, stomach flat against the sheets, legs spread. Marco took the opportunity to pounce on me. I winced when his hand slapped my bruised ass cheek and he mumbled an apology. “Marco we are not having sex tonight.” I said tiredly, which only made it sound like a question.

“Aren’t we.” Marco replied, flipping me on my back and pressing his body against my own.

“We have to hunt those other Titans tomorrow.” My voice sounded weak in my ears and I rolled my eyes at how undone I was when he was only lying on top of me.

“Two mystery Titans.” His voice deepened slightly and his accent was strong again. _Fuck_. He began to kiss me, his lips brushing my own lightly before his arms wrapped around me pulling me tighter, his kiss became passionate and I gave in, returning the kiss with as much passion as I could muster up. _Double fuck_. Pulling away, I breathed heavily.

“We should probably have a look through the pa-.” I was cut off, when a moan escaped my lips. Marco’s tongue trailed down my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut forcing the words out of my mouth. “Papers, the papers we need to look through the papers and resea-.” Another moan cut me off as Marco began to trail one hand through the hair lining my lower stomach. There was no point in me trying to explain the reasons why we shouldn’t have sex because my dick was half hard and I have this handsome Italian kissing me. I gave in for the third time today.

* * *

 

I lay on my back, naked. Hand gripping the sheets, toes curled. Marco’s tongue caressing my entrance whilst he pumped at my dick with one hand, his other held mine. I began to move my hips slowly and soon after his tongue was inside my hole, tongue swirling around the tightness. “Fuck.” I breathed out heavily. This time however instead of bringing his fingers towards my lips, he put them inside of his own mouth, looking into my eyes as he sucked. “Fuck.” I gasped out, the lustful look in his eyes, almost had me coming. The first finger entered easily and it was probably due to this morning and last night’s escapades but I soon tightened up when the second finger went in, he rubbed my stomach soothingly with one hand whilst his fingers stretched me. By the third finger, I had relaxed and was begging for more, sensing my impatience Marco chuckled and went in search for a condom and lube but before he opened the packet he looked at me.

“Jean, do you want me to use this or are we going bareback like this morning?” He asked concerned and I looked up at him, this morning was much different to last night, the setting was one thing but the thought that he could cum inside of me at any moment was thrilling.

“Pass it here.” I said, reaching an arm up for the unopened condom, when he gave it to me, I threw it as far as the foil packet would go. Smirking, I raised an eyebrow. “Let’s continue.” Marco opened the lube and squeezed some of the sticky substance into the palm of his hand. After slicking his dick, with a few strokes, he wiped the remainder of the lube on my dick, before lowering his head to lick from the base of my shaft to the head of my dick in one quick stroke. I shivered at the unexpected contact and I felt him smile against me at my reaction. “Fuck me, already.” I gritted out, through clenched teeth and Marco shook his head at me.

“For that, I’m going to have to make you beg, capire?” He looked down at me intently and I shivered once again, this time it wasn’t because of his touch but because of the intensity of his gaze, I nodded. “Get on your hands and knees and face the bedhead.” He ordered and I did as I was told. The back of his hand brushed my unbruised ass cheek, the motion was enough to make me flinch. The next time he did repeated the motion, the slap was harder and my arms almost collapsed underneath me. “Beg for me, Jean. Beg for me to fuck you.” He demanded.

“Fuck me Marco.” I whispered, his hand connected with my ass again and I cried out. “Fuck me, Marco I’m begging you.” I begged and his hand hit my ass once again, this time in a soft caress.

“Ohkay.” He said sweetly, kissing the top of my head. I looked over my shoulder at him, glaring and he only smiled innocently. The head of his penis touched my entrance and I looked forward biting my lip. He pushed in slowly and I heard him moan quietly at the contact. Before he could ask, I was pushing myself back against him, surprising him and myself. “Holy fuck Jean.” Marco groaned, hands grabbing my hips, as he pulled out. Pushing in again, he began to thrust slow and deep. My head hung down as I whimpered, fingers clutching at the sheets. A hand trailed from my hips up to my shoulder and Marco pulled me back slightly, arching my back. “You feel so good Jean.” He whispered and I could only moan in reply. After several minutes of slow and deep thrusts, Marco pulled out. He sat down, back against the bedhead, legs slightly parted, the glow from the setting sun and the remaining lube made his dick glisten and I licked my lips at the sight. I climbed on top, legs pressed on either side of his hips. I eased myself as far as I could go down in this position before gyrating my hips to test the motion, once I was confident and Marco stopped watching my body attentively, I lifted my ass up slightly and when I lowered back down Marco met me half way with a thrust.

“Ah, Marco.” I whispered and he smiled lazily. I placed my hands on his shoulders and his hold on my hips tightened as he continued to thrust, the closeness of our clammy bodies encasing my dick as two bodies rubbed against it, I gasped at the sensation. “Oh my God.” I panted out, whilst Marco pressed his face against my neck, sucking and biting the skin. I moaned louder which only caused Marco to not only thrust deeper but to bite harder, I cried out. After he stopped teasing my neck, I took the chance to lower myself backwards slightly, I grabbed his knees for leverage and I sighed at the sensation. Riding Marco was one thing but this position allowed him to hit me right, were I needed to be pleased. “Fuuuuuck!” I screamed out and Marco bit his lip, as he repeatedly hit my sweet spot.

“You look so beautiful Jean.” Marco’s soft words were barely heard over my loud moans but I heard him either way and the blush on my cheeks reflected my embarrassment. I could only imagine what I looked like from his perspective; slim pale body, pink with a blush in the delicate places, mouth wide open as dribble trailed out of my mouth. Yeah I bet I looked like a right mess but Marco seemed to differ, his eyes roamed my body lovingly and I blushed even more. My dick hit my stomach every time I went up and down and one of Marco’s hands grabbed a hold of it, stroking gently, which was strange considering the pounding he was giving my ass.

“embrasse-moi.” I panted and Marco raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Ha!” I laughed weakly. “You’re not the only one who can speak another language… kiss me.” I commanded and his hands pulled me towards him tongue colliding with my own in a long fervent kiss. “Fuck, I’m close.” I breathed out and he nodded, lowering me onto my back. I stroked myself whilst he continued to fuck me, his hands on either side of my head and my legs wrapped around his waist. “Aw, fuck.” I moaned, as I came all over my stomach and it wasn’t long before Marco’s movements became more erratic.

“Should I come in you or on you?” He asked, his breath heavy, the sweat dripping from his hair and landing on my forehead. “Jeeeean.” He cried out, his thrusts slowing as he emptied himself inside of me before I had a chance to say. He could barely form words when he apologised, collapsing on top, with his dick still inside. Luckily for him I wanted him to cum in me. I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair and he sighed into my touch. Shortly after he pulled out, bringing a palm to my gaping hole he collected his cum before hurrying off to the bathroom.

I lay on the bed, eyes closed legs spread wide, my chest raising slowly. The bed gave way on under Marco’s weight and I felt a cloth cleaning me. I opened my eyes to see Marco cleaning my cum from my stomach and my now limp dick, when it came to my ass he delicately cleaned at the mess he made, again mumbling embarrassed apologies. After he cleaned me up, he pulled us both under the covers. It was only early evening, the once blue sky was tinged with reds and purples as the sun disappeared out of sight and the only sound in the room was the now calm breaths that escaped our lips. “Je t'aime.” I whispered, as I snuggled back against Marco, he draped an arm around me and the last thing I saw before falling asleep was the silhouette by the window.

* * *

 

I awoke to Marco already washed and dressed. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the words ‘Evil Dead’ written in the movies well known slanted font, in huge red letters, he was also wearing red ripped skinny jeans and a pair of white converse. His jeans weren’t as skinny as mine but I smiled at his clothes choice. “No pastel today.” I shouted but it only came out hoarse and dry, clearing my throat, he looked up at me and away from the stack of papers in his hand, I only just realised he was holding. “Wait, you’re researching without me.” I mumbled, throwing the sheets off myself as I stood up, exposing my naked body to him, screeching I flew under the covers and he chuckled.

“Jean babe, I’ve seen it all. Even that one tiny freckle on your butt.” His voice was soft and I could feel the love in his words, blushing I hid further under the sheets. I heard movement and he plopped down beside me. “Do you need me to carry you again?” he asked, worry tinging his voice.

“No it’s fine and your the one with the freckled butt.” I croaked out, reaching for my discarded pair of boxers and pulling them on under the sheets. I searched for my bag and when I collected my toiletries and shower stuff, Marco’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“Ah man, is it ohkay if I go and buy us some breakfast?” He asked rubbing his stomach.

“Just anything that isn’t doughnuts.” I threw over my shoulder, that didn’t mean I didn’t see the disappointment on his face. “Grow some balls, Marco.” I shouted shutting the bathroom door behind me.

“You wasn’t saying that, when you was choking on them last night.” His voice was muffled through the door but I knew he was wearing that dumb cocky smile he only shows me. Shaking my head, I turned on the shower, kicking my leg playfully as the water heated up to the right temperature. Stepping in, I squeezed some Lynx Dark Temptation into my hands, rubbing my palms together I began to lather up my body, I don’t usually use sweet flavoured shower gels, I used to opt for lavender or something fruity but after learning that Marco doesn’t only like vanilla but also chocolate, I began to buy this shower gel. I knew Marco had noticed but because I had withdrawn myself from him at the time, he never brought it up but now he’ll sneak the occasional sniff of my arm or any other visible body part. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn’t hear the door open. It was only the loud footsteps that stilled my movements. “Back so soon.” I called out and the footsteps stopped. “Marco.” I said unsurely, turning the faucet off to step out of the shower.

“Yeah, it’s only me.” He replied and I breathed out slowly. Marco still didn’t move and I felt a shiver run down my spine. As I reached for my towel the bathroom door opened and a hand poked through, a hand that wasn’t tanned or freckled. Before I had a chance to grab my towel, the door opened fully to reveal a tall blonde man, sideburns long and eyes the colour of honey. Any thought of saving my dignity was long forgotten, when he edged his way in, closing the small distance behind us. “So it’s true what they say.” He continued to speak with Marco’s voice and for the first time in my life, the voice made me uncomfortable. “You can see and speak to us but that’s not all now, is it Jean?” My name sounded horrible coming from his mouth and were Marco would pronounce my name as j-ah-n, the man said Gene.

“How do you know my name and what do you want?” I asked, my eyes looking for ways to escape him, my gaze lingered on a small window in the corner of the small bathroom and his eyes followed my line of sight.

“Ah, we wouldn’t to do that would we Jean.” He patronized me and I shook my head.

“Stop it, stop using his voice and answer my fucking question.” I shouted and the man only leered, sharp jagged teeth visible behind his full lips.

“Beg for me, Jean. Beg for me to tell you.” His voice blood curdling deep, I threw my hands up to my ears in a bid to stop the sharp scratching that was hurting my eardrums. Realisation of his phrasing hit me and it finally dawned on me that the silhouette I saw last night, was not a figment of my imagination. “Tell me Jean, is he a good fuck?” he titled his head to the side and I winced at the piercing pain in my ears.

“You was there yesterday, weren’t you?” I asked, hands firmly clasped on my ears as I awaited his answer.

“I was and oh my it was a sight... you’ve changed from the little boy I once knew, the little boy who sat by himself at lunch, hung around with the almost dead old man and fawned after girls out of his league but look at you now eh, all grown up, driving the old bastards car and chasing after men instead… my, my you’ve changed Jean.” His voice had changed to the self-confident Oluo and he mimicked the old mans, snotty manner. I looked back towards the window thinking about making a break for it when a hand touched my arm. Looking around it was Oluo who stood in front of me. “What’d you say we pour a shot or two of whiskey and watch some CSI.” I looked at the old man, the cocky smile that upturned his thin lips, his small hazel eyes boring into my own, his once blonde hair was parted in the middle, the dull grey head of hair the only thing retaining his youth as unlike himself most men around his aged were either thinning or bald. But no matter how much he looked and acted like Oluo, I wasn’t that much of an idiot to be fooled.

“Fuck you!” I shouted shrugging my arm away from him, once out of his grasp I took the chance to run to the door, bare feet hitting the ground as I bounded into the bedroom. He was quick on my heels and this time it was the man and not Oluo, he stopped a few steps away from me as I pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It suddenly hit me why he looked so familiar, he was the face on the picture Levi showed us, the Crocotta but what was worse was that it had only just dawned on me that he was the Titan I saw sixteen years ago in that park, the one who possessed my brother. His blonde hair was much longer then and there was a thick beard adorning his face. _How could I forget those intense honey eyes?_

His mouth had opened at an unnatural angle and I chastised myself for not researching on what a Crocotta’s weakness is. Maybe Marco will swoop in and save me like a damsel in distress. I felt a drawing sensation, as if my body was being pulled towards him, the only difference was my feet were planted firmly on the ground and it wasn’t my body drawn to him but my soul. I gasped at the inky blackness oozing from my body. Upon closer inspection it wasn’t just a smoke like substance but my soul took on the form of my body and right now it was clawing its way back inside of me. I held onto the thought of my soul returning to my body in hopes that it would work but I knew it wouldn’t and so did the Crocotta. Maybe waiting for Marco wasn't the best option. My body became limp and I fell too my knees, his mouth only stretched wider at my resistance and I bit my lip to it bled with determination but no matter how hard I tried, more and more of my essence entered him.

I looked to my left, eyes falling on a small mirror. My usually pale face, was more pallid, thin black lines weaving under the layer of skin, like veins however differently to veins, it wasn’t blood being carried along the veiny lines but my essence, my eyes were bloodshot red, vessels blown from the force of my resistance, my cheeks were hollow and my sharp cheekbones jutted out. I was watching my own death, staring into the face Marco would see when he returns, looking at the person who could save or destroy Eren. _Marco, Eren, Connie. I can’t leave you guys like this_. The Crocotta’s honey brown eyes bored into mine and I smiled darkly, there was a brief look of confusion on his face before my own eyes stared back at me, intense amber replacing the once taunting light brown. Unlike the Arachne’s and Changelings I practiced my on through my training, there was a more distinct resistance with the Crocotta, were the Changeling barely registered my intrusion and the Arachne struggled ever so slightly, the Crocotta pushed back. My body may be weakened but my mind was strong and I surpassed his fight, controlling his body and stopping the transfusion.

It took about fifteen minutes to restore a bit more life into my complexion and fill out the once hollowed cheeks, I was on the verge of sleep from the exhaustion of controlling his mind for so long. The motel room door opened and Marco stepped in, paper bags held tightly in one hand and four coffees sitting in a drink holder in the other, the keys fell from between his teeth as he took in the surroundings. “Jean what the fuck?” Was all I heard from him, as I collapsed into sleep.

* * *

 

I woke up to a hushed voice talking and I sat up to see Marco standing face to face with the Crocotta, he noticed I was awake but did nothing to call attention to it. I saw the Crocotta’s lips moving and I tried to focus on what he was saying. “I don’t want him prying in my mind. Making me do his dirty work, never that. When I manipulate someone, I do it for me. When I drain their soul from their body, I do it for me. When I kill someone, I do it for me. There is no way I’ll do that for him. My body is my own weapon and nobody else is controlling that.” The Crocotta had opted for Bruce Campbell’s voice and as much as I hated the fact he was using somebody else’s voice, I was grateful I didn’t have to face that piercing pain. Marco stood taller than him and even though he wasn’t a Titan, power and strength radiated from him. I guess those squats paid off after all.

“Then work with us to stop him… we already have one Titan who has joined us, she’s an Arachne and she’s willing to stop this bastard. The Survey Corps are finding Titans of different classes and we hope to harness these different attributes to surprise them in an attack.” Marco explained, his voice husky and serious.

“Or I could possess the little bastard and kill Micalloh myself or even better why don’t I kill your little boyfriend and your piece of trash hybrid friend.” He barked out and Marco pulled a long thin blade up towards the Crocotta’s chin, he backed away hastily and I smiled at the sight. _Serves you right, you bastard, nobody threatens to kill Eren except me_. I was growing tired of watching the exchange and so I yawned loudly, the Crocotta only tutted. “Boy did you really think I fell for your sleeping act, I heard you shifting around earlier but as you’ve heard most of the conversation I don’t have to repeat myself. Because I can’t possess you or kill you, it seems I’ll have to join you, as much I hate to it’s the only other option besides me gutting you right on the spot or possessing you and then gutting you.” The blade returned to his chin and the Crocotta raised his hands backing away. “Okay, I’m sorry… I’ll meet you guys here at seven tomorrow.” He dodge Marco’s blade and sauntered towards the motel room door, It slammed on his departure and I ran to Marco, he embraced me, kisses dotting my forehead as I cried into his chest.

“I thought I was going to die, Marco.” My voice was muffled by his chest and he only held me tighter.

“I know baby, I could only imagine how you felt.” His soft voice had returned, soothing me but it wasn’t enough.

“But you will never understand how it felt, Marco. It was horrible, it would have taken a second of me losing my concentration for him to take a hold of me… he, he could of possessed my body and acted like me, he’s been watching me all these years Marco, he knows what I’m like he could have fooled you, no worse he could of left me here for you to find. I couldn’t let that happen. I just couldn’t.” I cried harder and Marco's breathing quickened, his chest heaving in and out whilst my own body wracked with sobs. After a few more minutes, I stopped crying and he released me, his white t-shirt was soaked in a small patch from my tears and I looked away embarrassed. “I’m sorry about that.” I tapped his chest lightly and he clasped my hand, kissing my fingers lightly.

“Don’t be. Hey I brought you two coffees but there probably freezing now same with your food, should I go and buy you a coke?” He asked and I grabbed his arms shaking him.

“Marco, don’t you ever leave me again.” I shouted and we both started to laugh nervously at my melodramatic outburst. “Should we go and get those other Titans?” I asked walking towards the cold coffees, lifting one to my lips gingerly.

“No babe, I’m not going to let you out of this room, until we have all of the Titans and we’re going back to Trost.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“Well look what happened when I never left the room, besides I’m not letting you chase after two unknown Titans without me there to watch your back.” I said, looking into the dark mess of a coffee.

“Jean, sweetie aren’t you a little small to watch my back?” He raised a thick eyebrow and I sighed.

“What the hell Marco, I’m like a head shorter than you.” I shouted and he laughed looking down at me to prove his point. We argued all the way to the car, into Starbucks to buy my dark roast, outside of Starbucks dark roast in tow. We argued about our small height difference all the way onto the last location for our so called Titan team. Marco pointed, as the remainder of our petty fight subsided, the last two Titans were a couple who were married and unlike most Titans who stick to their own species or humans, these two were from entirely differently classes. I looked at one of the pages from Armin and Hange’s stack, the male was a Djinns or more commonly referred to as a Jinn. My stomach dropped when I read the description. “Ah fuck me, in Islamic Mythology Djinns are as one of the three sapient creations of God. They are mentioned frequently in the Quran and have been told to have free will much like humans and angels the other two sapient creations. Unlike humans and angels, the Djinns are not holy in spirit and are referred to as demons for their mischievous and manipulative ways which is why they are classed as Titans. Like a lot of Titans, the Djinns has a human disguise but their main attributes are the ability to…. Are you fucking kidding me, alter reality. Marco what bullshit are walking into because I did not sign up for this. Poisoning touch, what the hell.” I shouted and Marco only sighed.

“Just read the other one.” He replied, closing the bottle of water he was drinking.

“His wife is a… you’ve got to be kidding me a Fae, a freaking Fairy.” I shouted even louder and Marco laughed at my outburst. “How the hell did they meet? On that Badoo app or some twisted dating website for supernatural freaks, Holy shit Marco, I need to see this.” I was about to open the car door when Marco grasped my arm.

“Hold on there, little man there is still stuff you should learn about her, yes Fairies aren’t classed as Titans because their essence isn’t demonic or holy but it doesn’t mean they are pure at heart, she lives with a Djinns for goodness sakes, and she’s bound to have picked something up from him. From what I recall we have our Leprechauns, Sprites, Goblins and Tinks… Jean don’t laugh this is all real. It appears she is a distant relative of a Leprechauns although there isn’t a name given to her kind because they are practically the same. Both of them resemble a human and not the small ginger guy in a green suit that you’re thinking off, they look just like us. However were a Leprechaun has the power of teleportation, she is immortal, has the ability to not only turn invisible but use telekinesis. I’m still considering why Armin added her to list, I can understand the Djinns and the Crocotta maybe the Arachne but a Fairy and what can she really do. There must be another trick up her sleeve.” He finished and I let out the giggles I was holding back.

“Well we won’t know until we find out.” I replied. I locked up the car and met Marco on the top step of their house, it was a big house and our car stood out like a cactus in a field of flowers in the suburban area. Marco raised a hand to knock the door and after two brisk knocks we stood there waiting to meet these other Titans and hopefully not get killed in the process. After several minutes, the door opened to reveal a small and petite woman, with light brown hair that was practically ginger, I looked down to see the green corduroy skirt she was wearing and I almost died from the laughter I was holding back, Marco nudged me slyly and I regained my cool. _She looks like a fucking Leprechaun to me_.

“Erm, may I help you?” she asked, her voice had an London accent and I sighed when I didn’t hear a strong Irish one.

“Hello Mrs. Kefka, My name is Marco and this is my associate Jean. We are here to speak with you and your husband.” Marco said confidently, but her brown eyes lingered on his bright red ripped jeans and my Slipknot t-shirt.

“Associate.” She drawled out, not buying any of it.

“Yes, my associate or would your prefer the term partner?” He continued and she pushed the door open all the way, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

“It depends on the use of the word.” She challenged and Marco smiled.

“Both romantically and work related.” He finished and the challenged look in her eyes was replaced with something darker.

“Leave this place at once, I don’t invite your kind into a house of God.” She spat out and It was I who spoke next.

“But you can allow a Genie into your house, how sweet does he grant you wishes, no wait you can do that yourself with a sprinkle of pixie dust.” I too spat out, looking down at the shorter woman who went red in the face, Marco slapped me harshly.

“What are you?” she questioned, eyes looking between us.

“Well not a Titan fucker like yourself.” I responded and that did it. The walkway behind us began to crumble, concrete and stone paving decaying in front of my eyes, the steps behind us began to crumble, collapsing in on themselves and I grasped at Marco who only held me close to him, the patch of concrete underneath his foot was the only thing keeping us afloat as the entire walkway and steps disintegrated beneath us. I inhaled the smell of smoke and then the familiar smell of sulphur dioxide assaulted my nostrils, yes the smell is associated with Titans but that wasn’t the reason why I was scared. I chanced a look down saw not the fiery pits of hell I dreamt of but the vibrant reds and oranges of lava, sloshing beneath us, the black Basalt coursing through the bright hues like an infectious disease, plaguing the reds with its dark waxy texture. _I think hell would have been a lot better, I at least know that isn't real._

Marco’s hands grasped mine and I looked up to see him staring the woman with a wide smile. _What the fuck, is he not seeing this?_ A sharp wind tore out of nowhere and I felt my body being pushed away from him, he turned around quickly reaching out towards my hands, his fingers grazing mine in an attempt to save me but I was already dead, dead before I landed in the lava, dead before it had the chance to stop my heart from the shock of its eight hundred degrees of hot liquid. When I did fall into the hot molten lava, I could feel it tearing the skin from my body, pouring its way into my mouth and coursing through my body spreading the sweltering heat and scorching my insides, my right lung might have asphyxiated from the pressure or that could have been my stomach. The more I thrashed through the dense liquid the harder it became to stay afloat, I am already dead, I know but this fight isn’t over. I heard Marco’s voice cutting through my panicked cries and I tried to focus on his soothing voice but the lava was mind numbing and I could barely focus on the cries of my name as he too began to panic. I clutched at my throat and my eyes landed on the man hovering over the lava in front of me. He was a tall man, with hair clipped shortly to his skull and grey eyes almost white. Under his skin zig zagged lines of reds and oranges surged through the visible parts of his body as lava poured out of him. That’s not right. A man can’t do that but a Titan, a Titan can. Clasping my throat tighter, I gritted my teeth whilst fixating on his eyes, unlike the Crocotta there was less resistance and I found myself invading his mind looking through his eyes, I could only see myself sitting on the walkway of the house clutching at my throat, I gasped when I looked back at the surroundings. The steps had returned, the walkway that was filled with lava was now covered with the beautiful stone pavings and concrete and there I was breathing heavily death in my eyes.

Releasing the Djinns mind, I stood and Marco pulled me into a hug but I pushed away, striding towards the man. “Listen here Genie, I came here to save your life.” I screeched, my throat still sore from screaming and he only smiled.

“Call me Genie again and see what I do to you.” His deep voice boomed, Russian accent thick and I shrank away at the threat.

“My partner and I.” Marco started again now I was beside him and the woman was by her husband. “We came here to tell you about A Titan we now know as Micalloh.” The man tensed at the name and Marco continued. “Micalloh has found a way to possess other Titans and it is through a man, my… my boyfriend.” I looked at Marco quickly surprised at the fact he not only sold me out but called me his boyfriend. There is something less intimate about partner, like the woman said earlier it depends on your use of the word, it could be a work colleague, someone you brokered a deal with or even a boyfriend or girlfriend. I looked at the Genie, I mean Djinns and he stared back at me with butt clenching stomach churning hate. “As you experienced yourself Mr. Kefka, Jean has the ability to control Titans…” Marco gave them both the whole story and somehow our unholy gay asses made it into their dining room. Hannah offered us cookies and tea whilst Franz listened intently to the explanation. Once Marco was done Franz nodded, swallowing the cookie he was chewing.

“Today was the first time, Hannah and I have used our powers since meeting, the little bastard deserved it.” He spoke picking up another cookie and I bristled. “But I gotta admit Micalloh isn’t a nice man, he is powerful as it is and using your boyfriend to control your other boyfriend will only cause chaos.” Marco cut in explaining Eren was not his other boyfriend and Hannah only looked at us like we were aliens. “Whatever, you’re going out of your way to save a friend, if I was you, I would leave his ass to rot serves him right for being an experimental mistake.” As much as I hate Eren, no dislike him, hearing people talk about him like this way driving me insane. Hannah walked us to the door and agreed that the two off them would come to Trost with us tomorrow, if only we can guarantee their lives and I think they were more worried about Levi than the Titans we were against.

Once we got into the car, Marco slapped my thigh hard. “Don’t you ever try and be cocky when you’re dealing with Titans.” He chastised me and I pouted like a child.

“I was trying to be like you.” I replied and he chuckled.

“There’s a difference between being confident and cocky babe.” He retorted with a smile. The ride back to the Motel was filled with Marco singing not only to the whole of Born to Die but the entire Ultraviolence album and I was in tears by the time we arrived from all the high notes he messed up. He slapped my thigh again, softer this time before bringing my face to his own and kissing me. “Don’t ever be cocky to anybody else again, I only want you to be cocky to me.” I nodded and he smiled. Now we have our Titan team, now it’s time to get Eren back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another smutty chapter.. part of the reason I created this was because I wanted to write the secks of the butt but then I wanted there to be a plot as well.. 
> 
> Yeah next chapter should hopefully be the end and I'm gonna prepare you guys now, it's gonna be an insane chapter. Also from what I researched embrasse-moi means kiss me, please correct me if my translations are wrong, I only know English and Kryptonian.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Unveiling Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean continues to battle with his decision's, Thomas hates Lana and Hange is a weapons dealer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I apologise in advance for the super long update. If I'm entirely honest with you all, I was a little down for a while, I read back over a few of the earlier chapters and let me tell you this, all the bad grammar and the awful pacing may have caused me to fall into a mental coma but I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> Also I know I said the target was ten chapters but this chapter was just really long so I had to cut it into two parts, I'm sorry for being so descriptive.. I'll try and be more vague in the future.
> 
> Lastly, sorry again for being that person who updates regularly and then disappears for a decade or two.

I perched on the edge of the bed, tying the laces of my dusty black boots. Marco ran his fingers through his unruly curly hair while humming along to a song which sounded oddly familiar. “And when he calls, he calls for me and not for you….He prays for love, he prays for peace and maybe someone new.” I sang quietly, husky voice gliding over the lyrics as if I had wrote the song myself. Marco’s head snapped around and he stared at me, dimpled cheeks beaming as he smiled.

“You know the words.” Marco grinned, walking towards me. He crouched down, large hands resting on my thighs and I looked down at him, cheeks heating up.

“Yeah, only because you played that dumb album every time we got into my car.” I mumbled, although I was more embarrassed by the fact I actually like that song. Come on Jean, you listen to Deftones not Lana the Banana.

“Aye.” He said, bopping the tip of my pointed nose. “Ultraviolence is not a dumb album and I’ll tell you that Shades of Cool, will now be our make out song.” He smiled coyly and I groaned in frustration.

“Make out song, what are we twelve?” I grumbled and after a few animal like sounds I mumbled out. “Whatever, I… I’ll take you to a Lana concert one day.” This time instead of looking away, I levelled my gaze with his. Amber eyes staring into his rich brown. He reached out towards my face, fingers brushing against my chiselled jawline.

“You would do that, for me?” Marco asked, eyes glistening as the remainder of the sunrise poured in through the blinds. My hands covered his and I brought them to my lap.

“I promise.” I whispered, leaning down slightly. Marco brought his head towards mine, our lips close enough that our breaths mingled in the space between us. I parted my lips slightly and as I was about to take the lead, when there was a knock on the motel door. “That would be, the Crocotta.” I hissed and Marco smiled sadly. “Come on Marco, we have some Titans to meet.” I stood up and Marco headed for our bags, already packed and waiting. I opened the door and as I expected there stood the Crocotta, Thomas.

“Well hello there Jeanie boy, did you get a good night sleep?” Thomas greeted me with a closed mouth smile but as his eyes locked onto mine, his mouth opened slightly to reveal his sharp teeth and his almost kind smile soon turned into the leer, I hate. “But enough of the pleasantries, just because I’m helping you now, doesn’t mean my plans for you have settled… oh and Jean, don’t think your boyfriend there can stop me with a piece of metal. It will take more than that… a lot more.” He spoke lowly, his voice mimicking Bruce Campbell’s again. It seems to be the only voice that Marco and I can tolerate.

There was movement behind me and Marco brought our bags to the door, he nodded at Thomas and I let him pass. Thomas watched Marco put the bags by my car and I watched Thomas watching him. “Hey, I’m gonna give the keys back to Jameson, you know the guy who works here and then I’ll be back.” Marco waved the motel keys at me and I nodded.

“Let’s make a deal Jean. If I help you kill Micalloh, would you let me possess you? Oh, oh sorry boy, did I offend you? Don’t you like this deal? I mean, you’d still be able to see Mark all the time.” His voice had returned to the piercing wail, I had heard yesterday and my hands involuntarily flew up to my ears.

“His name is Marco not Mark.” I gritted out before walking towards my car. I could hear his footsteps trailing after me but I ignored him, opening the trunk and throwing the bags in. “Don’t you even think that I would make such a deal with you.” I hissed, slamming the trunk down a little too roughly. I climbed into the front seat and the door beside me opened.

“I call shotgun.” He said cunningly and I looked at him, with what I hoped was a deadly glare. “Whoa sorry there pup, I can’t have you giving an old dog like me a heart attack.” The door closed and the backdoor on the passenger’s side opened. I put the keys into ignition and the stereo came on, Lana’s voice poured through soothing my nerves. Who would have thought Lana singing about drugs and money could calm me, the same way Marco does.

After what felt like hours but was only a few mere minutes, Marco returned and he plopped himself beside me in the passenger seat. “Let’s go and get Mina. I called Franz and he said he’d meet us in Trost. I sent him the address of the Warehouse and hopefully, Levi will be nice to them if they arrive first.” Marco hushed out, he seemed nervous for the couple but I didn’t care for their wellbeing, not after the Genie almost killed me. Okay maybe I’m worried for Hannah and maybe Franz just a little, I mean Levi has the ferocity of a panther inside the body of a kitten. He may look small and cute but Levi is ruthless and unyielding. The only time I’ve seen him show emotion is when his around tall, blonde and handsome. The Commander.

“Okay, let’s just get Mina and leave this crappy town.” I said, pulling the car into reverse and driving out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

 

Mina was waiting outside when we arrived, the store was closed and there was a sign on the window explaining that it would be shut for a few days. She stood there wearing a black long sleeved jacket which hugged her small frame and what appears to be black lycra leggings tucked into black combat boots. She looked at us icily as we pulled up in front of the store but her gaze lingered on Thomas, who she regarded wearily. She climbed in and crossed her small legs. I turned around and gestured between the pair. “Mina this is Thomas, Thomas this is Mina… we should be in Trost in about four hours so you guys, have time to get acquainted if you like, I don’t know what you Titans do.” I turned back around and began to pull away when Mina’s quiet voice stopped me.

“You know were not much different from you, Jean. We might be Titans but we’re still Human.” She whispered and Thomas barked out a laugh.

“Talk about yourself sweet thang, I’m nothing like these two.” Thomas ground out, eyes staring into mine. I turned away quickly and with that I pulled away from the store and drove down the road.

The journey consisted of one stop to a 24/7 store, were Marco and Mina went inside to buy a few drinks and food for the journey, considering it was seven in the morning and Marco and I haven’t eaten. The journey also consisted of Mina making herself small in the backseat, ignoring Thomas’s sad attempts of chatting her up and when he wasn’t failing miserably at wooing her, he would complain about the music and even when I was ready to open the car door and throw myself out to stop this awful journey, Marco was there smiling at me.

I honestly don’t understand how I could have met somebody so enthusiastic about saving people from the things that lurk in night, so optimistic about risking his life for people who wouldn’t even recognise the risks he took, so passionate about the one thing he believes is his only talent but I know there is more to Marco Bott and I don’t know when he first learned he had the sight, or what happened that changed his life as Sasha had said but I do know there is so much more to him and I want him to know that. If only we weren’t caught up in this fucked up situation, I could show him his worth because no man should have to feel the need to risk his life day in day out, for others. Not when he could be living his own life with me, somewhere else, with no Titans no Soul Eaters or Arachne’s, no Succubi or Genie’s. Some place were none of these things mattered, some place with me and I swear when this is over, I will take him somewhere, anywhere as long as he doesn’t have to see another God damn Titan again. I swear.

I chose this force because I was told it was right for me but all it’s done, is show me hell. Things I forgot when I was a child, memories that were repressed as I grew older and have all come back. I don’t want to see these things, I don’t want to remember the things that kept me awake at night, memories that were repressed so much that I can barely differentiate them from a distant dream. I don’t want Marco to either. I don’t wont Connie to think it’s his purpose to save these people all because he has the sight, or for Armin to stress over strategies and ways to take down power hungry bastards just because he is needed to. “God Damn it!” I shouted, hitting the steering wheel and losing control of the car as it swerved into the lane beside us. A truck blared its horn a few places in front of us and at the speed the driver is going, there is no chance in the truck slowing down before it gets here. I jerked the steering wheel roughly to the left and pulled us back into the correct lane. The truck drove beside us and the driver shouted out profanities before hurtling down the road. The car was filled with the sound of our heavy breathing and Mina’s panicked screams. “Shit, shit I’m sorry guys, I wasn’t concentrating.” I looked back briskly and Mina stared at me with wide eyes, even Thomas looked worried for a moment.

“Do you want me to drive?” Marco asked, concern clear in his voice, his hands were gripping the edges of his seat.

“No it’s fine I can drive.” I silenced his further attempts of switching and the incident wasn’t brought up again. Even when we arrived at the Warehouse, my cheeks red with anger, the previous thoughts plaguing my mind.

Levi met us at the door, he was wearing all black and his stony eyes, looked worried. “Were are the other two?” he asked as he glanced between Mina and Thomas.

“And hello to you Levi, they are not far, Franz called about fifteen minutes ago. He said that they are by an old looking church and I’m guessing his talking about the Trost Trinity so they should be pulling up right about… now.” I turned around and a white Volvo XC90 pulled up behind my Impala. “Holy shit, that’s a nice car. Are you sure they aren’t already working for the Corps?” I asked and Levi only glared at me.

“Now is not the time Kirstein. We need to talk inside now.” He turned briskly, stalking inside. Franz and Hannah met up with us outside the entrance before we all followed Levi’s retreating form. Levi led us into the basement were we saw the remainder of the squad. Hange stood beside Moblit, she was pouring a white substance into a small black orb and Moblit read from a leather bound book. I recognised it as the Grimoire I read, when Marco was teaching me a few different exorcisms. I looked at the table in front of them and I noticed there were many more of the small orbs and a few other things. I located Armin and the Commander next, Erwin wore a black bulletproof vest covering his white shirt and his black trousers were tucked into some combat boots. He stood, arms across his chest, legs spread wide. He was looking at a blue piece of paper Armin was showing him and as I edged closer I recognised it as blueprints. _This is really happening_.

I stood by one of the tables and I heard the familiar sound of Connie, chattering loudly but there was two pairs of footsteps, one much heavier. Connie’s once buzzed head peered around the corner, in the several days since I haven’t seen him, Connie’s hair has grown, little short tufts of thick brown curly hair and a few days old stubble. He looked worn out and he yawned loudly. The man beside him, I recall seeing at the graduation ceremony. He was tall, much taller than the commander, he had to be at least six foot five. The blond bangs of his hair was parted in the middle but a few strands fell into his eyes, from here I can’t really tell but his eyes look brown. What I could tell though, was that his nose was slightly hooked and as he walked towards me, there was the faintest smile on his full lips.

I looked up at him and he held out a hand. “Hello Jean, my name is Mike Zacharius, second in command, although the spot is quite hard when Levi is also second in command. It was hard for Erwin to pick which one of us he wanted… so he chose us both. I guess Levi and I both bring something different to the table.” He smiled and I smiled back however it was only out of necessity. I turned to walk away but I heard it, the distinct sound of sniffing, I looked back and he smiled again.

“Listen up shitheads, I brought the Titans up to the seating room where I could brief them on their side of the mission. They may be helping us but they are still Titans. There is no guarantee that when faced with a proposition, they would stay on our side. Look at Bertolt and Reiner, they sold out as soon as they were given an opportunity. We cannot allow those Titans to turn on us during this battle. Now onto this battle. This is not an all-out army battle, we won’t charge in there with grenades and guns because they won’t affect them but only their human hosts.” Levi spoke firmly, he stood there hands on his hips, shoulders squared and even though he was so small in height, his power made up for his size, it radiated from him. Marco nudged me and I looked at him, his eyes were wide in shock I tried to ask him what was wrong but Levi continued. “Oh yeah, you two have no idea. Well while you were away, I asked Armin and Connie to search for some missing person cases because it bothered me how easily mislead we were by Bertolt and Reiner and you know what, I don’t feel as responsible anymore for being swayed by their lies because you know what, Armin and Connie found a missing persons case that was filed in 2001. Do you know what that means? No you probably don’t so I will tell you, those two bastards possessed two nine year old boys and you know what it made me think maybe Micalloh hired them thirteen years ago and they’ve been mastering how to act human ever since.” His voice rumbled through the room and all eyes were on him as he paused. “We can’t harm the body of two innocent people just to get to the bastards who took away their lives for their own disgusting cause. No, we will charge in there with the few things we know will hurt them.” Levi stopped and he walked over to the table that Hange and Moblit had abandoned, we all followed and he smiled deviously. “Hange will you like to do the honours.” Levi pointed to the table of gadgets and she bounded up excitedly.

“These are Holy Water bombs, now this may sound really childish but these things will really sting a Titan once activated. You see in the middle here is a button and once you trigger it the side of the orb will open to reveal small holes now these holes will distribute the water around the orb and as tested the water can reach up to two meters thanks to the atmospheric pressure within the orb that cau-” Hange was interrupted by Levi’s shouts of ‘we don’t need an scientific explanation’ and she pouted before continuing. “Anyway next up we have these purified smoke bombs, now they are pretty much like the water bombs, they dispense blessed salt around the vicinity of the orb, the only thing different is that they also release a smoke toxin. Which is why we are giving our Titans a scarf they can pull up whenever these bombs are activated, you know because we can’t lose them, if we want to win. Now, Marco and Armin are fluent in rituals of both Latin, Greek, Islamic and of course English so the two of you will have to mix up the exorcisms, we have to hope that they are unfamiliar with at least one of the languages but guys, we don’t want to exorcise Bertolt and Reiner, we don’t care about the girl they were with, send her back to the pits of hell for all we care but we want to capture those two. And lastly our other weapon is Jean, Jean you know what you can do best and we can’t tell you what to do. When the time comes, you’ll know when and how to use your greatest weapon, your touch.” Hange took a breath and cracked fingers. “That is all, Levi would you like to continue.” She stepped away from the table and joined us all in the semi-circle created in front of it. Erwin stepped forward and he looked at us all slowly before talking.

“No, I think I’ll take this time to say a few things. We lost communication with Sasha and Mikasa around eight in the evening last night, since then we haven’t been able to get in touch with them and I am worried as for your squad around you. Jean and Marco promise me you will bring my girls back, promise me you will protect them but most importantly promise me you’ll save Eren. We still don’t know the whereabouts of Ymir and Christa and as much as it worries me, our goal today is to save Eren, locate Mikasa and Sasha, capture Bertolt and Reiner and kill Micalloh. We leave in seven minutes, prepare yourself team.” Erwin’s voice boomed through the room and he brought his right fist up and placed it over his heart in the Survey Corps salute. We all mirrored him shouting ‘Yes Sirs’ before he dismissed us to gear up.

I stood in the center of the basement, hand still across my chest, eyes unfocused as my squad walked around me. They all have their goals, the Commander explained that his aim is for Armin and Marco to get Mikasa, Eren and Sasha but to also refrain from using any rituals as it can slow them down but if necessarily they must perform. The Titans will be there to protect them all, they are the only ones with a close enough chance to go against three Titans, four including Micalloh. From what Sasha and Mikasa discovered before we lost contact with them, there weren’t any other Titans visible in the building and to be honest that frightens me. I have a feeling we are fighting four of the strongest. Four Titans we still haven’t classed which means, apart from being exorcised, their weaknesses are unknown. I have a bad feeling about this and as scared as I am, this is our only chance of stopping Micalloh and saving my squad. My squad, it’s strange how I call them that, when this squad is one of the things I’ve grown to resent in the past few days, in fact ever since I began to realise that I do fit in here. That I do belong here, even if this life is something I hate. I’ll save you Eren and I’ll kill Micalloh myself, I don’t know how but I will.

* * *

 

We stood outside of the building. Levi and Erwin to my right, examining their guns and checking to see how many rounds of ammo they can carry between them. We have been outfitted with one Carbon 15 Type 97S, the gun is a cross between a rifle and pistol. It is lightweight and easy to carry because of it’s light build Hange explained that they have bullets created specifically for them, bullets we have modified. Inside of the original casings are purified blessed salt, once it’s inside the tissue the casing will explode letting the salt enter the body. It will weaken a Titan to a state which is easier to control if the need for an exorcism arises. It also means, it won’t harm the human host as unlike normal bullets that release shrapnel upon contact, these bullets only contain natural rock salt. Yes, it will sting the host but it’s a lot better than having bits of metal inside of the body. When Mikasa and the others have been located, Erwin has asked for Mikasa to be handed a SKS Sniper Rifle, were she will cover the windows in case anything else arises. Like the 97S, the SKS has Salt encased bullets.

I was so immersed watching them check their weapons that I forgot there was a body standing beside mine, a body whose hand held my own, a body who when this is over, I will fuck the remaining dignity out off. “Hey, promise me you’ll be safe. Once you have them, leave. I don’t want you inside of there.” I said looking at his eyes, his freckled cheeks and then his mouth. My gaze lingered on the fullness of his bottom lip and my own lips parted involuntarily. Marco closed the space between us, his full lips covering my own but before I could reach out to him, to deepen the kiss, he was already pulling away.

“I promise.” He whispered, kissing my forehead lightly before jogging to Armin. I was watching him go, when the doors to the surveillance van burst open. Connie’s small head bobbing as he ran out, his eyes scanned us intently before his gaze found the Corporal.

“Levi, it’s true. Mikasa and Sasha are in their but there’s one other body temperature too and I think it could be another Titan.” Connie’s breaths were irregular and he looked at Levi with fear in his eyes. I walked towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Connie, I am the highest ranked officer, ranking higher than everybody on the Military Police Brigade, Garrison and Survey Corps. I am the strongest officer here and I will cut that Titan down myself, if I have to. It’s time guys, remember your roles, and remember your goals. Are everybody’s camera’s on? Yes, good. Connie as Sasha isn’t here right now, you’ll have to be on the lookout by yourself, I know it’s a lot to ask but make sure you check every screen as often as you can and maintain contact with us all. Once Sasha is out, she’ll help you but right now, you need to do a two man job.” Levi commanded and Connie nodded sharply before running back into the van, once the doors were shut we all looked towards the building.

“Levi, Mike and Jean. You guys are with me, we are going to enter through the front. Armin, Marco and the Titans. There is a back entrance around the other side of the building, I would like you guys to enter through there but not until we are inside. I’ll give you the signal and then you can enter. Once inside Jean I want you and Mike to scout the building for Micalloh, Levi and I will do the same but whatever happens don’t get into combat with him until the other pair gets there.” Erwin ordered and we all nodded. “Right team, let’s go.” Marco turned towards the building, he waved for the Titans and Armin to follow. I watched him go. “Come on Jean, now is not the time to lose concentration.” I looked at the Commander and he smiled. _The end begins now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of like the appetiser, you know quenching your thirst before the actual meal and my, my I have a meal for you guys (I am just bullshitting I have no idea what the outcome is going to be but it's gonna crazy). 
> 
> Well guys, there was no smut and if y'all only came here for the smut I am ashamed of you this. This fic is about exorcising Titans and saving the world from psychotic dudes who want to have infinite power, I'm just kidding I'm here for the smut too so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon (that's if I can figure out what the hell I'm doing).
> 
> P.S. Guys Hange is my science queen, I needed to give her a moment to shine!


	11. Unveiling Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems things don't always go to plan, especially when it involves a loved one. Jean faces revelations and decisions that could change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I honestly apologise for the long wait.. If you haven't heard or should I say read, I've started a new JeanMarco fic so I've been spending a lot of time writing and when I'm not writing, I've been playing DRAMAtical Murder and watching a lot of new Anime's so yeah major procrastination.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter (Yeah, I know I said that on chapter nine but this is for real) and so I'm hoping to get your pulses rising with this one.
> 
> Honestly, my original idea flew out of my head but I'm kinda happy with this so hopefully you guys will enjoy it!

The church was dark, the only source of light was the soft glow of the moon, pouring through the visible gaps of the bordered up windows. Levi reached for his flashlight and the rest of the squad mimicked him, hands flicking the flashlights attached to our right shoulders. The interior of the church was dusty which explained the musky and dusty air to the building but it didn’t explain the burning smell of matchsticks and rotten eggs. That was due to the sulphur and most specifically the Hydrogen Sulphide by product typically associated with Titans, especially those of a demonic essence however there wasn’t just the putrid smell of Hydrogen Sulphide but the sickly sweet smell of pure sulphur. As I gingerly stepped around the abandoned pews, it occurred to me why there was a sweet tang to the air. Hange had explained that when a Titan has had its soul exposed to the air for a long period of time, their essence becomes pure once again. This could only mean one thing either Bert, Reiner or Micalloh are in their original Titan form and are not using a human host. This is isn’t going to end well.

“Levi, something is wrong.” I whispered and the Corporal’s grey eyes narrowed slightly, he nodded his small head before coming to stand beside me, he fisted his left hand before flashing his index finger, middle finger and ring finger individually. I looked across to the Commander and he nodded, releasing his pistol from its holster. Levi stood in front, body crouched slightly, his own gun raised as he peered around the remaining pews. Erwin ran alongside him, stopping by the altar were he picked up a cross. Erwin threw the cross towards Mike, who caught it deftly with his right hand. He lifted the metallic thing to his nose, inhaling deeply as he moved it around hastily.

“The smell is fresh, maybe a day old… somebody held this recently, somebody but not Eren. This cross smells human, it smells like fear.” Mike explained, his voice low, his words clear and confident as he finished his investigation. Erwin nodded sharply before calling Levi over. There was movement at the corner of my eye and if I hadn’t have looked, I probably would have missed the way Mike lowered the cross to the pew and the way he looked upwards with a slight smile. The air around me began to chill and one drip of cold sweat trickled down the back of my neck. I sniffed the air once again, the rancid smell was stronger, closer.

Un-holstering the pistol at my side, I raised it up slightly, a Titan was close by but where. “Connie can you get a visual?” I asked through the radio and Connie’s distorted voice cracked through _‘No just darkness, I’ll give you a heads up if I see anything’_ “Thank you Connie.” The smell was only getting stronger and I began to grow wearier. My breathing increased, my eyes searching the darkened areas frantically, my hands quivering as every darkened corner was empty, every pew was abandoned like when I first walked in, nothing had changed. _Wait a second_. There is one place I haven’t looked. Raising my head hesitantly, my narrowed eyes connected with another, a pair of eyes I once knew however the thing crouched up there wasn’t anybody I recognized. The green eyes looked down at me and from the shadows they revealed a row of white fanged teeth in a grotesque smile.

The figure lowered its body from the chandelier, hanging with one arm. It began to swing slightly to gain momentum before dropping from the high ceiling, its long legs were tucked beneath it. As the thing neared me, I let out a yelp whilst falling backwards in time. “Erwin!” I practically screamed as the figure reached me, its body was lean and long, a whole foot taller than the body it once possessed. His torso was thick and coiled with tight exposed muscle, muscle that covered every over visible part of his body. As he stepped closer, I glanced at his legs, unlike his lean body his legs were thick, trunk like and the skin was a dullish red. I crawled backwards slowly, my eyes trying to look anywhere but at his face, I don’t want to forget the face I once joked with, the face that helped me feel at ease whenever I was anxious, and the face that blushed whenever his boyfriend embarrassed him. Although that was then and this is now, the skeletal face that stared down at me doesn’t belong to Bertolt anymore. “So this is really what you look like.” I said slowly, standing shakily. Erwin and Levi flanked him on either side and Mike stood behind them.

Bertolt smiled a small smile and no matter how friendly it was supposed to be, with his white teeth exposed, the smile was terrifying. “I’m sorry, Jean.” His voice was coarse and dry, his green eyes looked sad and he cocked his head to the side in a strange birdlike manner, his gaze distant. “But I have to do this.” His gaze returned to me and all remaining sadness was replaced by an emotionless glare. Steam began to drift around him, the tendrils leaving his fingertips and coiling around his taut body, the steam grew in expanse and it wasn’t long before the hot tendrils were licking at my own flesh coating my face with its heat and leaving peals of sweat in its absence.

There was a quiet groan and my eyes strayed to Levi, whose usually pale face was red with exertion, Erwin grabbed his arm and pulled the small body towards him. “I really am sorry Jean.” The sweat dripping from my top lip was nothing compared to the sweat gathering on Levi’s small face, his black t-shirt clung to his slight frame and his eyes began to flutter. “If only we met in another time.” Bertolt continued, looking distantly again, his long fingers twirling in the air, his movements trancelike. Levi began to shake in Erwin’s hold. I looked at his childlike body and this time when I raised my pistol, I wasn’t lowering it until it was one bullet down.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas.” I spoke the words nervously and his eyes narrowed into slits. His body tensed up slowly as he lessened his gaze.

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” He spoke surely, raising his now outstretched arms, the steam continuing to pool out from not only his fingers but his entire body. Levi continued to convulse in Erwin’s arms and the Commander held his small body down. His cool blue eyes, looked panicked and I coughed.

“Omnis incursio-” The words were cut off as a wisp of steam coiled tightly around my neck, the shock of it made me cry out, allowing the steam to enter my mouth. My hold on the gun slackened as I fought for oxygen, my arms too numb with shock to fight back.

“I said, it doesn’t have to go this way.” He spoke loudly now, the hold tightening a little more before he let me go. Falling to my knees, the gun fell to the floor beside me and I reached up for my neck. Panting heavily, the sweat falling from my brow.

“But we can.” I turned my head briskly to the left, were Franz stood with Hannah. Bertolt lowered his arms and began to walk towards them, the crunch of the snow beneath his feet announcing his movements. _Wait snow_ , I looked below me and there it was perfect white snow, littered the entire ground. I located the Commander and the Corporal and crawled over towards them.

“It’s Franz, his altering reality but his only focusing on Bertolt. If you look past it you’ll see we’re still inside the church.” I explained to Erwin as he jostled a now still Levi awake. Levi’s eyes opened and his panicked face was replaced with one much darker, he sat up quickly but Erwin pulled him back down whispering quiet words into his ears. “I think they have the others, maybe that’s why Franz and Hannah are here.” I noted but Erwin seemed dubious.

“No, something must have happened and they were on their way to report it, they must have saw this debacle and decided to help… Come on Levi, you can’t run in there fighting, you were unconscious for a good three minutes.” Erwin’s tone of voice changed and I had to turn around, from the pure affection in his voice. When I turned, I was expecting to see the church but instead I was still surrounded by a dark forest, the tree’s covered in snow and the moon a crisp white beacon of light in the gloomy forest. How come, I’m still affected by this?

Glancing over, Bertolt was kneeling in the snow, back hunched, his lanky frame shaking. I tiptoed around him and I immediately recognised the lump of meat in his hands. _Reiner_. Reiner was as white as the snow around him, his body motionless the effects of hypothermia. Bertolt tried to warm him with his steam but it only seemed to effect Reiner even more, as the steam was soon replaced with frost and ice. I closed my eyes and focused my hearing on the surroundings, there were screams of agony yet whenever I opened my eyes the forest was silent. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I crouched down in front of Bertolt.

“He won’t heat up, he won’t heat up, he won’t heat up…” Bertolt mumbled repeatedly as more and more steam poured out of his hands, the steam turning to ice and falling on Reiner’s face like shards of glass from a broken window. “He won’t heat up, he won’t heat up.” Bertolt’s voice was beginning to raise, the tears from his eyes evaporating before they had the chance to settle on his cheeks. “He won’t heat up… HE. Won’t. Heat. Up.” Bertolt howled, the steam from his body flew towards me and I raised my hands up in defence but the steam was already crystallised and the ice cut through my arms. I fell to my knees, wincing.

The surrounding area began to flicker, the scenery shifting between the altered reality of the snowy forest and the actual reality of the abandoned church repeatedly. _Franz_. When the scenery flickered again I located Franz standing beside the first row of pews, his arms outstretched and a pained expression on his face but what worried me was the bulking figure charging towards him. Before I could see any more of the scene before me, I was suddenly back inside of the forest. _Shit, Franz_. Shuffling to my feet, I closed my eyes and tuned in on the sounds around me. Silence. There was nothing but silence. A bead of sweat trickled down my top lip and I opened my eyes. I was back inside of the church, the figure lifted Franz into the air and the Genie struggled effortlessly as the Titan held the expanse of his body in both of his hands. The Titan roared, the sound was voluminous and it resulted in everyone raising their hands to their ears, in an attempt to block out the sound. With one last roar, the figure pulled Franz apart, throwing the lower half of his body to the side, as if it was an old toy that he was bored off. Raising the remaining half of Franz’s body, the Titan roared into his face, his mouth emitting fire that left Franz’s corpse, burnt and charred. The Titan threw his lifeless corpse to the floor and it landed at Hannah’s feet with a thud. Her loud cries filled the once silent church.

I looked around at the faces in the room. Levi and Erwin had both lowered their guns, the shock written on their faces. Mina had rounded the corner and ran towards Hannah, shaking the crying woman’s shoulders. Marco crept around the corner, sheltering a scared Armin and an even more scared looking Krista. _Krista, what is Krista doing here?_ But before I could even question why the small blonde was standing in the Titan safe house, the bulky figure turned towards me.

At a first glance, I would have assumed that the gold covering his body was armour but it was obvious that this hard, metallic casing was not an armour but his skin. It covered another layer of skin that resembled muscle much like Bertolt’s. The Titans frame was broad and wide, the golden skin across his chest much more defined and distinct. This thing, this Titan has a head of short blonde hair and golden eyes. There’s only one other person who looks like this. “Reiner.” The name left my mouth and the Titan nodded once before backing away to help a sullen Bertolt up. The pair stood up and faced us all. These Titans, were on our squad, they were our friends and now they’re our enemies.

There was movement to the left and I looked across to see Marco edging his way further in with Armin and Krista. “Commander, I gave Mikasa her orders and Sasha is back with Connie. Do you need to give me any more commands?” Marco’s voice was deep and confident, even at a moment like this the guy was professional. This is why I love you Marco.

“Protect Armin and Krista.” Erwin ordered as he raised his gun. Levi mimicked him, crouching in front of the Commander. Reiner looked at Bertolt and the clashing of his metallic skin was heard as he carelessly shrugged his shoulders whilst rolling his neck side to side. Forming a fighting stance, Reiner crouched in front of Bertolt.

“We are not here to fight you Bertolt and Reiner. We’re here for Micalloh and our squad.” I spoke up, in a bid to diffuse the two ticking bombs, Levi and Reiner. “Where is Micalloh?” I asked and Reiner tilted his head to the side, looking me straight in the eye.

“On his throne.” His voice was hoarse as if his throat was singed.

“Did Lucifer call him back to his cell in hell?” Levi teased, his pistol never wavering in his small hands.

“No this throne.” A deep and husky voice, interrupted the pair and all eyes turned towards the alter, were a man stood. “Tell me Jean, why didn’t you out me back there? You knew something was up yet you turned a blind eye to it. You know, you could have saved your team from a whole lot of pain and suffering.” The man stepped from behind the alter and walked down the aisle towards me slowly. “You know Jean, they say when a person changes their name, they tend to keep the first letter the same. Do you know why?” He looked down at me and I turned my face away defiantly.

“Because their stupid cunts.” I mumbled and calloused finger touched my chin.

“No Jean.” The man replied, whilst turning my head towards him. “It’s sentimental, not wanting to leave the old you behind even when it’s the best thing to do. I guess that’s why I chose Mike.” Micalloh looked down at me through his bangs and I heard a hiss behind me. Turning, I saw Erwin looking into one hand, his gun lowered and Levi rocked back and forth hesitantly. “Oh Erwin, I’m sorry, I truly am. You wasn’t just a ploy to get to Eren or Jean. I did consider you a friend, a comrade even.” Micalloh purred, his hand dropping from my face as he sauntered towards Erwin. The Commander stiffened at the taller man’s approach and I could hear his heartbeat from where I stood.

“Why did you do this Mik- Micalloh?” Erwin questioned. He brought his face up to stare the other man down. Levi hovered in between them, the agitation plain in his demeanour.

“Because life is nothing without power, I am nothing without power. I always knew about Eren, the boy who wasn’t born from Titan essence but was given it. The boy who surpassed all physical and mental tests. The boy who excelled at hand to hand combat. The boy who was able to control other Titans.” Micalloh began to circle Erwin and Levi bared his teeth, one hand going to the smoke bomb at his side. “I’m sure we are all aware that a Titan cannot possess another Titan, even if that Titan was originally a human and guess what, one day I overhear the pair of you discussing this human boy with not only the sight but the voice.” He raised his hands and pointed two fingers at the Commander and Corporal. “No human can talk to a Titan, it’s unheard of, it’s impossible. A Titans voice is at a frequency much higher than anything a human’s ears can hear and even if they could hear us our language is a mixture of all Earth languages and some languages from the Heavens and Hell. So why would a puny little human have the ability to not only see but hear us. I decided to dig around to learn more about this human and a friend of mine a psychiatrist and a Baku, for anyone who cares. Happened to stumble across an infant, a child of six years old who had conversed with a Titan and I learned his name was Jean, Jean who was a newly appointed police officer. Did you know she fed of your nightmares Jean, those Baku’s are twisted little devil’s. But anyway we all know Jean also has the touch, don’t you. You see, getting Eren was my aim from the very start, using Reiner and Bertolt to infiltrate the Survey Corps and gain all of your trust but my end goal now, is to leave here with him and Jean.” Micalloh, voiced his plans. “With those two I’d be able to control every Titan in the surrounding areas, gathering myself an army of soul hungry Titans ready to devour every living being until we are the only ones roaming this planet.” Micalloh stopped circling Erwin, he raised a hand up and grasped the other man’s elbow.

“What are you doing?” Levi hissed.

“Making a proposition? Join me Jean and I won’t hurt your Commander.” Micalloh proposed and I stared at him mouth agape. Erwin shook his head violently, his teeth gritted as Micalloh’s fingers bit into his skin.

“No, no way am I having my mind invaded by some psychotic dick, who thinks it’s okay to devour every living thing. What happens when we all die? Huh, did that ever cross your mind. Killing us would shift the balance, they’d be nothing for you to feed on you fucking idiot.” I shouted, my hands shaking at my sides. Marco edged closer towards me, his brown eyes wide. Micalloh let out a harsh laugh, one that made the skin crawl on the backs of my arms.

With one swift moment, Micalloh tore Erwin’s forearm from his elbow. Erwin roared in pain and Levi began to fire. Everything went in slow motion from there on. Erwin falling to his knees, hands grasping at the stub were his forearm was only moments ago, blood pouring through his fingers. Krista screaming into Armin’s arms as he held the smaller blonde to him. Hannah shouting, all the smoke grenades lifting into the air as she detonated them around us. Through the smoke I could see Reiner and Bertolt gasping for air, as the salt entered their airways, weakening them.

Eren’s mouth began to stretch wide, his hair growing shaggy as his body shifted into his Titan form, he was already charging at a weakened Reiner before he even completed his shift. And then there was Marco, Marco being dragged at the throat by Micalloh. Marco, whose eyes were beginning to show only the whites as he struggled to breathe. Marco who had promised he’d be safe, my Marco.

“Tell me Jean. Would you join me if I threatened to tear the left side of his body? If I threatened to leave him so badly deformed, he’d beg for me to kill him. Would you join me then?” Micalloh smiled. He lifted Marco effortlessly into the air, Marco’s hands clawing at Micalloh’s hand as he fought for his breath.

In that moment it felt like I was being torn apart, as my mind worked around possible scenarios. Any false move and he would kill Marco, what he had done to the Commander was evidence of how ruthless he is. This is no bluff. I thought about handing myself over, letting my squad go but by doing that, I was ensuring the destruction of everything and anything on this planet. Marco wouldn’t allow it, he wouldn’t allow the life of one person to be saved over hundreds, millions. I could let Marco accept his fate but could I really live with that, of course not. Even if I let him kill Marco, how do I know he wouldn’t use someone else as leverage after? _Think Jean, think_.

There was one thing I could do. “Not every hero needs a tragic backstory to win a fight.” Without a second to rethink my plan, I invaded Eren’s head, he was grappling Reiner to the ground which only made his resistance easier, standing up dazed he tried fight back, gritting my teeth I edged myself in further and as if finally sensing my plan, he allowed me in. Eren’s teal eyes were replaced with my own and he stood still obediently. Now that both me and Eren were both in our subconscious state I was able to explain my strategy, with a nod of understanding, Eren roared. Micalloh’s grip loosened and he dropped Marco. “But I’m no hero.” I shouted. Eren roared again and Bertolt stood up sharply, the steam from his hands creeping towards Micalloh who stood frozen in place. It was obvious the strain of controlling two Titan’s was taking its toll on Eren and so I leant him a hand, reaching into Reiner’s mind and taking control of him.

As Micalloh struggled to breathe, the steam continued to lick at his face, his skin bubbling as he burned. Under my control, Reiner stalked towards Micalloh and pinned him stomach first, to the ground, the heat barely affecting his hardened skin. “Do it Marco, say the chant.” I ordered, the pressure of fighting off a resisting Reiner’s subconscious yet still holding on to and controlling Eren, was beginning to be too much. Marco shuffled to his feet.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…” He spoke the chant fluently. Micalloh looked up and hissed. “Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica...” Marco continued, unsheathing the small dagger at his side. I hadn’t noticed it earlier but it was the same dagger Sasha enchanted for him, the first time Connie and I saw them, at the graduation ceremony. “Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Marco stepped forward and crouched down over Micalloh’s body, driving the dagger across the back of his neck in one swift movement. Micalloh’s body began to slowly vaporise and he laughed harshly, all heads turning towards him.

“You think sending me back to hell, will stop me?” Micalloh coughed out as his throat began to disintegrate. “There is no way you can st-” Micalloh’s body had vaporised before he had the chance to finish.

“I think we just did.” I said and Marco looked towards me, a smile on his face. Looking at Eren, I nodded and his teal eyes looked back at me, panting heavily he smiled. “Do you think, you can restrain them a little while longer?” I asked and Eren winced, before he could answer, Reiner was standing up, from where he was holding down Micalloh seconds ago.

“There’s no need, let us return to our human hosts and you can have us.” Reiner inquired and I nodded, Eren looked towards the Titans and they lead him away. It worries me that Eren’s going alone but out of the rest of us, he’s the only one who can stand a chance against them. The day of Marco’s birthday, Reiner and Bertolt had an unfair advantage when it came to taking Eren, they had the element of surprise but now Eren knows what their capable of, I’m sure he can protect himself for a few minutes. I was watching the three of them go, when a loud cry made me jump. Tearing my eyes away from their retreating forms, I looked over to Levi. In his arms lay the Commander, his body weak from all the blood loss. Levi’s t-shirt was torn, the torn fabric wrapped tightly around the remaining part of the Commander’s arm.

“We need to get him out of here now.” Levi roared. His small hands, rubbing the Commander’s ashen face. “He’s cold, he’s too cold.” The Corporal was frightened and so was I. I looked around, eyes falling on Hannah who held Franz’s dead corpse in her arms, Mina trying her best to pull the other female Titan away. Armin was holding Krista’s hand as she clung to the other blonde. Marco was chattering through his radio, Connie’s voice distorted on the other line.

“Connie has already called for Hange, he called her around the time he saw the incident on the screens so she shouldn’t be long. Should I go and get the first aid kit from the surveillance van, Commander?” Marco asked, his hand to his forehead and Levi kissed his teeth.

“Don’t you dare call me the Commander, he isn’t dead yet?” Levi shouted and Marco brought his hand down to his chest in the Survey Corps salute.

“My apologies Corporal Levi.” After apologising, Marco came and stood beside me, once again. “It’s a mess in here, Hannah is unstable. Mina’s been trying to pull her away from Franz but she won’t budge. Thomas didn’t even enter the church he was behind us but when I turned back to check, he was gone and Krista, apparently Ymir brought her here with another blonde female.” Marco noted.

“I’m assuming the blonde female was the female Titan from the tape, the one who aided Bertolt and Reiner.” Marco nodded and I lifted my hand to his left arm. He winced. “Marco, what is it?” I asked, pulling at the black cardigan so that I could examine his arm. “Jesus Christ Marco, why didn’t you tell me?” I shouted, as I turned his arm over in my hands, carefully. His tanned skin was red, the skin blistering in areas along his upper and lower arm. _‘Would you join me if I threatened to tear the left side of his body?’_ Micalloh’s words sounded in my ears and I looked at Marco’s face, along his jaw the skin was red and blistered, I touched it gently and he winced again. “Did Micalloh do this?” I questioned and he shook his head.

“No, it happened when I exorcised him, Bertolt was still emitting steam and it burnt me but it’s okay Jean, don’t worry. I’m fine.” He smiled and I purposely tapped his arm so that he could wince again.

“Hange better have some magical salve or you ain’t getting none of this for a while.” I teased. Marco pulled me into his arms, his lips finding mine and silencing any remaining words from my mouth.

“Jean.” The Commander’s voice was low. Marco and I broke apart and I walked towards him. Getting down to my knees, I looked down at his body. “You did an excellent job out there today, you detected each Titan and you even figured out who Micalloh was. Jean, don’t ever regret your decision, you chose well, like a commander.” Erwin’s breaths were quick and Levi started to whimper. “You’d make a fine commander Jean.” The Commander’s eyes closed and Levi began to wail loudly. “Christ Levi, I’m only resting my eyes.” The Commander smiled and Levi wept even more. I turned to Marco and he pulled me up.

“You hear that Marco, I’d make a fine commander.” He rolled his eyes and punched me in the arm.

“Just because Erwin thinks your fit to be a commander, doesn’t mean the roles are going to change.” Marco teased and I pouted.

“Does this mean, you won’t let me top?” I asked and Marco nodded. “Ever?” I whined and Marco lifted me into a hug.

“Never ever.” Marco countered, holding me against his chest.

“You suck.” I mumbled, embarrassed.

“I’ve been told, I suck good.” Marco retorted and Eren cried in mock horror, as he rounded the corner with Bertolt and Reiner back in their human hosts.

“Ew Marco, the commander is bleeding out on the floor and you’re talking about your oral skills.” Eren shouted and the squad laughed, all except the Corporal who sat there sulking even though the Commander who could barely speak anymore was laughing quietly. During the time we waited for Hange to arrive, Mina and Hannah had disappeared, Franz’s body gone with them. Reiner and Bertolt explained that they would tell us everything, Levi openly embraced the Commander as he lay in his arms and Marco, well he stood by side throughout the whole of it.

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since our plan to retrieve our squad and our betrayers. We were relived from work as the Corporal spent most of his waking hours beside the Commander’s side. There were times when Marco would have to fight the smaller man to get him outside of the room. Even though the squad were told to take time out, members began to feel themselves getting agitated as days would go by without a work, any structure for their chaotic lives and so here we are inside of the surveillance van outside of an apartment complex. We’ve all questioned why Krista was at the church and where Ymir is, Krista wasn’t the easiest to co-operate with, when questioned she would break down into tears and we’d get nowhere however there were two others, willing to co-operate. Bertolt and Reiner. It seems they weren’t the only other Titan shifters among the group, when their plans to take Eren was revealed, Ymir decided to join them, taking a frightened Krista with her however at the church Ymir had split of with the other female Titan, Annie. Why she’s doing this, we don’t know and we’re here to find out.

Inside of the Surveillance van, Connie and Sasha put on their headphones and gave me the thumbs up. I looked over at Marco, the bulletproof vest sitting snug against his torso, his gun holstered at his side. He nodded towards me before leaning over and kissing me, pulling away shortly after, he opened the door. “You ready Officer Kirstein.” He smiled and I nodded with a smirk as we both exited the van. _Time to reclaim our squad’s pride._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go guys, the penultimate (I think that's what they call it) chapter, what do you guys think? Could anyone spot the similarities to the Manga? Where do you think Ymir is? What is her plan? Is the Commander ohkay? Is Marco going to get Jean's booty?
> 
> Now the next chapter is my way of saying thank you for reading my awful fic and so I'll try not to update it to late, like two weeks maximum, no longer than that. I can't promise it but I'll try and update it as quick as possible.


	12. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes Marco out. Connie and Sasha have no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter guys, I apologise for taking so long to post this but I really hated my writing and lost the motivation to finish but now that AO3 may be closing, I thought I'd end this story to give myself the peace of mind. 
> 
> This chapter is highly smutt and a little rough but I couldn't end it without a bang. So I hope you guys enjoy my rushed chapter, that might have a ton of errors and might not make any sense at all ;_;

The Commander grew better over time and the Corporal continued to stay by his side as Erwin underwent physical therapy and treatment for his arm. Several agonising weeks later, The Commander made a full recovery and was able to leave the hospital. The Survey Corps welcomed Erwin back with a small welcome back party and although he was all smiles and laughter, I knew deep down Erwin was troubled by the loss of his arm because I myself would have felt the same.

Now that both The Commander and Corporal Short Ass are back, the squad will be needed to continue with our jobs and our service of protecting the innocent civilians from all the things that go bump in the night. To be honest I wish it was as easy as finding a monster under a terrified child’s bed but the one thing I’ve grown to love the most about my job with the Survey Corps, is the hunt. The thrill of finding a Titan, determining their class and seeing if they have harmed any humans. If the Titan is deemed harmless we leave them alone however if the Titan is a danger to the civilians, we step in and hunt them down. With our superiors back, they will be expecting us to get back to work and so today will be the last day I get to enjoy myself before I’m back in the Surveillance van and it’s why I chose today out of all days to be beside the man I love the most.

* * *

 

 

The bright lights from the stage illuminated his face, as he stared up at the woman, his mouth wide with wonder. I felt a smile rise to my thin lips as I watched Marco clasp his hands together, happiness all over his face. The music grew louder and the woman looked our way, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders as she swayed side to side, the end of her red dress in one hand, her mic in the other. “My baby lives in shades of cool… Blue heart and hands and aptitude…” Her voice was soft and the words streamed through her red lips, the words holding so much emotion, I couldn’t turn away. Beside me, a hand grasped my own and I pried my eyes away from the woman to look up at Marco, his brown eyes on me, his smile loving and it was all for me. He leaned forward, his soft lips brushing against my own and I welcomed him, our kiss deepening as we ignored the bodies swaying around us while Lana Del Rey performed our song.

* * *

 

 

Our lips parted and Marco looked down at me sitting atop the trunk of the Impala, his hands on either side of my body and I ran a hand through his hair. It seems since taking Marco to see Lana live, he hasn’t been able to keep his lips of me and as much as I love it, we haven’t moved from the parking lot for the past half an hour. “Hey, maybe we should go back to mine.” I mumbled out of embarrassment as another group of people walked past. Marco only laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up in a mixture of anger, embarrassment and lust. “Just get in the fucking car.” I ordered pushing Marco away from me and shimmying down the trunk.

“Yes, Officer Kirstein.” Marco saluted and walked around to the passenger side. Once we were inside, I turned the engine on and began to back out before Marco had a chance to kiss me again because there is no way in hell I’m having sex in the Impala, Oluo would turn in his grave.

With Ymir gone and Bertolt and Reiner held in custody, Sasha, Christa and Marco moved back into the Squad house and with all of the spare bedrooms, Mikasa also moved in with Armin and Eren however it feels like Sasha and Marco live with Connie and I, as the pair rarely leave our apartment. Unlocking the front door, I walked into the dark living room, the only source of light was coming from Connie’s room and the accompanying sounds of laughter, meant Sasha and Connie were still awake. _Damn it_. A thick arm went around my waist and I was pulled back against Marco, whose tongue laved up and down my neck. Another hand went to the front of my jeans and I shivered as Marco palmed at my crotch. “Ma-Marco we have to-to be quiet, if we’re going to do th-this.” I whispered, as Marco continued to stroke my hardening dick through my jeans. _Double Damn it_.

“Of course.” He whispered softly against my ear, his teeth grazed my earlobe as he gently bit me. Walking quietly into my room, Marco quietly shut the door behind us. I wasn’t even halfway into my room, when I felt myself being turned around. I looked up at him, a knowing smile on both of our faces. Two hands went to my ass and I was lifted up, as Marco carried me the remaining way to my bed, lowering me down, his hands went straight for my t-shirt and he pulled at the fabric impatiently. His hands already at my chest once the material was discarded.

“Lay down.” He ordered and I obeyed, shimmying up the bed slightly and parting my legs. Marco lowered his head to my stomach and he kissed the skin leaving wet trails, the cool air cooling the warm traces until they were nothing but cold wet tracks. Marco continued kissing and licking at my stomach, his nose pressing into the hair of my lower abdomen. A sound of laughter filled the room and I covered my face in embarrassment. Marco brushed his nose against the hair again and I laughed. There was a look of accomplishment on Marco’s face when he looked up but the thing that made my heart beat faster was the blatant look of adoration on his face. A hand went to my crotch and my hips jerked upwards.

“Hey, take them off.” I panted out as I squirmed beneath him.

“Please.” Marco offered and I hissed impatiently.

“Can you take them off me, please?” I asked and Marco smiled triumphantly. Undoing my belt and unzipping my jeans, painfully slow. I gritted my teeth and he laughed. The jeans were tugged roughly down my legs and I winced, more annoyed at myself for choosing today to wear extra skinny jeans than the pain of having the friction of the fabric against my skin. “Someone seems eager.” I teased. Marco raised his head, a look of bemused horror on his face.

“What, me?” Marco said indifferently, a finger pointed to his chest. I went to punch him but he caught my wrist, pinning it to the bed. Marco’s free hand clasped my chin and I felt my head being jerked upwards. I could only see the leather headboard but I knew what was coming next without seeing. There was a feeling of warmth across my neck as Marco tongued, licked and kissed my neck. A small choked out sound escaped my lips and I could feel the smile on Marco’s lips. Strike one to Marco. “If anything, you’re the one who’s eager.” Marco whispered against my neck. Embarrassment flared at the realisation of how undone I was, when we haven’t even started.

“Oh, you want to play a game.” I breathed out, my hands undoing Marco’s belt as he continued to work on my neck. “Because, I know a few things too.” As if ignoring my remarks, Marco’s lips trailed further down my neck, all the way to my collarbone. Unbuttoning his trousers, I reached around, grabbing the cleft of his ass with my hand. Marco jumped slightly. I put the index finger from my other hand inside of my mouth, laving it and soaking it in my saliva. Experimentally, I spread Marco’s ass with my fingers before moving the index finger to the entrance, pushing in slightly.

“Jean.” Marco flinched and I froze, in shock and embarrassment.

“Oh my God, Marco did I hurt you?” I asked as Marco pulled away to look down at me, a small smile on his face.

“No, no… It’s just been a long time.” I didn’t need the light on to see that Marco was blushing. Strike one for me. “But Jean, please don’t do that again.” I looked up at him, crossing my arms in defiance.

“And if I do.” I prodded, only to receive a resigned sigh from Marco, who looked away from me before his gaze snapped back to mine, with a sly smile.

“I’ll just have to fuck you ten times harder.” Marco drawled and I’m pretty sure my dick just perked up at that remark. I could handle that, couldn’t I?

“It seems like Mr. freckled angel, likes to fuck but doesn’t like to be fucked.” I leaned on my elbows, challenging Marco with my eyes. Strike two to me, if I keep it up this way I might win, this mental game after all.

“Oh Jean.” A hand pushed me down, whilst another hand tugged my boxers down to my ankles. “Get on your knees, will you.” Marco commanded, standing up only to remove his trousers and tug his t-shirt over his head. Climbing back onto the bed, Marco leaned over me. “Didn’t I tell you to get on your knees?” He questioned, eyes dark orbs in the night. Marco propped himself against the headboard, his legs wide and his remaining underwear, looking tighter than I expected. _Looks like someone gets turned on from being demanding._ I crawled in front of him, anyway. “Finger yourself.” I frowned suddenly unsure of why Marco was asking me to do this. “I said, finger yourself.” Hesitantly, I placed my index finger into my mouth, removing it only when the saliva was dripping to the palm of my hand.

As I knelt down between Marco's legs, his dick flush against the back of my throat and my fingers inside of my ass. The first thing I realised, was that this didn’t feel as good as when Marco does it. My movements were jerky and my rhythm was uneven, I was limited to movement in this position but that was no excuse for how poorly, I was fingering myself. The next thing I realised, was that Marco probably has a lot of kinks and this is one of them. “That feels so good, Jean.” Marco moaned as he grabbed another fistful of my hair, I fell forward at the force and choked, the water springing to my eyes as Marco thrust upwards into my mouth. “Did I say you could stop?” Even though the words were supposed to sound threatening, Marco’s voice was sweet. I could only answer by pushing my finger back inside of myself. This time when Marco released my hair so that I could get some air, I fell onto my back, breathing heavily. My throat was sore and no matter how much air I sucked in, nothing could soothe the ache.

Rolling onto my side, I sucked in one last breath before closing my eyes. There was movement on the bed and the mattress dipped slightly as Marco lay beside me. A hand ran its way up my thigh and I closed my eyes as Marco drew patterns along my skin. “Hey.” Marco spoke quietly, his voice barely audible.

“Hmmm.” I mumbled, my eyes shutting every time I opened them. The bed shifted and Marco pressed closer, his breath warm on my ear and his erection hard against my back.

“Sorry for being so rough.” Marco apologised and I smiled.

“Marco, we both know that I like it rough.” Marco pressed a kiss to the base of my throat before he spoke next.

“I know… that’s why we haven’t finished yet.”

“Fuck-” Deft fingers worked their way inside of my ass, knuckles kneading at my entrance as they pressed in deeper. “Fuck” Hot lips wrapped around the head of my penis, drawing me in painfully slow. “Ah Marco!” I cried out as he not only penetrated my ass with his fingers but pleasured me orally. “Marco, stop please. Stop and just fuck me already.” I pleaded. “Fuck me damn you.” As if on cue, Marco gave one last suck before lifting his head up and pulling his fingers out. He leaned over me, saliva coating his lips and chin.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Marco panted out before gripping my thighs and kneeling in between my legs. Resting my legs on his shoulders, Marco reached over for the lube, he was about to squeeze some onto his fingers when I reached up and stopped him.

“Let me.” I whispered, suddenly nervous. Marco raised an eyebrow before passing the lube my way. Squeezing some onto my fingers, I reached forwards and grasped Marco’s dick lightly, he gasped at the cold contact and I smiled to myself. Once I covered his penis in enough lube, I guided him to my entrance, aligning the head with a bite of my lips. “Come on, I’m ready.” Without needing to be told twice, Marco pushed in slightly, the head of his penis stretching me slowly. “Marco stop being so gentle and f- ah!” My words were cut off with a pained moan as Marco pushed in all of the way.

“So tight.” Marco breathed into the crook of my neck, as he pulled out and pushed back in with a rough thrust. There was another thrust and another before the only sounds in the room was the headboard hitting the wall, the slap of our skin and my cries. “Jean.” Marco whispered against my throat. “Jean, Jean.” I could only cry in response.

“M-M-Marco, it’s too deep, ah it hurts.” I sobbed as Marco continued to thrust into me, his balls hitting my entrance roughly, his hands gripping my thighs tightly. He was already far gone. “Ah, Marco!” I practically screamed, uncaring of whether Connie and Sasha heard. His movements stilled and he lifted his head from my neck, looking down at me with wide eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Marco asked but the tears streaming down my cheeks were enough to answer his question. “Oh baby, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He apologised, leaning forward to shower me with kisses. “Baby.” He cooed, as he gently removed my legs from his shoulders, they hit the bed limply and Marco stroked at them softly. “We don’t have to continue.” Marco proposed but I shook my head a little too roughly.

“This isn’t over until we’re both coming.”

“But Jean.” Marco whispered, a look of guilt on his face. I sat up quickly, which resulted in Marco falling backwards stunned. I straddled his hips and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Let me take control.” I demanded and Marco nodded slowly. Now that I was hovering over Marco, the fight suddenly left me. _What if I haven’t got a good enough rhythm? What if I look stupid? What if he doesn’t like being controlled?_ Marco looked up at me patiently and I swallowed. Grabbing the shaft of his penis and resting one hand on his thigh to steady myself, I pushed down. The entry was less painful now that Marco has already loosened me up but I still bit my lip out of habit. There was a barely audible moan beneath me and Marco’s hand went to my hips.

“Just take it slow.” Marco soothed, which only made me more anxious. Resting my other hand on his thigh, I began to move my hips slowly in a circle. Marco sucked in a breath and I breathed out. “Just like that.” Moving my hips again, my hips were still jerky and uncoordinated but I gradually began to create a rhythm. Marco lay beneath me still as a statue, his body itching to move, to thrust up into me, it was written all over his face. I smiled cruelly. So this is what dominance feels like. Leaning forward, I placed my hands against his chest, his dick slipping out of me but soon back inside of my warmth as I sank back onto him. “Good boy.” Marco praised, as I continued to push down but it wasn’t enough.

“Marco, please.” I begged.

“Please what?” He spoke softly, as he lifted his legs up slightly.

“Fuck me.” Marco thrusted upwards, his hands pulling me down as he pushed up, the sensation enough to make me collapse against him. Pressing my lips against his, I moaned into his mouth.

“Let me sit up.” Marco said, as he pulled us to a sitting position, his back against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed his face against my throat. “You feel so good Jean.” My dick perked up at the compliment and I remembered I too have something to take care off. Lowering an arm, I stroked myself. Marco lifted his head and moaned. “If you only you saw how hot you looked right now.”

“Shut up.” I blushed and Marco chuckled.

“Jean, I’m close.” Marco grunted with another thrust.

“B-but I’m nowhere near close yet.” I complained as Marco bit his lip. “

“Jean, I’m trying.” He moaned, rubbing his forehead against my neck.

“Try harder M-m-marco because if you come b-be-before me, I’ll punch you in the ah d-dick.” My hand clawed at Marco’s hair as his pace quickened.

“Fuck Jean, I’m gonna come.” Hands gripped tighter, as skin hit skin and sweat fell between us. “Ah.” I tugged at his hair tightly and we looked into each other’s eyes. “Jean.” Marco moaned quietly as his hips gave one final pulse before stilling. His hands loosened their grip on my hips and he breathed heavily against my ear.

“You asshole.” I shouted weakly as I collapsed against his chest. “I told you not to come first.” I punched Marco’s arm and he laughed. Climbing onto my knees, I kneeled in front of Marco,  he watched me hungrily, eyes roaming my body and straying to my still erect dick. The warm trickle of cum, dripped down my inner thigh and Marco licked his lips.

“Did I ever tell you, how good you luck with my cum dripping down your legs.” Marco whispered huskily and I shivered at the sound. “Touch yourself, I want to see you cum.” Marco ordered and I obliged, rubbing my finger against the slit and smearing precum along my shaft. “Cum for me, Jean.” Marco’s voice was enough to tip me over the edge and I stroked myself faster. A finger prodded my entrance and I had to brace myself against the headboard from the unexpected intrusion. “Wasn’t my dick enough, Jean or maybe you’re too used to him.” A finger brushed against that spot and I bit my lip. “Or maybe you just need extra attention, would you like that Jean.” That middle finger; thick and long was hitting that spot. It reminded me of Marco’s dick, which I craved.

“Why’d you have to cum so quick, you big dummy.” I hissed out. There was a warmth in the pits of my stomach. “I-I-I told you to ah M-m-marco…” I came with a sudden jolt, back arching, and my mouth wide open. Marco continued to finger me through my orgasm and I held onto him tightly, as my cum coated his stomach and chest.

“Jean.” A hand stroked my back and I closed my eyes groggily. “Jean, let’s get cleaned up. You can sleep on me after.” That sounded very tempting coming from Marco’s mouth but I was too tired to move. Seeming impatient Marco pushed me off him and onto the bed.

“Hey!” I shouted, sitting up suddenly and flopping back down. Marco laughed rolling over on top of me. “Marco, you’re sticky.” I complained as I got a handful of my own cum on my hands as I pushed at his stomach.

“So are you, have you not seen your ass.” I received a slap to the ass to emphasise his words and I hissed at the sting.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s your job.” Marco’s lips brushed against my neck and then my own lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, the usual passion replaced with love and longing. When Marco pulled away, my eyes fluttered and my heart beat faster. “I love you jean.”

“Love you too.” I ran one hand through Marco’s hair and he nuzzled his face in the palm of the other.

“Thank you for today, seeing Lana was out of this world.” Marco thanked me and I blinked with confusion for a moment suddenly forgetting the reason why the orgasm I just had was out of this world. _Oh yeah, I took Marco to see his queen_.

“That explains why you came so quick, you was practically dripping wet in the crowd weren’t you.” I teased and Marco buried his head in his hands.

“Stop Jean, it’s embarrassing.” Marco huffed out behind his hands.

“Hahaha Marco baby, I come way before you all the time, don’t worry about it.” I pried at his hands and a brown eye peered at me. “You just need to make up for it.” Marco’s hands flew to my shoulders, pinning me back down to the bed.

“Round two.”

“Marco no, I can barely move… tomorrow, I promise.” I shouted and Marco growled, rolling to his side and slipping off the bed. “Hey you better not get cum on the floor or I’m gonna make you lick it off.” I complained with a yawn and Marco lifted his head up mocking me, lifting up a pillow I weakly threw it his way and he bellowed at my fail.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, I stood facing the bathroom mirror, a black crewneck and a pair of black jeans tucked into dusty combat boots. Today, I continue my job as a member of the Survey Corps, day after day I tell myself that I hate this job because it’s a constant reminder of my gifts, my abilities to see and control Titans yet this job is the reason why I have the friends that I have and most importantly Marco and so as I stare into this mirror with my reflection staring back at me, I can smile because I get to live another day with all of the people that I love.

There was a knock at the door. “Jean, we’re running late, Sasha made us breakfast and I’m going to help her carry it to the car.” Connie explained before his footsteps sounded down the hall. Seconds later, I was out of the bathroom. Marco waited for me down the hall, my jacket in his hand.

“Good morning.” Marco said, a bright smile on his face. I could only stare at him in shock, sweet angelic Marco has returned.

“Where is assbanging Marco and what have you done with him?” I asked, as I reached for my jacket. Marco laughed and beckoned for me to follow him. We left the house and walked down the path, Marco in front and me behind, when we finally arrived at the car, Connie and Sasha were already in the back eating. “We’re not taking the Impala?” I raised an eyebrow and Marco chuckled.

“The car may look cool but I’m not sure if it’s suitable for the mission today.” Marco said as he climbed into the driver’s side, the keys already in ignition.

“No fucking way, did you already get a briefing without me?” I shouted, plopping into the space beside of him. Sasha laughed behind me and I turned to see her stuffed cheeks and Connie’s eyes staring back at me. “What is it… Connie?”

“Oh you know just a lit-” Connie was out before he could finish talking, tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard. I glanced at Marco and he shrugged a confused look on his face. Sasha swallowed hard before finishing off what Connie was saying. “… just a little ooooh Marco.” Sasha drawled.

“Please Marco, fuck me.” Connie joined in. If anything the only emotion I was feeling right now was mortification but from looking at the red of Marco’s cheeks, I could see that he was embarrassed too.

“Shut up.” I shouted, turning to face the dashboard and crossing my arms. This is my team, my friends and this is were my story ends. My name is Jean Kirstein, I'm twenty-two years old and I can see Titans. My job isn't for the feint hearted nor is it for the weak but when you can see, hear and control Titans like me, then this is the job for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys, I ended it pretty shitty (I'm a disgrace I know) but I'm glad it's completed, after putting it of for so long. If you guys read The Surrogate then I'm going to continue to update it on my [tumblr](http://rclevel655.tumblr.com/) but if by some miracle AO3 doesn't get shut down, then you can expect more updates on here.
> 
> I do plan on writing some Haikyuu!! stuff too because Iwa-chan being mean to Tooru is like my life right now.
> 
> This might be the end though guys so I'd like to say thank you all for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscribers, it means a lot to me. Never did I imagine to even get the slightest response from this story so thank you all so much (kinda feeling emotional now)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa there little friend you might need to slow down (You can ignore my 'Don't hug me I'm scared' reference) but seriously I need to slow down. I have an idea of were this is going to go but trust me when I say I have no idea what's going on.
> 
> P.S. The exorcism I used is one of the exorcism's Sam uses in Supernatural.. I also research into a lot of the rituals but apart from the exorcism from Supernatural, everything else is created by me.
> 
> *Critique would be useful*


End file.
